Queen Sansa
by Emma140
Summary: Et si Joffrey avait refusé l'offre de Margaery Tyrell et garder Sansa comme épouse, la marier et faire d'elle la reine des sept royaumes. Être la reine d'un roi fou signifie survivre dans les ténèbres, en devenant reine, Sansa entre dans la partie et apprend l'unique règle du jeu : "Quand on joue le jeu du trône, on gagne ou on meurt."
1. I will show them

**Salut, à tous. C'est Emma. Je me lance dans mon premier "story-verse" de Game of Thrones. En gros, que ce serait-il passé si Joffrey avait refusé de marier Margaery Tyrell malgré tout ?**

**Sansa reine, et du Sansan (Sansa x Sandor)**

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**1\. _« I will show them »_**

_" Je leur montrerais "_

Joffrey avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin bordeaux, affichant son sourire insolent, toujours présent sur son visage.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et lécha ses dents parfaitement blanches. Il jeta son regard vert étincelant sur sa cour, dégustant les mets aussi majestueux que délicieux de son mariage.

Le mariage royal.

Les yeux bleus de Sansa parcouraient la foule riant, s'amusant et buvant, ses deux boules claires se posèrent soudainement sur sa propre assiette en argent remplie de divers mets du Sud.

Elle était désormais Reine de Westeros.

Chose que désirait chaque femme noble célibataire de chaque Maison, et peut-être même les prostitués dans les maisons closes, un rêve, qui jamais ne se réaliserait pour elles. Elles se contenteront donc de chevaucher des hommes inconnus en imaginant le roi sous elle, leur donnant le pouvoir d'être reine du royaume.

Mais Sansa semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, cette idée lui faisait tourner violemment la tête et l'estomac, elle repoussa donc, discrètement, l'assiette devant elle.

Joffrey tourna la tête pour voir le visage pâle de sa Reine, magnifique dans sa robe dorée, couleur Baratheon, deux immenses tresses se regroupant au dessus de sa tête, se superposant.

Quelques petites tresses enroulaient les deux grosses tresses serrés au dessus de sa tête qui étaient enroulés d'un fil dorés qui étaient mêlés au deux tresses plutôt fines, tombant de chaque côté de sa nuque pâle décorée par un collier représentant un cerf galopant.

Un cadeau du patriarche de la famille Lannister, Tywin.

En ce jour ensoleillé, Sansa sentit quelques larmes derrière ses yeux qu'elle réprima difficilement. Aujourd'hui, Sansa Stark mourrait comme sa famille avant elle mais d'une manière différente, car Sansa Stark mourrait pour laisser place à la Reine Sansa Baratheon.

Les fines lèvres de Joffrey s'étirèrent lorsqu'il se leva et d'un coup de fourchette, fit résonner son verre en cristal :

-Silence, rugit-il attirant l'attention de tous autour de lui, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, car Westeros a une nouvelle reine, Sansa Baratheon. Je souhaite que celle-ci s'adresse à vous en tant que nouvelle reine.

Les yeux de Sansa s'écarquillèrent, lorsqu'elle les vit tous applaudirent, attendant d'elle qu'elle fasse un discours, qu'elle parle, qu'elle ait l'air au comble de la joie.

Elle se leva gracieusement, faisant légèrement danser sa robe dorée autour d'elle, elle plaça ses mains sur son ventre gracieusement et afficha un sourire hypocrite à sa cour, tandis que Joffrey se laissa tomber sur son siège royal, un petit rire excité le parcourant à l'idée ridiculiser Sansa.

Sansa prit une grande inspiration, et tenta de calmer son cœur fougueux dans sa cage thoracique. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Aujourd'hui, je me tiens devant vous en tant que nouvelle reine de Westeros. Et c'est une chance que je possède…Mais que je ne mérite pas réellement. Comme vous le savez tous, mon père était un traître, puni justement à la valeur de ses crimes par notre bon et juste roi, Joffrey. Après la bataille de la Néra, Margaery Tyrell s'est présentée à la cour, demandant au roi de rompre ses fiançailles avec moi, la fille d'un traître. Mais notre bon roi a refusé cette offre qui lui aurait été plus que favorable afin de faire respecter les désirs de son défunt père, Robert Baratheon. Le roi est juste, le roi est bon, le roi est loyal. Westeros ne pouvait rêver mieux comme roi, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme époux. Je m'engage donc à me rendre digne de mon roi et à le remercier pour sa loyauté en commençant par mettre Winterfell sous sa responsabilité et celle de sa main et en lui donnant un magnifique hériter au trône de fer !

Les applaudissements retentirent fortement et le brouhaha de la foule aussi, tandis que Joffrey plissa les yeux avec curiosité. Il avait imaginé qu'elle trébucherait sur les mots, qu'elle bafouillerait, qu'elle se ridiculiserait, mais elle avait tenu un discours censé et flatteur pour sa petite personne. Il observa Sansa lorsqu'elle s'assit sur sa chaise et celle-ci lui envoya un sourire charmeur.

-Vous êtes d'une telle intelligence, ma reine. Je pense avoir bien fait de refuser la main de Margaery Tyrell, finalement, sourit Joffrey.

Sansa sourit étirant ses délicates lèvres rosées vers son roi, et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il continuerait de penser cela, elle aimait à penser que la nouvelle _elle_ plaisait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû à son roi et qu'il ne voudrait plus lui faire de mal.

_Petite naïve…_

Joffrey sourit d'un sourire cruel en pensant à sa dernière phrase à l'égard de sa reine.

_Même si, à l'époque, j'ai refusé lady Tyrell pour continuer de vous tourmentez, ma chère, _songea Joffrey en léchant ses lèvres qui goûtaient le vin rouge.

Sansa prit son verre de vin et but une grande gorgée silencieusement sous le regard bleu et froid de Joffrey.

Pour survivre, Sansa devait inventer un nouveau personnage pour satisfaire les désirs de son roi fou et c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

_Je leur montrerais qu'une louve du Nord est plus forte que n'importe quels lions du Sud. _

La fête battait son plein lorsque Joffrey se leva et exigea le silence :

-Je pense que nous nous sommes trop amusés, que tout cela n'est point assez sérieux ! Il ne faut point oublier que nous sommes en guerre et je compte à tous vous le rappelez. Messieurs, appela Joffrey.

Un grand lion d'or trônait sur la place centrale devant les tables de la famille royale, il ouvrit sa gueule en or activé par une manivelle, poussé par un serviteur.

Un second déroula un tapis de velours rouge sur la longue langue du lion en or, tandis que des bruits de tambours résonnaient.

Cinq nains sur de faux chevaux descendaient la langue du lion d'or, attirant les cris et les rires de la foule, en même temps que Joffrey s'écriait :

-Mes amis, je vous présente Roi Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy, la guerre des cinq rois !

Les nains se baladèrent près des gens de la cour, tournant autour d'eux, les taquinant, tandis que la cour riait. Ils se rassemblèrent au centre et s'affrontèrent du regard, comme en réalité.

Les nains se mirent en ligne, tandis que le blondinet s'avança, représentant le roi Joffrey, une fausse couronne sur sa tête et s'exclama :

-Que la guerre commence !

Le nain de Renly Baratheon, se fit frapper violemment sur ses fausses fesses avec le marteau en bois du petit Stannis, Renly le nain, qui sautilla en poussant des petits cris aigus, rejoignant l'incontrôlable fou-rire du roi Joffrey.

Pendant ce temps, le nain portant un masque de loup sur la tête se battait contre Balon le nain qui subit une fausse défaite humiliante.

-Je suis le roi du Noooord, hurla le nain Robb.

Renly reçut une flèche sur la poitrine et le nain déguerpit en hurlant comme une petite fille.

Le second « impressionnant » combat se faisait entre Nain Joffrey et Nain Robb qui se frôlèrent de très près, mais s'évitant tous deux.

La presque collision se refit une seconde fois, et le nain hurla de nouveau « _Je suis le roi du Nord !_ », puis la troisième fois, nain Joffrey enleva la tête de loup de nain Robb qui tomba par terre avec son cheval, sa tête de loup roulant plus loin.

Sansa sentit une boule remonter le long de sa gorge, alors que son roi s'étouffait presque de rire en tentant tant bien que mal de boire son vin.

Nain Joffrey prit la tête du loup, la plaça sur son entrejambe et donna des coups de bassins, effectuant des bruits d'animal à chaque coup vers l'avant.

Joffrey recracha son vin, se penchant vers l'avant afin d'obtenir de l'air, tandis que les yeux azur de Sansa brillaient de larmes contenus, n'échappant pas à Tyrion Lannister qui se laissa aller contre son siège et baissa les yeux.

Lorsque les nains se remirent en ligne et se penchèrent attirant plus d'applaudissements que nécessaire, Joffrey se leva agitant la bourse contenue dans un petit sac prêt à la donner à nain Joffrey.

Cersei Lannister se leva et applaudit bien fort, souriant et riant doucement.

-Votre grâce, sourit vicieusement Cersei, tous les nains présents ici n'ont pas combattus. Vous ne pouvez point récompenser quelqu'un, lorsqu'un combattant qui ne s'est ni agenouillé, ni a été battu est encore présent.

Le regard de Joffrey se tourna vers son oncle, Tyrion, qui foudroya sa sœur du regard et serra les dents discrètement.

-Vous avez raison, mère, murmura Joffrey, mais contre qui devrais-je le faire combattre ? Ma réplique naine ?

-Mon roi, s'exclama avec sournoiserie Cersei, il est clair qu'entre vous et votre petit oncle, le gagnant est déjà tout désigné, je pensais plutôt à…

-Le faire agenouiller, s'écria Joffrey coupant sa mère, quelle excellente idée.

Cersei haussa un sourcil, tandis que Tywin Lannister enfonça une tomate entre ses dents parfaitement blanches, sans aucune réaction, comme d'habitude.

-Mon oncle, venez donc devant moi et votre nouvelle reine et agenouillez-vous ! Ordonna Joffrey en se levant de sa chaise et en se plaçant devant sa table qu'il partageait avec Sansa, levez-vous, Sansa.

Sansa obéit docilement et se leva, se plaçant aux côtés de son roi, avalant douloureusement sa salive.

Tyrion se leva à son tour et s'avança doucement vers le roi, il aurait pu s'agenouiller et mettre fin à l'histoire, il aurait même dû s'agenouiller, mais Tyrion est et resterait toujours Tyrion, il se mordit donc la lèvre inférieure et déclara :

-Comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, votre grâce, un combat entre vous et moi serait perdu d'avance. Pour moi, évidemment. Mais ne devrions-nous pas montrer à la cour comment vous vous battez bien, comment vous avez défendu votre pays lors de la bataille de la Néra ?

Joffrey pâlit considérablement, ce que Sansa, ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle regarda l'homme nain devant elle et comprit qu'encore une fois, il avait trouvé comment faire taire son neveu.

Joffrey se retourna et attrapa le verre de vin encore plein de sa femme, et le versa sur les cheveux dorés de son oncle, puis laissa tomber le verre sur la tête de celui-ci, provoquant un bruit sourd puis se fracassa légèrement en tombant au sol.

Tyrion cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tandis que la voix sordide de Joffrey résonna dans le silence :

-À genoux !

Tyrion regardait Joffrey droit dans les yeux et Sansa déglutit, sentant que tout cela tournait au cauchemar.

-J'ai dis : À GENOUX ! Hurla le roi furieux à son oncle, immobile.

Cersei Lannister plissa les yeux et afficha un petit sourire satisfait, sourire qui disparut immédiatement, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard désapprobateur, voir déçu, de son frère jumeau, légèrement plus loin.

-Gardes, tenez Lord Tyrion, ne l'accroupissez pas, il le fera de lui même dans quelques instants.

Les gardes obéirent rapidement au ton effrayant du roi et tinrent les bras du gnome qui releva fièrement la tête.

Joffrey sortit son épée de son fourreau et les yeux de plusieurs personnes s'écarquillèrent.

Cersei hoqueta de surprise, elle ne tenait pas à Tyrion, pas une seule seconde, mais imaginer son fils le tuer, sur l'instant, la glaça.

La lame frôla la coupe sur la joue de son oncle, la pointe de l'épée d'acier Valérien s'arrêta là où la coupe disparaissait dans ses poils de barbe de Tyrion et Joffrey commença à enfoncer la lame, prêt à continuer la longue blessure jusqu'au cou…

-Ho, regardez, la tourtière est arrivée, s'exclama Sansa en prenant une voie bien trop enthousiaste.

Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de voir une tourtière aux pigeons arriver.

Joffrey détourna le regard et dégagea son épée du visage de son oncle pour s'avancer vers l'immense tourtière aux tons orangeâtes, il souleva son épée et fracassa la tourtière en plein dans son centre, laissant une trainée de pigeons s'envoler, sous les applaudissements.

Sansa sourit doucement et applaudit vivement lorsque Joffrey s'avança vers elle, rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

Un serviteur emmena au roi la première part de tourtière dont Sansa s'empara et découpa une bouché avec une fourchette qu'elle avança vers la bouche de son roi.

Joffrey ouvrit ses douces lèvres à Sansa qui enfonça doucement la petite bouchée dans la bouche de Joffrey.

-Délicieux, commenta Joffrey en souriant.

Le reste des serviteurs distribuèrent la deuxième assiette à la reine, puis les suivantes à la famille royale puis le reste à la cour.

Tyrion Lannister repoussa son assiette et s'apprêta à partir, lorsque les gardes le relâchèrent suite aux ordres de Tywin Lannister.

-Où allez-vous mon oncle ? Demanda Joffrey en prenant une bouchée de lui-même, cette fois-ci.

-Me changer.

-Non, non…Vous êtes parfait comme vous êtes…Vous devriez goûter cette succulente tourtière, mon oncle. Quoi qu'un peu sèche, je dois l'avouer, et si vous m'apportiez du vin, mon oncle…

Sansa s'avança vers son mari et posa une main sur son avant-bras, elle secoua doucement la tête et posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de son mari.

-Laissez, mon roi, ne laissez pas votre oncle gâcher cette journée et laissez-le parti…

Joffrey attrapa violemment le poignet de sa reine et braqua son regard furieux dans le sien et serra les dents furieusement :

-Je suis le roi, je ferais comme bon me semble, en disant cela, Joffrey resserrait sa poigne sur le poignet de Sansa, lui faisant échapper un sifflement de douleur.

-Par-Pardon, votre grâce.

Joffrey la relâcha brutalement, faisant presque trébucher Sansa qui fut rattrapé de justesse par un garde qui surveillait la table royale.

-Est-ce comme cela que vous traitez votre reine ? Demanda Tyrion, ses petits poings serrés de colère.

Joffrey tourna la tête vers son oncle et fronça les sourcils, s'avançant vers lui de nouveau, prêt à continuer à ce qu'il faisait avant que la tourtière n'arrive.

Mais un bruit sourd attira l'attention de tout le monde, alors que Tywin Lannister se relevant et tapant contre la table, faisant sursauter Tommen, assis à la même table.

-Lord Tyrion, je vous prierais de quitter cette réception immédiatement, siffla le main du roi, le roi n'apprécie pas votre compagnie.

-Comme chacun d'entre nous, souffla assez fort Cersei pour que Tyrion l'entende.

-Cersei ! La reprit sèchement Tywin en la fusillant du roi.

-Je dis seulement ce que chacun pense tout bas, rétorqua simplement Cersei en haussant les épaules.

-Ne vous en faites pas, chère sœur, je quitte cette réception de suite, souffla simplement Tyrion en baissant la tête.

Tywin observa la foule silencieuse devant lui et s'assit sur sa chaise de nouveau, Sansa l'imita, toujours debout, elle revint à sa place peu après Tywin et s'assit à sa place de reine, lançant un ordre discret à la servante de lui servir un nouveau verre remplit.

La domestique s'exécuta sans un mot et versa à la nouvelle reine un verre de vin que celle-ci prit d'une main tremblante, avalant sa première gorgée de la journée.

Tyrion tourna le dos et partit rapidement, disparaissant de la vue de chacun. Sansa laissa ses yeux traîner sur l'endroit où son oncle par alliance venait de disparaître.

Elle aurait aimé contrer Cersei, après tout, désormais Sansa était la reine, mais la main du roi avait parlé et un homme était plus puissant qu'une femme et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que Joffrey ne s'énerve de nouveau.

-Bon débarras, murmura Joffrey en appuyant sa main sur le fourreau où son épée reposait.

…

Sansa avança prudemment dans la chambre aux tons dorés et observa l'immense lit baldaquin qui trônait au centre de la pièce, tandis que la porte claqua derrière elle.

Elle entendit le verrou tourner et avala difficilement sa salive.

Elle était maintenant seule avec Joffrey pour le reste de la nuit.

_Pourvu que cette nuit, rien que cette nuit, ne soit pas trop rude_, pria Sansa en fermant les yeux.

Sansa se tourna vers son roi, et tenta d'avoir l'air assurée lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

-Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse, mon roi ?

Joffrey la sonda du regard à la faible lumière des quelques bougies allumées dans la chambre et retira sa cape accrochée à une seule de ses épaules.

La cape noire tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd et Joffrey s'avança vers son épouse.

-Je veux que vous vous mettiez à quatre pattes sur le lit, nue, ordonna Joffrey.

Sansa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à défaire sa robe, tentant de lécher discrètement ses lèvres sèches.

-Défaites avant vos cheveux, commanda lentement Joffrey.

Sansa délaissa sa longue robe, attrapa les pinces retenant ses cheveux roux sur son crâne et les retira toutes d'un coup, faisant tomber ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de son dos dans une cascade de rousseur légèrement ondulés par les tresses qui avaient retenus sa crinière toute la journée.

La jeune reine tira sur la fermeture éclaire sur le côté de sa robe dorée et la laissa glisser le long de son corps puis Joffrey observa son parfait corps vierge devant lui, éclairé à la lueur des chandelles.

Elle envoya un regard interrogatif à Joffrey qui pinça sa lèvre inférieure et ordonna d'enlever les sous-vêtements aussi, ce que Sansa fit, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais.

-Magnifique, chuchota Joffrey en plissant ses yeux verts.

Sansa le regarda dans les yeux puis grimpa doucement sur le lit, et se mit dans la position demandée, exposant ses fesses rebondies aux yeux de Joffrey.

Sansa entendit le bruit de tissus tomber au sol dans un bruit de froissement sourd, puis elle entendit un bruit métallique doux, Joffrey venait de poser sa couronne.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'un poids ne se fasse ressentir sur le lit, affolant davantage le cœur de la jeune mariée.

Sansa serra les draps d'anxiété en sentant les mains fines de Joffrey sur son fessier pâle et lisse.

Elle sentit ses doigts suivre le chemin entre ses jambes et atterrir sur ses grandes lèvres, la faisant frissonner. Un doigt indélicat entra brutalement, la faisant crier de douleur.

-Tu t'es entendu, Sansa ? Souffla Joffrey en se penchant contre son dos, tu as criés de douleur…Tu risques de reproduire ce cri toute la nuit…

Joffrey se releva et laissa un petit rire sec envahir la pièce silencieuse.

Sansa braqua son regard sur les draps aussi doré que sa robe de mariage et sentit quelque chose caresser sa cuisse droite. Le membre masculin de Joffrey, prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

La voix de Septa Mordane envahit l'esprit de Sansa qui prit une profonde inspiration :

_« Lorsque tu t'uniras avec ton mari pour la première fois, il te faudra te détendre. Les hommes ont tendance à être impatients. Chez eux, l'acte est plus mécanique que chez la femme. À chaque fois, ils ont du plaisir, nous, nous sommes différentes, on doit être en confiance, on doit être bien, se sentir bien, tu comprends ? »_

Sansa ne se sentait absolument pas bien, elle inspira longuement et tenta de se détendre.

-Prête, ma reine ? Demanda la voix sadique de Joffrey derrière elle.

_« Chez l'homme, le membre masculin se tient prêt en se redressant, chez nous, les femmes, notre organe se tient prêt en s'humidifiant, on s'humidifie par excitation. »_

Sansa tenta de savoir si elle était humide, mais sans succès, elle n'osait pas bouger afin d'y mettre un doigt pour vérifier.

-Oui, mon roi.

Et Joffrey inséra son pénis à l'intérieur d'elle, doucement, comme pour profiter de l'instant.

Un cri de douleur échappa à Sansa et elle empoigna de nouveau les draps avec force, tentant de retenir ses larmes de douleur.

Cela fait-il mal, ma reine ? Murmura Joffrey d'une voix cassée.

-O-oui.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Joffrey qui sortit du petit trou chaud et serré et y entra de nouveau, lorsqu'un liquide rougeâtre coula doucement le long de la cuisse de Sansa, excitant plus que jamais Joffrey.

La nuit ne fut pas tendre.

Pas une seule seconde. Pas une.

Des larmes salées roulaient le long des joues pâles de Sansa, même après que la douleur que chaque vierge ressent lors de sa nuit de noces soit partit, Sansa ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'imaginer mettant au monde des blondinets cruels et sournois, comme son mari, maltraitant tout, y compris leurs femmes.

Elle voulait tant revenir à Winterfell, il y a quelques années et supplier son père de ne pas devenir main du roi et de ne jamais quitter Winterfell. Jamais.

Elle rêvait de revoir sa famille, unie, autour d'une table. Arya crierait des bêtises et lui lancerait de la nourriture dans ses cheveux roux, tandis que Bran et Rickon ricaneraient silencieusement, alors que mère fusillerait Arya du regard. Robb roulerait des yeux et mangerait tranquillement, et Jon, si mère était d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui, se permettrait d'assister au repas familial, tandis que son père couvrirait d'un regard chaleureux et protecteur sa famille.

_Papa, maman, Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon et même toi Arya…Vous me manquez tellement. Je regrette tout…Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et ne pas reproduire mes erreurs. Je suis désolé. Pardon. _

Joffrey tira brutalement sur ses cheveux roux, arrachant un sanglot étouffé à Sansa.

-N'avale pas tes sanglots, je veux les entendre. Chacun d'entre eux, siffla Joffrey.

-O-Oui, mon roi.

Ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de minutes après être entré dans leur chambre de jeunes mariés que Joffrey se détacha de Sansa et se laissa tomber sur le drap, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit immédiatement, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Sansa et Joffrey était dos à dos, ne se touchant pas du tout. Sansa était recroquevillée sur son côté du lit, étouffant ses sanglots, se maudissant d'être si faible.

Elle n'avait pas réellement mal, il ne l'avait pas frappé avec une ceinture ou quelque chose comme ça, simplement, elle se sentait souillé, sale.

_Pardon papa, maman, pardon à vous tous. Je ne veux pas souiller notre famille avec un enfant de Joffrey. Pardon. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pardon._

Sansa ferma les yeux et s'endormit, le paysage de Winterfell flottant dans sa tête, lui faisant afficher un dernier sourire heureux.

…

La reine s'avança dans les longs couloirs du château royal, suivie de deux gardes en armure, chargés de la protéger et de veiller sur elle. La reine, Sansa Baratheon, portait une robe flottante, violette, à partir de sa cage thoracique, soutenant ses seins mais laissant le reste délaisser ses courbes afin de cacher son ventre rond.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 lunes que le mariage royal avait été célébré et la reine était enceinte depuis 3 longues lunes. Sansa restait souvent dans ses appartements ne sortant que sur l'une des immenses terrasses du château, celle lui étant réservée.

Il faisait chaud, en cette belle journée, et la reine aurait bien aimé aller tremper ses pieds dans la mer fraîche de Port-Réal. Mais Mestre Pycelle lui avait fortement déconseillé de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la faire tomber malade lors de sa grossesse, il avait soutenu qu'elle avait besoin de repos, des bains chauds et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour être à l'aise.

Sansa s'arrêta devant une porte du château protégé par des gardes qui s'inclinèrent immédiatement en voyant leur reine.

-Lord Lannister, sa majesté, la reine, est là, avertit un garde en ouvrant grand la porte du bureau de la main du roi.

Tywin s'avança vers Sansa et s'inclina poliment devant sa reine, l'invitant à entrer d'un signe poli.

Sansa entra et la porte se referma sur elle, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau organisé.

-Que me vaut cet honneur, majesté ?

-Je souhaitais vous parlez de certaines choses importantes, concernant le Nord, Lord Tywin.

Tywin plissa les yeux, ne s'attendant pas réellement à cela de la part de Sansa, mais il hocha la tête rapidement et tira une chaise afin que la femme enceinte puisse s'asseoir, il s'assit ensuite en face d'elle et l'écouta.

-Depuis la chute des Stark, la maison Bolton dirige le Nord, il est en de même pour le Conflans, par le passé dirigé par les Tully et désormais sous le commandement de la maison Frey. Est-ce bien cela, Lord Tywin ?

-C'est bien cela, ma reine.

-Ma famille était des traîtres, souligna indifféremment Sansa, habituée depuis le temps, mais ces terres m'appartiennent, à moi, et à mon héritier.

-Si je peux me permettre, votre grâce, un de vos cousins Tully, mariée avec une fille de Walder Frey est encore en vie.

-Justement, en ce qui concerne le Conflans, je voudrais que ce soit ce cousin éloigné Tully qui le dirige et non Walder Frey. Quant au Nord et à la reconstruction de Winterfell, je veux qu'il soit sous mon commandement, je veux que vous indiquiez aux Bolton que leur commandement du Nord n'est que _temporaire _!

Tywin Lannister observa Sansa et se lécha rapidement la lèvre supérieure, impressionnée.

Il avait connu une jeune fille frêle, innocente et brisée lorsqu'il était arrivé à King's Landing, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sansa puisse s'affirmer en tant que reine en seulement une dizaine de lunes.

-Lord Edmure Tully a été pris en otage après le mariage rouge, rétorqua Tywin, comment allez vous convaincre Lord Frey de…

-Je suis la reine des sept royaumes, le coupa immédiatement Sansa, si je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

Tywin écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si il avait bien entendu Sansa prononcer ses mots. Cela ressemblait d'avantage à sa fille, Cersei, qu'à Sansa Stark, nouvellement reine.

-Vous avez raison mais rien n'est sans conséquence, ma reine…Et puis la décision finale revient au roi.

-Je le sais bien, mais je souhaite devenir reine _régente. _Si Joffrey me donne son accord, je m'occuperais de tout cela personnellement et vous m'aiderez.

Cela sonnait bien plus comme un ordre que comme une demande.

-Comment allez-vous convaincre sa grâce, votre mari ?

-Le Nord est tumultueux, Lord Tywin, si on ne le contrôle pas, il pourrait revenir à se révolter de nouveau. Le roi doit être respecté partout, mais les nordiens sont comme des animaux sauvages, ils sont les plus difficiles à contrôler. Seulement, si ils savent qu'un héritier Stark-Baratheon dirige, le nom Stark les calmera et ils ne voudront plus se révolter. De ce fait, je souhaite faire réapparaître la bannière Stark.

-C'est la bannière d'une famille traîtresse...

-Elle n'apparaîtra jamais seule. Elle sera toujours accompagnée de la bannière Baratheon. Pour représenter l'héritier du roi et moi-même.

-Très bien, j'en parlerais à sa grâce et si il y consent, vous pourrez assister aux réunions du conseil.

Sansa se leva d'elle-même et s'apprêta à quitter la salle, mais se retourna vers Tywin et ajouta un nouvel argument à sa proposition :

-Si on a les Boltons, les Frey comme alliés en plus des maisons que l'on possède déjà, on pourra éliminer Stannis Baratheon bien plus facilement.

-Ce sont des paroles justes et sages, ma reine.

Sansa quitta la pièce, laissant Tywin seul, avec ses pensées.

_Joffrey aura finalement peut-être bien fait de refuser le mariage avec Margaery Tyrell…_

…

La petite terrasse en pierre, au milieu des jardins royaux, protégée par un toit construit dans le même matériau donnait vu sur l'océan infinie et si bleu de King's Landing.

Depuis le départ des Tyrell de la capitale, Sansa venait souvent ici, elle en avait fait sa terrasse privé, l'ambiance lui rappelant la présence réconfortante d'Olenna et Margaery Tyrell.

Assise sur le rebord du petit mur en pierre bordant les bords de la terrasse, la reine de Westeros observait la mer bleue, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ma reine, voici les gâteaux au citron que vous avez demandé, annonça un domestique en posant une assiette en argent sur la table trônant au milieu de la terrasse.

Sansa tourna doucement sa tête vers le domestique et observa la table devant elle garnie d'eau ainsi que toutes sortes de pâtisseries en plus des gâteaux au citron, un soutient plat s'élevant de quelques centimètres portait une assiette de porcelaine contenant des cerises rougeâtres.

-Est-ce que tout est à votre goût, votre grâce ? Souhaitez-vous autre chose ? Insista le domestique.

Sansa darda son regard bleu sur l'agaçant domestique et lui ordonna de disposer.

Le domestique fit une légère révérence et s'apprêta à partir, quant Sansa eut une idée.

-En fait, revenez, l'interpella soudainement Sansa.

-Oui, ma reine ?

-J'aimerais que vous alliez chercher Seigneur Tyrion Lannister et que vous lui demandiez de venir, de ma part.

-O-Oui, tout de suite, ma reine.

Le domestique disparut dans la végétation magnifique des jardins.

Sansa se leva et se dirigea vers la table et prenant un siège, se mit à déguster un succulent gâteau au citron.

Il s'écoula une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle aperçut Tyrion Lannister marcher dans l'allée menant à la petite terrasse, il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille et se pencha en une révérence.

-Vous souhaitiez me voir, ma reine.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si formel avec moi, Tyrion. Je vous dois beaucoup, appelez-moi Sansa !

-Comme vous voulez, Sansa. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Il y a quelques jours, un corbeau est arrivé depuis Hautjardin où ma chère amie, Margaery, m'écrivait de ces nouvelles…

-Et donc ? Poursuivit Tyrion en prenant place sur un siège en face de Sansa.

-Et, j'ignore si votre père vous en a parlé, mais je souhaite reconquérir le Nord des Boltons. La guerre n'est pas terminée, il nous reste Stannis à écraser. Et il nous faut le plus d'alliés possible ! Il est faible, sa flotte a été détruite, par vous, lors de la bataille de la Néra, c'est le moment d'attaquer.

-Vous me surprenez, Sansa. Mais que suggérez-vous exactement ?

-Un mariage doit avoir lieu avec les Tyrell et j'ai pensé à Loras et Cersei et à Margaery et vous-même.

-Je ne crois pas que lady Margaery…

-Son père hésite entre trois hommes, Lord Tyrion, un jeune homme de la maison Karstark, Tommen Baratheon et vous. Margaery m'a écrit qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas le Karstark et que Tommen était trop jeune. Alors…Il ne reste que vous.

-Je suppose que vous en avez parlé à mon père et qu'il a accepté, soupira Tyrion.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Vous êtes le premier concerné, si vous refusez, j'avertirais Margaery.

Sansa observa la réaction de Tyrion, qui semblait surpris de la réponse de la reine, il plissa les yeux et murmura :

-Si Lady Margaery souhaitait revenir à King's Landing afin que nous discutions de cela, cela me plairait. Demandez-lui si cela lui conviendrait. N'en parlez pas à mon père, il me forcerait la main. Et je ne veux pas de cela.

-Bien, on prétextera que Margaery est simplement venu en visite.

-Oui. Et on verra pour le reste.

-Vous allez adorer Margaery, j'en suis sûre. Votre père sera si heureux que vous ayez pris cette initiative.

-Il saura que cela ne vient pas de moi, souffla simplement Tyrion, pas besoin de mentir.

-Bien…Et quant est-il de votre sœur, Cersei ?

-Cersei n'acceptera pas, sous aucune prétexte.

-Mais je suis la reine, maintenant, et si mon mari, le roi, accepte. Elle ne pourra pas refuser.

Tyrion dévisagea Sansa. Cette jeune fille suggérait-elle de se mettre à dos Cersei Lannister ?

-Ce serait une mauvaise idée…

-Je vais en parler à Cersei, je saurais la convaincre, affirma avec assurance Sansa.

-Bien…

-Merci Tyrion, pour tout, sincèrement, je dois, cependant, y aller.

Sansa se leva et remercia Tyrion une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la terrasse gracieusement, la tête haute, devant ses domestiques qui se penchèrent en une révérence à son passage.

Sa longue robe grisâtre traînait derrière elle entourant son magnifique corps rond par la grossesse et ses cheveux roux brillaient au soleil chaud de King's Landing.

Le gnome écarquilla les yeux et tenta de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune fille timide et prude qu'il connaissait.

Sansa avait grandi, la petite colombe, comme aimait l'appeler Cersei était devenue une reine.

Reine Sansa.

* * *

**Ceci est, à la base, un One-Shot, puis il s'est transformé en une histoire d'une dizaine de chapitres, mais j'ai eu une idée géniale, mais je ne sais pas si je veux intégrer cette idée dans cette histoire où dans une autre. **

**Laissez des reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Emma. **


	2. Hound of the Queen

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Voici la suite, rien que pour vous. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Un peu de SanSan dans ce chapitre, mais sachez, que l'histoire d'amour se construira ils ne tomberont pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre directement. Ce serait trop facile et j'aime les choses compliqués ;).**

**Maintenant, voici mes réponses : **

**Aricie : Merci, pour être honnête, pour un auteur c'est important mais pas toujours le cas, je suis assez contente du chapitre 1. Je le trouve intéressant et assez descriptif de la suite. **

**Marina Ka-Fai : Merci pour ta review, déjà et ouais, je sais, Sansa est vraiment mieux quand elle n'est pas faible. Mais en même temps, avec tout ce qu'elle vie, est-ce qu'on doit lui en vouloir ? Mais, en mon pouvoir d'auteur, j'ai voulu la faire plus confiante, plus "reine", quoi. Je m'inspire de Margaery, un peu de Cersei mais je ne veux pas que Sansa agisse comme on sait que Margaery ou Cersei le ferait, parce que Sansa est sa propre personne, tu vois ?**

**Lineson : Merci, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te captiver. Comme je viens de l'écrire. Cette Sansa confiante est plus intéressante que celle, victime. Je vais, vraiment, continuer à m'inspirer de la nouvelle Sansa et j'espère que dans la série elle deviendra encore plus comme cela. **

**Guest : Hahha :D Une fan de Sandor x Sansa, hein ? Moi ausi je les adore. Mais ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours pour eux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je les adore, donc, il risque (à 100 %) d'y en avoir du Sansan. Oui Sansa ne peut pas être une reine naïve et faible, pas à King's Landing. Et surtout avec ce qu'elle va vivre. Tu verras ;)**

**Cristalyn : Merci beaucoup et encore une fois, Sansa ne pourra pas survivre si elle ne continue pas comme cela. Clairement pas. **

**Kobaflo : Encore une fan de Sandor x Sansa. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire t'intéresse. Ça fait vraiment plaisir et plus que tu te réjouis pour la suite, comme vous tous, la voici ! **

**En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 ! **

_**Enjoy ! :D**_

* * *

_**2\. « Hound of the Queen »**_

_"Le chien de la Reine"_

Le soleil chaud de Port-Réal illuminait les splendides jardins royaux reflétant les centaines d'espèces de fleurs et de plantes différentes qui décoraient chaque côté du petit chemin sinueux des jardins. Plusieurs membres de la cour du roi était dans les magnifiques jardins par cette chaleur, discutant de tout et de rien, profitant de la chaleur agréable de King's Landing.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent et se tassèrent en apercevant la reine dans une longue robe couleur crème sans manche, ne portant qu'un simple long tissus couleur saumon qui entourait ses avants bras et passait dans le haut de son dos, le tissus passant par le creux de son coude et tombant de chaque côté de son ventre rebondit, accompagné d'une araignée discrète comme un chat.

-Les Bolton ont refusés de rendre le Nord, déclara Varys en joignant ses mains ensembles.

Sansa pinça sa lèvre inférieure et secoua doucement la tête, faisant doucement danser ses boucles rousses attachés simplement de deux tresses sur le côté de son crâne qui se joignait en une unique longue tresses contre le reste de ses cheveux détachés derrière sa tête.

-Je m'en doutais, rétorqua la reine en baissant la tête, qu'à dit le roi à cette annonce ?

-À vrai dire…Il n'est pas encore au courant, mais il le saura bien assez vite.

-Et quant est-il de Walder Frey ?

-Il a répondu qu'il ne recevrait aucun ordre d'une…enfin de vous.

-De quoi m'a t-il insulté ? Demanda Sansa qui avait très bien vu l'hésitation de Varys.

-Je ne préfère pas le dire, ma reine, ce n'est qu'une provocation.

-De quoi m'a t-il insulté ?! Répéta Sansa un peu plus fermement.

-D'une putain Stark, marmonna doucement Varys en essayant de distinguer la réaction de sa reine, vous devez savoir que pour beaucoup vous êtes la fille d'un traître et le fait que vous soyez monter sur le trône en irrite la plupart.

-Oui…Ils auraient préférés Margaery Tyrell comme reine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas tous, ma reine, seulement certains, rétorqua Varys afin de ne pas vexer sa reine.

-Le roi Joffrey a t-il vu ce mot ?

-Heu…Non.

-Montrez-lui, si Walder Frey refuse d'exécuter mes ordres, peut-être exécutera t-il ceux de son roi !

-Comme vous voudrez, ma reine. Et qu'allez-vous faire à propos des Bolton ?

-Je les ferais agenouiller avec l'aide des maisons Tyrell et Lannister.

-Tyrell ?

-Oui Tyrell, n'êtes-vous pas au courant ? Vos oiseaux ont arrêtés de chuchoter, Lord Varys ?

-Non, mes petits oiseaux m'ont dit que les Tyrell venaient en « visite » dans la capitale à votre demande.

-Vos petits oiseaux ont raison, Lord Varys. Mais si vous pouviez rester silencieux, comme une véritable araignée, ce serait parfait.

-Bien sûr, ma reine.

Sansa hocha la tête et changea de direction en s'éloignant sous le regard de Varys, lorsqu'elle dépassa ses gardes, ils la suivirent immédiatement, sans un mot et elle traversa le jardin en sens inverse afin de rentrer au donjon rouge.

…

Sandor Clegan poussa un petit bâillement silencieux qui fut accompagné d'un second bâillement, assez fort, du roi, Joffrey, assit sur son trône, écoutant les dernières nouvelles dont Pycelle l'informait.

Le vieil homme parlait lentement et doucement, il ennuyait et endormait profondément Joffrey qui posa sa joue contre son poing en poussant un long soupir d'ennui.

Mais il était roi, et il se devait d'écouter les nouvelles concernant son royaume, comme un bon roi le ferait. En ce moment, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

-Les-Les nouvelles du Nord, votre majesté…Les Bolton refusent de céder le Nord à votre héritier…

Joffrey se redressa sur le trône et observa le mestre avant de s'écrier un long et agacé :  
-Quoi ?! Ils osent me résister, je suis leur roi !

-Lord Frey, lui, a simplement refusé de donner le Conflans à Lord Edmure Tully si l'ordre venait de…De votre reine.

Joffrey plissa les yeux, ne s'attendant pas réellement à cela, il fronça ensuite les sourcils :

-Comment cela ?

-Il refuse d'obéir à votre femme car l'ordre venait d'elle à l'origine…

-J'avais compris, siffla Joffrey en roulant des yeux, mais pourquoi ?

-C'est une Stark et les Stark sont des traitres…

Joffrey porta son pouce à ses lèvres et son regard se perdit au loin, il haussa un sourcil et observa Lord Baelish, parmi ses conseillers puis se tourna vers Pycelle.

-Elle n'est plus une Stark, c'est une Baratheon, elle porte mon héritier, que veut de plus Lord Frey ?!

-Je ne sais pas, mon roi, marmonna Pycelle, sinon au niveau de la fille Targaryen, elle…

-Stop, je ne veux pas en entendre plus, envoyez un corbeau à Lord Frey, dîtes-lui que ma femme n'ordonne rien sans mon commandement.

-Votre grâce, intervint Lord Baelish, Mestre Pycelle oublie de vous dire que Lord Frey a insulté votre femme, dans sa lettre, de putain Stark. Il serait judicieux de le faire venir ici et de lui apprendre le respect.

-Il n'a pas tort, ma femme est la fille d'un traitre. Un traite qui s'est prétendu meilleur ami de mon père !

-Peu importe, votre grâce, si il peut se permettre d'insulter la reine sans représailles, que va penser le royaume ?

-Vous avez raison, lord Baelish, ordonnez-lui de venir ici.

Petyr Baelish hocha la tête et adressa un regard à Varys, à côté de lui derrière le trône, les deux hochèrent la tête l'un à l'autre, tandis que le roi ordonnait à Pycelle d'écrire une lettre à Lord Frey.

Sandor Clegan fronça les sourcils aux informations qu'il venait d'entendre et perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque le roi quitta la salle du trône, Sandor se dirigea vers les appartements de sa nouvelle reine.

Deux gardes se tenaient devant la porte et dès que le chien approcha ils braquèrent leurs épées vers lui.

-Je viens voir la reine.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'a demandé.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait, mais je viens lui parler. Pourriez-vous l'avertir de ma présence ?

-Va t-en, chien, tu n'as aucun droit d'exiger de voir la reine si elle ne t'a pas demandé.

-Dieu, vous êtes des petits emmerdeurs, cracha Sandor en sortant son épée, imité par les deux gardes.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? Siffla une voix froide dans leur dos.

Lord Baelish s'avança dans une tenue entièrement noire, les yeux légèrement plissé, brillant de curiosité.

-Seigneur Baelish, commença l'un des chevaliers, Le chien cherchait à parler à la reine, nous lui avons, bien entendu, refusé l'entrée mais il a insisté et a commencé à sortir son épée, nous avons riposter.

Petyr observa le chien qui roulait des yeux, presque exaspéré.

Petyr n'avait aucune intention de régler ce conflit, mais quelque chose l'intriguait.

-Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de parler à la reine, chien ? Vous a t-elle convoqué ?

-Non, marmonna Sandor d'une voix rauque, je devais simplement lui parler.

-À propos de…?

-Cela ne concerne que la reine et moi, de quoi vous mêlez-vous ?

Petyr avala difficilement sa salive et le fusilla du regard avant d'ordonner sèchement :

-Déguerpissez, chien. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Rétorqua sèchement Sandor.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lord Tyrion en sortit, sifflotant comme si de rien était, il passa devant tous les hommes et les salua d'un air guai :

-Bonne soirée à vous tous.

\- Lord Tyrion, l'interpela froidement Petyr, que faisiez-vous dans les appartements de la reine ? Je doute que le roi apprécie cela.

-Ça va vous étonnez mais elle m'a invité à diner avec elle et on discutait de choses importantes, politique, Nord, Bolton, tout ça…En tout cas, le bœuf du cuisiner était excellent, je vous conseille vivement d'en goûter. Bonne soirée, messieurs.

Sandor profita de l'inattention des gardes et de Petyr Baelish pour se glisser dans la chambre où son petit oiseau savourait un gâteau au citron alors que des domestiques débarrassaient la table sur laquelle elle et Tyrion avaient mangés.

Les gardes se précipitèrent après le chien et l'attrapèrent rapidement.

-Pardon, ma reine, nous allons le faire sortir, immédiatement.

-Attendez, que voulez-vous, Ser Clegan ?

-Vous parlez. Mais vos gardes ainsi que ce fichu argentier ont jugé bon que je n'avais rien à faire ici !

Sansa s'avança vers la porte et sourit à Lord Baelish qui haussa un sourcil, la jalousie brulant ses entrailles.

-Merci de vous portez garant de mon bien être, Lord Baelish, mais Ser Clegan n'a aucune intention de me faire du mal, quant à vous, gardes, si quiconque vient me voir, avertissez-moi avant de le chasser.

-Oui, votre majesté, acquiesça un des gardes, se retenant de fulminer sous le regard victorieux du chien.

-Bien, soupira Petyr, dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

-À vous aussi, sourit doucement Sansa avant de fermer la porte au nez du Lord et des deux gardes.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Sansa en reprenant sa pâtisserie.

-J'ai appris que Walder Frey vous a insulté parce que vous lui avez ordonnés quelque chose, vous vous mêlez de politique, maintenant ?

Sansa lança un coup d'œil aux oreilles indiscrètes de ses domestiques qui nettoyaient la table sur laquelle elle venait de diner et prit la carafe de vin restant sur la table.

Sansa s'avança vers son armoire et tout en s'emparant d'une coupe de cristal, elle murmura à son invité :

-J'ai voulu prendre mes marques en tant que reine, d'une certaine façon. Mais cela a échoué…

Sansa déposa la coupe sur la table avant d'y verser du vin et de la servir au chien.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez rarement l'occasion de boire un vin de si bonne qualité…

Sandor haussa un sourcil en observant la boisson et releva les yeux vers sa reine :

-Je ne saurais pas faire la différence entre un vin qu'on sert à une reine et un vin d'un bordel !

Sansa soupira tandis qu'une de ses domestiques observait la scène, les yeux brillant d'incompréhension :

-Ma reine, osa t-elle demander, pourquoi recevez-vous un tel homme dans vos appartements ? Sans vouloir vous froissez, Ser Clegan.

-Je ne suis pas un Ser, grogna Sandor en roulant des yeux, et j'ai entendu pire dans ma vie comme insulte, fillette.

-Je comprends que sa présence puisse sembler insupportable, rétorqua Sansa, mais elle ne l'est pas tant que ça. Il est comme ça, parce qu'il y a des domestiques et qu'un certain chien veut garder son image d'homme sans pitié.

-Je n'ai pas l'image d'un homme sans pitié, j'en suis un, je pourrais lui couper la gorge sans réfléchir à votre fichu servante !

Sansa roula des yeux et ordonna à ses domestiques de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Lorsque la porte claqua, Sansa s'assit sur son immense lit baldaquin, soudainement bien plus à l'aise, seule avec Sandor.

-Bois, ordonna Sansa en savourant le gout laissé par son gâteau au citron dans sa bouche, bois pour moi aussi, je ne peux point le faire, j'ai un futur-roi dans le ventre.

Sandor obéit et avala le liquide bordeaux d'une traite avant d'essuyer sa bouche d'un revers de poignet :

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier ce vin ?

-Ce que tu es ingrat…

-Ouais, ouais je suis ingrat…Mais explique-moi en détails cette histoire avec Lord Frey et les Bolton.

-Ce n'est pas important, soupira Sansa, j'ai simplement voulu récupérer le Nord et faire persister la mémoire de ma famille patriarcale et matriarcale, malgré tout. Tywin Lannister avait même accepté de faire réapparaitre la bannière Stark, à côté de celle Barathon, évidemment. Mais Roose Bolton a refusé de céder le Nord, quant à Walder Frey, il ne veut pas d'ordre d'une « putain Stark ».

-Tu devrais lui faire payer, petit oiseau. Le roi a exigé que Lord Frey soit emmené ici, il ne voulait pas perdre son autorité il n'a donc pas laissé Walder Frey vous insulté sans conséquences…

-Comment je pourrais lui faire payer ? Demanda doucement Sansa, ses yeux brillant encore d'une certaine forme d'innocence malgré le temps passé.

-Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas tuer qui que ce soit, alors, retire-lui ses titres et envoie-le au mur pour avoir insulté la reine, tu peux exagérer aussi, l'histoire.

-Je…Je ne veux pas mentir, pas comme Joffrey.

-Je sais. Mais fais-lui payer, fais-lui bien comprendre qu'on ne parle pas de toi, ainsi, tu es reine ou pas, merde !

-O-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais me faire respecter, murmura Sansa en se postant près de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Tant mieux, sourit Sandor, dis-moi, je pourrais me reprendre de ce vin ?

-Pourquoi ? Sourit, avec amusement, Sansa, je croyais qu'il n'avait rien de plus qu'un vin de bordel ?

-C'est toujours le cas, mais j'ai foutrement soif !

Sansa roula des yeux mais hocha la tête, le laissant se faire plaisir et se remplir la panse.

…

La gorge de la reine se dessécha lorsque qu'elle frappa quelques coups secs contre la porte de son époux, elle lécha rapidement ses lèvres et attendit que Joffrey ouvre, elle passa ses mains sur les plis de sa robe bleu ciel et joignit ses mains ensembles sur le bas de son ventre, le dos bien droit.

Elle ignora royalement le regard du Chien qui gardait la porte du roi, posté près d'elle, l'observant de ses yeux marron.

-Le roi t'a convoqué pour satisfaire ses plaisirs ? Marmonna Sandor en haussant un sourcil.

-Ferme-la, rétorqua sèchement Sansa juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

-Ma reine, siffla la voix trépignante de Joffrey, entrez.

Sansa pénétra dans les appartements du roi, son mari et la porte se referma tandis que le chien se replaça devant la porte, les lèvres pincées.

-Pauvre petit oiseau, chuchota t-il à lui-même.

Sansa, dans les appartements de Joffrey, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsqu'elle vit un fastidieux repas sur la table de son époux.

-Mon roi, est-ce pour moi ?

-Ça l'est, cela vous fait-il plaisir ? Demanda Joffrey en posant son regard vert étincelant sur elle.

-Oui, votre grâce, s'écria Sansa, beaucoup mais…Vous n'auriez pas dû.

-Ne dites pas de telles sottises, vous êtes ma reine, Sansa, et vous portez mon fils.

_Ou votre fille._

Sansa n'osa, bien évidemment, pas dire cela à voix haute et adressa un sourire éblouissant à Joffrey.

Joffrey tira une des deux chaises de la table ronde et invita sa dame à s'assoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci, votre grâce.

-Appelez-moi Joffrey, nous sommes mari et femme.

-Oui, Joffrey, acquiesça Sansa, que mange t-on ?

-Vous verrez, Sansa.

La domestique servit deux verres de vin au roi et à la reine, Sansa poussa discrètement son verre, n'ayant aucune intention de le boire, Joffrey avala une gorgée, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il se lécha les lèvres bien souvent, comme par impatience.

L'entrée fut somptueuse, de simples fromages divers, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres et quelques tomates salées servies à part.

Sansa se délecta sous le regard de son mari, brillant de satisfaction. Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres et son regard se perdit derrière elle.

Lorsqu'une domestique arriva avec un grand plat d'argent recouvert d'un couvercle bombé, le sourire de Joffrey s'agrandit et il insista pour que Sansa soit servie en premier.

-Ouvrez-le, Sansa.

-Votre gr…Joffrey, ce serait impoli de ma part de manger devant vous alors que vous n'êtes pas servis.

-Je ne vous demande pas de manger, simplement d'ouvrir ce fichu plat, ordonna sèchement Joffrey.

-Bien…

Sansa prit le couvercle doucement et son cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde avant de repartir à la chamade, elle poussa un long sanglot, presque automatique lorsqu'elle croisa un regard brun familier dans son plat.

Le long rire de Joffrey envahit la salle, alors que la tête de Robb Stark fixait sa sœur, qui ne put le regarder plus longtemps.

Sansa mit une main devant sa bouche et un torrent de larmes dévala ses joues pâles, elle hurla à la domestique, qui inconsciente de ce qu'elle avait apporté, fut presque trop choquée pour réagir :

-DÉBARASSEZ-MOI DE ÇA ! Hurla Sansa à la domestique qui, les mains tremblantes, reprit le plat et fila loin de sa reine.

Joffrey plissa les yeux de satisfaction et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit encore – si c'est possible -.

-Walder Frey m'a demandé de tester votre fidélité à moi, votre mari et votre roi en vous montrant cette tête et qu'en dépit de votre réaction, il viendrait s'excuser ou non publiquement auprès de vous. Mais si vous étiez convaincu que votre frère était un traitre, vous n'auriez pas pleuré, ma reine. Et de ce fait, il aurait accepté de présenter ses excuses, mais je vois qu'il avait raison, vous êtes une traitresse, comme votre famille.

-C'était mon frère, souffla difficilement Sansa, traitre ou non, c'était mon frère. J'ai grandis avec lui, je l'aimais, il était de ma famille, comment vouliez-vous que je ne pleure pas ?

-Et bien, ma reine ne devrait pas aimer un traitre, vous méritez une punition exemplaire, pour vous apprendre à être une meilleure reine !

Sansa fronça les sourcils, puis Joffrey la prit violement par le poignet et l'entraina sur le lit, arrachant sans scrupule sa luxueuse robe bleu clair.

Sandor Clegane serrait les poings, il avala difficilement sa salive alors que les sanglots de son petit oiseau persistaient accompagnés du rire de ce merdeux de Joffrey.

Il entendait le sommier du lit grincer et cogner contre le mur, créant un rythme avec les cris de Sansa. Un bruit de gifle résonna et les sanglots devinrent plus calmes, puis inaudibles.

Sandor lança un coup d'œil à la porte et voulut presque entrer par un accès de folie, mais la porte était fermée à clef. Il soupira de frustration et tressaillit lorsqu'un nouveau cri involontaire résonna à travers la porte.

Il entendit un long grognement de plaisir provenant de Joffrey accompagné d'un long sanglot de Sansa, puis tout redevint silencieux.

Après quelques minutes, le lit grinça puis la porte s'ouvrit, donnant vue sur Sansa, totalement dévastée et tremblante de la tête au pied. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa coiffure élaborée n'était plus, sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et quelques bleus apparaissaient sur son visage alors que des hématomes étaient visibles sur sa nuque.

-Petit oiseau…

Sansa releva ses yeux bleus éteints vers lui et ne dit rien avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Sandor lança un coup d'œil dans la chambre, où Joffrey, nu sur son lit, dormait comme un loir.

L'idée de le tuer traversa la tête de Sandor et y resta pendant une longue minute, mais il finit par fermer la porte et continua de garder la porte du roi en pensant à son petit oiseau blessé.

…

Cersei Lannister haussa un sourcil lorsque son père braqua ses yeux sur elle, exigeant son attention. Elle bailla longuement et poussa un petit ricanement :

-Je ne te crois pas, père.

-Et bien, ne me crois pas, Cersei. Mais les Tyrell arrivent dans quelques jours, tout au plus et Tyrion aurait dans l'intention de se marier avec Margaery car l'idée viendrait d'elle.

-C'est vraiment une excellente blague, père, mais…Vraiment, non, sourit brièvement Cersei en observant sa coupe de vin.

-Cersei, n'use pas de ma patience, siffla Tywin, je ne sais pas pourquoi et dieu sait que je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi mais tu sembles être d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

-Il me semblait que tu voulais que Tyrion se marie pour que Castral Rock persiste dans la lignée des Lannister, rétorqua Cersei en avalant une gorgée de vin, quel est le problème ?

-Tyrion ne ferait jamais preuve de ce genre d'initiative, ce qui veut dire qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

-Peut-être quelqu'un l'a t-il convaincu, murmura nonchalamment Cersei.

-Quelqu'un ? Mais qui pourrait convaincre ce crétin de gnome et être en contact avec les Tyrell mis à part, toi, moi ou Joffrey !?

Cersei leva les yeux et but une nouvelle gorgée du liquide sec mais doux, lorsque Tywin murmura doucement :

-Sansa…

Le nom de sa petite colombe fit relever les yeux à Cersei qui soupira derechef.

-C'est de plus en plus insensé, pourquoi Sansa ferait-elle cela ?

-Car elle a besoin d'alliances pour récupérer le Nord et les Tyrell ont de l'argent et une armée, ils sont la deuxième maison la plus puissante de Westeros !

-Cela semble logique mais…Pourquoi Margaery aurait-elle soumise l'idée ?

-Parce que cela profite aussi aux Tyrell, en joignant nos maisons, on crée une nouvelle force ! Cette fille m'impressionne, elle a dû user de son charisme pour convaincre Tyrion…

-Et c'est vos espions qui vous ont rapportés cette idée de fiançailles entre Tyrion et Margaery, je suppose. Et le roi est-il au courant ?

-Joffrey ferait rater l'opération, il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous, pour l'instant, et je compte sur toi pour aller parler à Sansa.

-Je dois aller la féliciter ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non, vous allez arranger ton futur mariage avec Loras Tyrell, rétorqua Tywin alors que les yeux de Cersei s'écarquillèrent.

-Quoi ? Père, il en ait hors de question !

-Je suis la main, Cersei, tu ne discutes pas.

-Et je suis la rei…

-Non, tu n'es plus la reine. Tu es l'ex reine régente, la reine, c'est Sansa et je veux que tu ailles la voir pour qu'elle convainque Margaery de parler à son frère à propos de cela, quant à moi, je vais m'occuper d'Olenna et Mace Tyrell.

-Mais…

-Ce sera tout, Cersei.

La blonde se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot, la haine au cœur, elle pinça ses lèvres et se dirigea vers les appartements de la reine, mais deux gardes l'arrêtèrent.

-La reine a demandé à ce qu'on ne laisse entrer personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Même sa nouvelle mère ? Questionna Cersei en haussant un sourcil.

-La reine a bien précisé personne, lady Cersei.

-Dîtes-lui tout de même que je suis là et que j'aimerais lui parler…

Le garde observa Cersei et hocha la tête, il toqua à la porte et cria assez fort :

-Dites à sa majesté que lady Cersei souhaite lui parler !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une domestique ouvrit la porte et s'inclina devant Cersei.

-Sa grâce a accepté de vous recevoir, mais sans vos gardes, ma dame.

-Il va de soit, sourit doucement Cersei en pénétrant dans les appartements.

Cersei entra dans les chambres dans lesquelles elle avait été pendant plus de 19 ans, elle suivit la domestique silencieusement, lorsque la servante lui montra la porte de la terrasse donnant vue sur la mer, où Sansa était posée, protégée du soleil par un grand tissus blanc au dessus d'elle, tenus par plusieurs pieds en bois.

Cersei s'avança vers l'épouse de son fils qui cousait un tissu aux couleurs des Lannister.

Cersei sourit doucement en apercevant ce qui ressemblait à un lion :

-Tu as toujours eu un tel talent pour la couture, petite colombe. Il aurait été dommage de le gâcher.

-Merci…J'aime coudre pour me détendre, ça me permet de me concentrer sur autre chose…

-Te souviens-tu de la première fois que l'on s'ait parlée ? Tu portais une si jolie robe bleu et tes cheveux avaient été arrangés magnifiquement, dans un style tout à fait unique, tes yeux brillaient d'une joie et d'une innocence que je crains n'avoir plus la chance de voir chez toi…

-J'ai grandis, j'ai perdu mon âme d'enfant et…Je suis devenue reine…

-…Et tu es devenue reine. Une reine ne peut pas faire preuve d'innocence et de naïveté…

-Non, elle ne peut pas, acquiesça Sansa en observant la magnifique blonde qu'elle avait tant admirée, autrefois.

-Sansa, tu portes dans ton ventre, un futur roi pour Westeros ou une future princesse qui sera mariée à l'un des plus grands chevaliers de ce monde, mais le plus important, tu portes ton enfant, et ce petit être dont tu souffriras mille douleurs pour le faire venir au monde sera la chose la plus précieuse que tu auras. Je me doute que tu l'aimes déjà, mais quand tu pourras le tenir, tu ne penseras qu'une chose. À quel point tu l'aimes, malgré tout. Mes enfants sont mes plus précieux trésors et je ne veux pas les quitter, jamais. Je les aime trop, alors, je te demande, de mère à mère, de ne pas me marier à un Ser de n'importe où dans le monde pour des raisons politiques ou autre. Je ne veux pas quitter mes enfants…Tu peux comprendre, cela ?

-Bien sûr que je peux, Cersei, souffla Sansa, mais…Vous allez devoir répondre à une question…Pourquoi…Pourquoi Joffrey me déteste t-il autant, pourquoi est-il si cruel ? Je ne suis plus une Stark, je suis sa femme alors pourquoi…Pourquoi il…

Cersei sursauta, jamais Sansa Stark n'aurait osé lui poser cette question, mais la reine, Sansa Baratheon, elle se le permettait. Cersei ne sentit ni colère, ni haine remonter, seulement une immense tristesse.

-Qu'a t-il fait, Sansa ?

-Je…Pardon, rien. Rien du tout, sa grâce est juste et bon, je l'aime de-de tout mon cœur et…

-Sansa, répéta Cersei, qu'a t-il fait ? Je te demande en tant que mère de me répondre sincèrement.

-Je…

-Je ne dirais rien, Sansa, mais il faut que tu me répondes !

-Il…Il m'a servit la tête de mon frère…Lors du diner et lorsque j'ai pleuré, il m'a dit que j'étais un traitre car j'en pleurais un et il m'a mit sur le lit…Et il m'a…il m'a…

Les yeux de Sansa se remplirent de larmes, perdus dans le vide, elle revivait cet instant de terreur et d'horreur pur. Cersei poussa un long soupir et regarda sa robe rouge avant de prendre les mains de Sansa entre les siennes.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer, Sansa. J'ai très bien compris…

Sansa baissa la tête et tenta de réprimer ses sanglots alors que ses larmes tombèrent sur son travail de couture inachevé.

-Ne raconte pas cela à n'importe qui, siffla Cersei, Joffrey nierait tout et tu serais tué pour trahison ou quelque chose du genre.

-Je le sais…

-Bien. Sansa, je crois que tu as vécus toute l'horreur qu'une personne peut vivre dans sa vie, j'en suis désolé. Joffrey est…Joffrey a besoin de soutient, si tu lui montres que tu l'aimes, il ne voudra plus te faire de mal…

Sansa se releva brusquement et essuya ses larmes avant de se tourner vers sa belle-mère :

-Je…Je dois y aller, je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain, ma tête tourne.

Cersei hocha la tête et observa cette fille martyrisée par Joffrey, ce monstre qu'elle a crée et qu'elle aimait tant. La blonde soupira et son regard se perdit dans l'océan.

…

Le regard - autrefois si joyeux - froid de Sansa se perdit dans la salle du trône, tandis que près d'elle, son mari siégeait sur le trône de fer, l'air particulièrement ennuyé.

Sansa aperçut quelques dames de la cour rougirent en regardant Joffrey et se chuchoter des mots entre elles. Sansa crut presque se revoir avec son amie Lizzie, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille pleine de rêves de Winterfell et que le roi avait débarqué avec le prince. Joffrey semblait si…chevaleresque à l'époque.

Sansa leva les yeux vers son mari qui semblait agacé par quelque chose. À la droite du trône de fer, Tywin Lannister, la main du roi parlait de choses qui semblaient graves avec un garde que Sansa ne connaissait pas.

-Ma reine, appela doucement Joffrey de sorte que le brouhaha ne se tassa pas, avez-vous une idée de ce qui se passerait si l'enfant que vous portiez s'avérait être une fille ?

Sansa releva doucement ses yeux bleus vers Joffrey qui esquissait un sourire sadique.

-Je ne souhaite pas penser à cela, ce serait honteux pour vous, votre grâce, et je ne veux pas vous mettre dans l'embarras.

-Il n'y aurait pas d'embarras, ma reine, car à l'instant où je verrais que c'est une fille, je prendrais mon épée en acier valérienne et planterais dans la poitrine, j'affirmais ensuite que ma fille était un mort né. Vous me donnez d'abord un fils, après faites toutes les filles que vous voulez.

Sansa tressaillit mais osa simplement dire :

-Oui, mon roi.

Ses yeux bleus Tully se baissèrent sur son ventre et elle pria, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, pour que cet enfant soit un garçon.

-Et bien, ces Tyrell mettent bien du temps à arriver, siffla Joffrey bien fort.

-La route est longue, votre grâce, dit simplement Tywin.

Joffrey poussa plusieurs soupirs d'ennui pendant encore une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvre grandement et que la bannière Tyrell apparaisse.

Les yeux de Sansa brillèrent de joie, lorsqu'elle vit la famille Tyrell s'avancer d'un pas ferme, Loras en avant, suivit de Mace Tyrell, d'Olenna puis Margaery, entourés d'une quarantaine de gardes.

Ils se mirent tous le genoux à terre devant Joffrey et Sansa trépignait d'impatience, toutes ces coutumes protocolaires l'insupportaient.

-Levez-vous, bienvenue de nouveau au Donjon Rouge c'est une joie de vous revoir, proclama Joffrey, Ser Loras, Lord Tyrell, Lady Olenna et…Lady Margaery, toujours aussi belle.

-Merci, votre grâce, murmura Margaery avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Des domestiques vont vous assigner vos chambres, un grand banquet aura lieu, ce soir, en votre honneur, déclara Joffrey.

-Merci, majesté, murmura Mace Tyrell, vous nous faites un grand honneur.

-Voyons, c'est tout naturel, vous êtes mes invités…Il sera malpoli de mal vous recevoir.

Lorsque la salle du trône se vida peu à peu, Sansa disparut en direction des chambres de Margaery, mais la vue à laquelle elle eut à faire l'arrêta net.

Margaery était au beau milieu du couloir, contre le mur, coincée par Joffrey. Mais son petit rire indiquait à Sansa qu'elle était loin de détester ça. Ou du moins, le prétendait.

-Votre grâce, on ne peut pas faire cela ici, et puis, vous êtes mariés à une magnifique femme, désormais…

-Le roi peut faire tout ce dont il lui plaît…Lady Margaery. Tout, souffla Joffrey le visage caché dans la nuque de la Tyrell.

-Vous avez raison, votre grâce, mais…Si vous me prenez mon innocence, je serais bonne à être vendu à un bordel, est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

Joffrey plongea son regard dans celui de Margaery et lui souffla doucement :

-Non…Dès que vous vous serez marié, je vous prendrais quand cela me chantera ! Vous viendrez me rendre visite et je vous mettrais dans mon lit !

-Je ne peux pas attendre, votre grâce, murmura Margaery, mais pour l'instant, je dois m'installer dans mes chambres, me le permettez-vous ?

Joffrey poussa un petit rire et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Margaery avant de quitter le couloir n'apercevant pas Sansa, qui se cacha, lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

Elle sortit de sa cachette lorsqu'elle vit Margaery soupirer doucement et le masque qu'elle portait en face de Joffrey tomba, un air attristé s'empara de son beau visage qu'elle baissa sur sa robe avant d'entrer à nouveau dans ses chambres sous les yeux de Sansa, qui sentit quelques larmes couler.

_Joffrey n'avait jamais été aussi doux, auparavant, que ce soit avec moi, sa famille ou n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'a Margaery pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de la voir souffrir ?_

_Et pourquoi m'a t-il prise comme épouse, alors ? _

Sansa erra dans les couloirs, l'âme en peine.

Cersei avait tort.

Joffrey se fichait bien que Sansa l'aime ou non, si Joffrey pouvait être amoureux, il le serait mais pas d'elle. De Margaery.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte qu'elle connaissait bien et y frappa plusieurs coups.

Le visage brulé du chien apparut, d'abord grognon puis surpris de voir la reine ici.

-Que fais-tu ici, petit oiseau ?

Sansa entra dans la petite chambre et ferma la porte, elle enleva son foulard léger couleur sang entouré autour de ses épaules dénudés par sa robe doré sans manche.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Sansa ne répondit pas et observa la minuscule chambre du chien, en une pièce, un lit, une fenêtre et une petite armoire en bois.

-C'est petit, constata la reine ayant fait rapidement le tour de l'endroit.

-C'est clair que comparé aux appartements d'une reine, c'est pas du luxe, marmonna Sandor, tu n'as pas répondus à ma question.

-Tais-toi, ordonna brusquement Sansa en se retournant vers le chien, je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter mais pour que tu m'écoutes.

-Bien…

-Avant l'arrivée des Tyrell, Joffrey m'a chuchoté quelque chose pendant que l'on patientait dans la salle du trône, murmura la voix tremblante de Sansa, il m'a dit que si l'enfant que je portais dans mon ventre s'avérait être une fille, il la tuerait dès qu'elle serait hors de moi et prétendrait qu'elle est une mort-né…

En racontant cela, Sansa posa ses mains sur son ventre rond contenant son enfant, ses yeux bleus Tully se remplirent de larmes et elle murmura de sa voix faible :

-J'ai…J'ai cru que…que malgré la sadisme de Joffrey…malgré sa cruauté…Il aimerait nos enfants bien plus que…bien plus qu'il ne m'aurait jamais aimé. Et pourtant…Il menace ce petit avant même qu'il ne soit né…

-Sansa…

-Si cet enfant s'avérait être une fille, tu dois me faire une promesse, Sandor.

-Tout ce que tu voudras…

-Dès qu'elle sera né, souffla la rousse alors qu'une première larme roulait sur sa joue pâle, tu la confieras à une femme de confiance qui s'en occupera comme la sienne…Et je dirais à Joffrey que j'ai fais un déni de grossesse et qu'il n'y a jamais eu de bébé.

-Qui va t'assister petit oiseau pendant cet accouchement, qui saura tenir sa langue ?

-Ma servante, Shae, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Me le promets-tu, Sandor ?

-Je te le promets, car à partir de ce jour, je déclare uniquement à nous deux, ici présent, que je ne suis plus le serviteur de Joffrey…

-Sandor…

-Maintenant, je suis _ton_ chien.

* * *

**Et voilà, le second chapitre. Est-ce que, les Sansan fans sont un peu satisfaites ? Pas totalement ? Haha, je sais. La frustration va monter mais ce ne sera pas en vain ! Promis :3**

**J'ai, aujourd'hui, acheté et téléchargé l'Épisode 2 du jeu Telltage Game de Game of Thrones, j'avais juste adoré l'épisode 1, alors je me suis dis : Je veux l'épisode 2. Il est sortit Jeudi dernier, je crois. Ou Jeudi d'avant, bref. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est disponible sur IOS et sur Androïd. Et le jeu est génial, en anglais, mais génial. On joue de nouveaux personnages, un seigneur d'une maison, une "domestique" noble de Margaery Tyrell et un fugitif qui était dans l'armée de Robb Stark ( l'histoire commence au mariage rouge) et je vous jure qu'on rentre dans le jeu rapidement. Je ne veux pas trop vous en dire mais allez regarder l'épisode 1. Le jeu est à 5,75 dollars mais il en vaut la peine. **

**Malheureusement, Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de jouer à l'Épisode 2 : "The Lost Swords" avant Vendredi. J'ai du boulot pour l'école. Mais après cette semaine, je vais avoir 2 semaines de vacances, donc, je suis conteeeente. Et je pourrais me concentrer sur l'écriture. :D **

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et je vous donne des nouvelles très vite.**

**Merci :D**

**Emma. **


	3. The decision of a Queen

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir :)**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup. À vrai dire, Joffrey est un de mes personnages préférés par son caractère détestable. Je le trouve complexe et cruel, j'adore ça. Un peu comme Cersei, mais elle, encore c'est autre chose...**

**Mariana Ka-Fai : Oui, Sansa n'est pas la reine la plus chanceuse du monde ._. . C'est vrai que j'essaye d'écrire de sorte que cela ressemble le plus possible aux personnages qu'on voit dans la série. Je n'ai pas lu les livres, donc je m'inspire de ça. Je suis contente que tu le remarques, parce que ça demande beaucoup d'efforts. Merci :)**

**Lineson : Petyr/Sansa...Hum...J'ai lu une fiction Petyr/Sansa, et je dois avouer que je l'ai vraiment aimé. Ce n'est pas mon Ship préféré avec Sansa, si je devais faire un ordre. Je crois que mon premier c'est Sandor/Sansa, ensuite Sansa/Cersei (É.È), Sansa/Tyrion et Sansa/Petyr. Mais encore une fois, ça dépend de comment c'est écrit. Et j'aime vraiment pas les Sansa/Jaime. :I Ça, pour moi, je peux pas. Ça voudrait dire que Sansa aurait son beau chevalier, sauf qu'elle doit finir avec quelqu'un d'inattendu, moi je dis ! :D**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, honnêtement. Et voici le chapitre 3, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Emma.**

* * *

_**3\. « The decision of a Queen »**_

_"La décision d'une Reine"_

Tyrion Lannister observa Margaery Tyrell fourrer une cerise bombée entre ses lèvres pulpeuses de jeune femme, elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

-Ma lady, si je peux me le permettre, permettez-moi de vous dire à quel point vous êtes en beauté, aujourd'hui.

-Merci, mon seigneur, sourit Margaery, mais si je puis être directe, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Arborons immédiatement le sujet que nous sommes venus abordés.

-Oui, siffla Tyrion, vous avez raison. Un mariage entre nos deux familles seraient plus que favorables pour chacune de nos familles, alors…Pourquoi non ?

-Pourquoi oui ?

-Vous semblez vouloir déterrer quelques secrets, lady Margaery.

-En aucun cas, mon seigneur, murmura presque innocemment Margaery.

-Avez-vous été déçu lorsque Joffrey a finalement choisi Sansa ?

Margaery haussa un sourcil et s'empara d'une olive verdâtre dans un bol de porcelaine avant de croquer un morceau de l'acide aliment.

-Plutôt soulagé, rétorqua sans hésitation Margaery, consciente d'avec qui elle se trouvait.

-Vous insultez sa grâce, s'outra faussement Tyrion, comment osez-vous ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez insultiez plus d'une fois sa grâce, sourit narquoisement la dame, et que vous l'aviez même giflé !

-C'était lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple prince pourri gâté.

-Au moins une personne a l'audace d'être honnête avec notre bon roi, sourit Margaery.

-C'est n'est pas réellement de l'audace. Je peux me le permettre, si je n'étais pas son oncle, il y a longtemps que j'aurais été décapité…

-Et en devenant sa tante, par alliance, pourrais-je me permettre cela ?

Tyrion observa avec amusement la jeune femme devant lui, et secoua doucement la tête:

-Non, malheureusement. J'en suis désolé, s'excusa faussement Tyrion, je suppose que vous souhaitiez vous mariez avec moi rien que pour cela, le souhaitez-vous encore malgré tout ?

-Et bien, vous êtes, paraît-il, un homme plein de surprises, Lord Tyrion, mais…Je me pose quelques questions…Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? Essayez-vous réellement de rendre votre père fier ?

-Non, soupira Tyrion, j'ai abandonné cela lors de mes quatre ans, mais notre bonne reine, Sansa, et moi-même avons discuté de cela et elle m'a convaincu.

-C'est donc notre reine qui est votre principale motivation pour ce mariage ?

Tyrion secoua la tête sous le regard étonné de lady Tyrell.

-Elle m'a simplement convaincu d'un mariage entre les Tyrell et les Lannister, mais ma sœur et votre frère aurait pu faire la faire, mais la réelle motivation pour laquelle je souhaitais apprendre à vous connaître, lady Margaery est que, je sais que vous êtes une fille intelligente et je sais qu'un homme comme moi ne peut marier n'importe qui.

-C'est flatteur…Mais faux.

-Hum…Et vous ? Pourquoi avoir choisit le nain plutôt que le prince ?

-Je ne doute pas de la bonté du prince Tommen, mais il est si jeune, souffla Margaery, notre différence d'âge est trop flagrante, je ne peux pas faire cela, ce serait comme un pêché pour moi.

-Mais réellement, lady Margaery, pourquoi ? Répéta Tyrion en plissant les yeux.

-Chacun a différentes raisons, lord Tyrion, murmura Margaery en s'emparant de sa coupe de vin, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne veut réellement révéler ses réelles motivations, alors je propose que l'on les garde pour nous. Avons-nous un pacte ? Demanda la dame en plongeant son regard dans celui de Tyrion.

-Nous avons un pacte, accepta Tyrion en esquissant un large sourire.

Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, mais Tyrion sentait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

…

-La reine et moi pensions qu'il serait mieux si je restais à King's Landing et que je ne partais pas pour où-ne-sait-où. Comme ça, je pourrais rester avec Tommen et…Avec toi, murmura doucement Cersei en observant son fils aîné.

Joffrey avait la tête penchée sur son arbalète, l'essuyant avec un vieux tissu pour la faire briller de mille feux.

-Joffrey ?

-Hein ? Oui, mère. Faites comme il vous semble, rétorqua Joffrey sans même relever les yeux vers sa génitrice.

Cersei se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha vers le lit de son fils, où il était assit, nettoyant l'or de son arme avec application, elle prit le tissu, faisant enfin relever les yeux à Joffrey.

-Puis-je avoir toute ton attention ?

Joffrey poussa un soupir agacé et déposa son arbalète avant de se relever, en face de sa mère.

-Je te demande d'interdire ton grand-père de m'envoyer dans les contrées lointaines de Hautjardins !

-Un mariage avec les Tyrell serait bénéfique pour notre famille, réfléchit à haute-voix Joffrey.

-Je sais, mais tu comprends que je ne veux pas quitter ma famille, tu peux comprendre ? Tu ne souhaite pas que je te quitte, j'espère, car moi je ne souhaite pas te quit…

-Je souhaite que l'on gagne la guerre, rétorqua Joffrey, quand la guerre sera gagnée, tout ira mieux. Il y a des choses plus importantes à traiter que vos petits caprices, mère.

Cersei afficha un sourire froid à son fils, montrant son masque de mère aimante, malgré le venin caressant ses papilles.

-Oui, bien sûr, Joffrey, mais…

-Mais rien du tout, siffla le blondinet en reprenant le tissu des mains de sa mère, nous avons besoin d'alliances. J'ai refusé le mariage avec la Tyrell pour honorer le souhait de père, je me suis sacrifié, à vous d'en faire de même.

-Oui, mon fils, je comprends. Mais Tommen va être dévasté et…

-Tommen doit apprendre à grandir, il sera confié à une nourrice !

-Joffrey, c'est ton petit frère, tu ne peux…

-Je peux faire ce que je veux, cracha le blond, je suis le roi !

-Joffrey, j'ai dû quitter Castral Rock pour me marier avec ton père, ça a été un sacrifice aus…

-Insinuez-vous que marier mon père a été un sacrifice ?!

-Non, quitter le lieu où j'avais grandis a été un sacrifice mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai aimé ton père de toute mon âme, je te le promets. Et j'aime mes enfants de toute mon âme…

-Nous ne sommes pas morts, mère. Mais en temps de guerre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, vous marierez Loras Tyrell. Ma décision est prise.

-Il y a déjà une alliance avec les Tyrell, laissa échapper Cersei en cause de désespoir, ton oncle, Tyrion, va épouser lady Margaery, je n'ai pas besoin de…

Joffrey plissa les yeux à la nouvelle information, mais ne broncha pas. Il regarda simplement sa mère et siffla cruellement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde :

-Vous allez marier ce crétin de chevalier des fleurs sanglantes, lui donnez de magnifiques héritiers et vivre paisiblement à Hautjardins, Myrcella, Tommen ainsi que moi-même viendrons vous rendre visite une fois par année. Vous aurez de nouveaux enfants à chouchouter et tout ira bien.

La voix de Joffrey s'était adoucit à la dernière phrase, son regard fou disparut et il s'éloigna de sa mère afin de s'asseoir de nouveau sur son lit et se remit à nettoyer son arbalète dorée.

-Vous pouvez partir, mère, j'aimerais bénéficier d'un peu de tranquillité, exigea Joffrey.

Cersei hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, le regard vide lorsqu'elle marcha dans les couloirs, elle aperçut à travers une fenêtre du couloir, une partie des immenses jardins qui étaient, étrangement, vides.

-Pourquoi est-ce si désert par un tel temps ? Siffla Cersei à l'attention de ses gardes.

-La reine a ordonné à ce qu'une partie du jardin soit réservé à elle et à ses invités, bien sûr, la famille royale y est incluse. Seuls les gens de la cour ne peuvent plus y accéder, répondit un des gardes

Cersei descendit les marches du Donjon Rouge et sortit dans le jardin d'un bon pas, toujours suivit par ses gardes pas très loin derrière elle. Elle traversa le jardin rapidement, tenant sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle traine, lorsqu'à un certain point du jardin, elle rencontra des gardes.

-Lady Cersei, la saluèrent respectueusement les deux gardes.

Ils se poussèrent et Cersei entra dans une partie du jardin magnifique mais malheureusement vide, elle plissa les yeux et s'avança, le soleil tapant sur sa peau claire et ses cheveux dorés brillant à chaque rayon de soleils les caressant, tout semblait assez vide, Cersei se tourna vers ses gardes et sentit la frustration l'envahir. Marier Loras Tyrell, elle, fille de l'homme le plus puissant et riche des sept couronnes, mère du roi et reine pendant plus de 17 ans, elle était condamnée à épouser Loras Tyrell qui avait, en plus de cela, une préférence pour les hommes.

-ma dame, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Ser Virl, retournez à l'entrée du jardin, ordonna Cersei en serrant la dent, agacée par la fausse préoccupation du garde.

Le garde hocha la tête et laissa la reine avec le dernier garde, Cersei poussa un soupir de frustration et continua à avancer dans la végétation avant de s'enfoncer dans les parties sombres des jardins, où les feuilles des arbres protégeaient le chemin du soleil.

Cersei poussa un soupir et se mordit violement les lèvres, se demandant ce qui pourrait la relaxer.

_Jaime pourrait me relaxer, dès que je suis avec lui, je me sens mieux, particulièrement quand on fait l'amour. _

Mais Jaime avait été tellement distrait depuis son retour, elle ne l'avait vu que très peu de fois. Cersei se tourna vers l'homme derrière elle.

_Il n'est qu'un pathétique Ser, pas aussi beau que mon frère, certes, mais il a un instrument qui pourrait me satisfaire…_

-Dites-moi Ser Assos, aimez-vous les jardins ?

-Oui, lady Cersei. Ils sont magnifiques…

-Moi ce que j'aime, c'est la tranquillité des jardins. Mais c'est encore mieux maintenant que notre reine a demandé une partie privée, pour nous. On a du silence, de l'intimité, n'est-ce pas agréable ?

-Oui, ma dame.

-Avez-vous déjà baisé dans un jardin ?

Le chevalier s'arrêta et observa Cersei, pas certain d'avoir bien compris, elle esquissa un sourire et il avala difficilement.

-Heu…Non.

-Et avez-vous déjà baisé une reine dans un jardin ? Questionna à nouveau Cersei.

Cersei n'était plus reine, mais dans ces conditions, il n'oserait certainement pas la contredire et Cersei le savait.

Le garde secoua la tête, son instrument palpitant en dessous de son armure.

-Et bien…Il y a une première fois à tout. Enlevez votre armure et prenez-moi contre un arbre, ordonna Cersei en observant le garde obéir à toute vitesse.

Cersei se contenta de soulever sa robe et d'enlever le sous-vêtement protégeant le bas, elle le laissa tomber à ses pieds et s'accota contre l'arbre, l'homme ne portant plus de pantalon l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua contre l'arbre, s'insérant en elle, sa longue robe épaisse cachant l'union de leurs deux organes du plaisir.

Cersei poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et accrocha ses mains dans les cheveux courts auburn du garde tandis qu'elle montait et descendait contre le tronc d'arbre, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement aigu.

_-_Jaime !

…

_Je prie encore pour vous._

_Je prie pour que vos âmes reposent en paix et aient rejointes les sept paradis._

_Je prie pour que vous soyez ensembles, même dans la mort._

_Je prie pour que désormais, vous ayez trouvé la paix dans cette mort tragique._

_Vous êtes mieux où vous êtes, là où vous vous trouvez, il n'y a pas de tristesse, pas de colère, pas de jalousie, pas de mort. Il n'y a que le bonheur. _

_Je vous rejoindrais lorsque mon heure a sonné, je sais qu'à ce moment-là, je n'aurais pas peur, car j'irais vous rejoindre…_

_Mais je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle vie en moi, un nouvel être, un nouveau Stark. Un Stark qui siègera sur le trône de fer et qui vous rendra fiers, peu importe où vous êtes…J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi, vous me manquez._

-Sansa ?

Sansa ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Tommen Baratheon, escorté de quelques gardes, les yeux baissés.

-Prince Tommen ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Sansa en se relevant immédiatement et en s'avançant vers le jeune frère de son époux.

-J'ai suivit une longue conversation entre ma mère et mon frère, soupira le jeune prince, mère va partir pour Hautjardins car elle va se marier avec Loras Tyrell.

-Non, voyons, soupira Sansa, c'était une idée en l'air mais…Elle n'est plus d'actualité, c'est moi qui l'avait soumise mais Cersei et moi avons finalement décidés qu'il en serait mieux autrement.

-Vous en avez parler à grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Tommen.

-Je…Oui, mais je peux aller retirer cette idée et le convaincre du contraire…

-C'est trop tard ! Cria le prince, les yeux brillants de colère, grand-père a surement, comme d'habitude, obligé mère qui pourtant ne se fait ordonner rien par personne sauf par lui ! Et elle…Elle comme une idiote est allé parler à Joffrey afin qu'il interdise qu'elle soit mariée à un Ser ! Mais Joffrey a réagi, comme je pensais qu'il réagirait et comme mère réclamait le contraire, Joffrey lui a ordonné de se marier à Loras Tyrell !

-Tommen, je…

-Vous avez ensorcelé mon grand-père de je ne sais quelle façon, mais il vous admire plus qu'il n'a jamais admiré sa fille. Et quand elle va s'en rendre compte, sa colère et sa jalousie seront un poison dans votre existence, Sansa. Je ne souhaite pas cela pour vous, je ne souhaite pas cela pour elle !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça et tu le sais…

-Lorsque Joffrey prend une décision, presque personne ne peut le faire changer d'avis, soupira Tommen en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Et certainement pas moi…

-Et certainement pas vous, répéta Tommen, les yeux perdus dans l'océan bleu, mais je sais qui pourra et qui est assez concernée pour s'en mêler.

Sansa s'arrêta et observa le jeune prince, un air si mature flottant sur son visage de jeune enfant d'une treizaine d'années, tout au plus.

-Margaery Tyrell, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Margaery est votre amie, vous la convaincrez d'aller voir Joffrey et de lui dire que son frère n'approuve pas le mariage. Trouvez une histoire, n'importe quoi. Margaery saura convaincre Joffrey…

-Pourquoi tu te mêles de ce genre de choses, Tommen ? À ton âge, je ne voulais que coudre, chanter et danser, du moins j'étais une fille et à ton âge, mon frère, Robb, ne souhaitait qu'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, à se battre à l'épée et un peu à conquérir les filles…

-Je n'ai pas eu la chance de naître dans une famille comme la vôtre, Sansa. Mon père était un ivrogne, accro aux putes, ma mère est une femme froide et cruelle envers ceux qu'elle décide de ne pas aimer et mon frère…Mon frère aîné est un sadique et cruel roi. La seule personne à qui j'ai pu vraiment m'accrocher ça a été Myrcella, ma sœur, et quand elle est partie…J'ai vu mon monde s'effondrer. Malgré tout, j'aime ma famille…Mais si j'avais été à votre place, Sansa, j'aurais tout fait pour que ma famille reste dans son cocon. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici…

Les larmes étaient montées aux yeux de Sansa, elle observa le garçon si jeune qui ne devrait pas s'occuper de ce genre de chose pour son âge et se dit que si le reste de sa vie après avoir quitté Winterfell était une pure cruauté, son enfance avait été heureuse, au moins.

-Je le sais bien. Je suis sûre que tu reverras Myrcella, un jour.

-Je ne sais pas…Parfois j'aimerais ne pas être né dans cette famille, elle est puissante et crainte mais…Mais il y a de telles fissures à l'intérieur. La seule chose qui a pu séparer votre famille est…La guerre. Et même à travers la guerre, la mort. Vous vous aimez encore.

-Tu construiras ta propre famille, Tommen, avec ton épouse et vos enfants. Tu iras loin de King's Landing et tu seras heureux, d'accord ?

-Ouais…Mais n'oubliez de parler à Margaery, je ne souhaite pas que ma mère parte aussi, à son tour.

-Je lui parlerais, promit Sansa, parole de reine.

…

Les yeux de Sandor se perdirent dans sa boisson alcoolisée couleur miel, tandis que son reflet affreux lui revenait en plein visage.

Sa brulure, cachée par ses cheveux cacao enlaidissait son visage d'homme dur, le rendant plus effrayant. L'œil gauche de Sandor avait été affaissé par le feu dans lequel son frère l'avait plongé durant son enfance.

Et pourtant…Aujourd'hui, il désirait enfin quelque chose, quelqu'un, et l'obtenait, d'une certaine façon.

Sansa Stark, cette jeune fille innocente plus si innocente dont les yeux clairs l'envoutaient à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait ses magnifiques yeux dans les siens, marron.

Le cœur de Sandor se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, sans frayeur, dans l'assurance absolue qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'au contraire, il la protégerait.

Elle n'avait pas tort, Sandor ne pouvait imaginer poser la main sur son petit oiseau, du moins, pas pour lui faire mal. Pour ce qui était de poser la main sur elle dans un autre sens, Sandor ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé sa belle reine allongée sur son lit dans sa petite chambre. Ses cheveux de feu et de flammes éparpillés autour de son beau visage, ses yeux azur écarquillés dans le plaisir et la bouche ouverte, émettant de doux bruits dont il serait le déclencheur.

Sandor ne comptait plus les soirées qu'il passait, allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond, imaginant son splendide petit oiseau crier son nom par pur bonheur. Chose que cette petite merde de Joffrey ne savait même pas faire.

Si Sandor avait la chance d'avoir Sansa comme femme, comme reine, il la traiterait mieux qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Il la protégerait et l'aimerait, mais il se contenterait d'être le chien et de cacher ses sentiments. Sandor savait que Sansa l'aimait, mais comme un ami. Jamais son innocent oiseau n'aurait pensé à faire des choses sales avec lui, jamais…

-Hé, le limier ! L'apostropha un des chevaliers sur une table où la plupart des chevaliers de la garde royale buvaient ensembles, riant et contant des histoires absurdes.

Sandor releva à peine les yeux vers les hommes à quelques mètres de lui, il les toisa et les méprisa, comme presque tout le monde qu'il connaissait.

-Il paraît que tu es assez proche de la reine, sourit sournoisement ce même chevalier, ses yeux noisette brillants d'amusement ainsi que d'ivresse.

Sandor prit une grande gorgée de son baron de bière, laissant le liquide amer envahir ses papilles gustatives.

-Haaa, soupira un autre en tenant son verre entre ses mains, si j'avais la chance de baiser notre reine…Je serais un des hommes les plus heureux.

-Si j'avais la chance d'être roi ET donc, de baiser la reine, je serais l'homme le plus heureux, corrigea le premier Ser en buvant une grande gorgée de bière, et dis-nous, limier, comment elle est en dessous de ses robes luxueuses ?

-Elle t'a laissé la baiser malgré ta laideur ?! Aboya un autre tandis que ses compagnons, complètement ivres, hurlèrent de rire.

-Plutôt intelligent d'aider la pauvre future reine pour pouvoir la baiser après son mariage, je ne te croyais pas si malin, Clegane ! Siffla le premier homme, comment c'est de sentir sa petite chatte se serrer autour de ta queue, hein chien ?

Les yeux marron de Sandor brillèrent de colère et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son baron de bière.

Comment osaient-ils parler de son petit oiseau de la sorte ?!

-Fermez-la…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, chien ? Rigola le chevalier en s'approchant de lui, tu es frustré parce qu'elle n'a pas apprécié, alors que tu sais que moi, si je la baisais elle hurlerait si fort qu'on l'entendrait jusqu'à Esso…

Sandor se leva brusquement et tira son épée de son fourreau, ses yeux brûlants de fureur et de cruauté.

Le chevalier esquissa un léger sourire et sortit, à son tour, son épée, imités par ses compagnons.

-Vraiment ? Ricana Sandor, normalement un tel nombre contre un seul homme serait déloyal, mais vu vos corpulences de crevettes, vous équivaudrez à un homme de ma taille !

Sandor s'élança vers le premier chevalier, faisant claquer son épée contre la sienne dans un bruit métallique aigu, un autre se mit en tête de l'attaquer par derrière, mais fut le premier transpercé et tomba sur le sol, en sang, alors que le propriétaire de la taverne et ses employés s'empressèrent de quitter l'endroit, de peur de subir la colère du limier.

Le seul qui réussit à survivre jusqu'à la fin, fut le chevalier qui l'avait provoqué, Sandor plissa les yeux et claqua son épée vers sa tête, mais il fut arrêté par la lame de ce chevalier, qui tournoya pour s'éloigner, son épée en mains. Il était bon, mais l'alcool dans ses sens le ralentissait bien trop, et bientôt, il fut désarmé et couché à terre, le pied de Sandor à quelques centimètres de son crâne.

-P-pitié, siffla t-il, je vous prie d'être miséricordieux, limier, je…

-Un chien n'a jamais pitié, siffla Sandor avant d'abattre brutalement son pied sur le crâne du chevalier qui émit un bruit sourd effrayant tandis que le silence de la taverne revient.

Sandor essuya son épée ensanglanté puis la rangea avant de revenir à sa table.

Observant le massacre il termina sa bière, ignorant la vive plaie dans son cou provoqué par l'un de ses merdeux, désormais morts.

…

Les jambes en feu, Arya Stark poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, s'attirant le regard de son escorte.

-Quoi ? Cracha t-elle, agressivement à l'homme devant elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cet homme l'escortait soit disant chez quelqu'un prêt à payer un fort prix pour elle. Arya avait d'abord vivement refusé mais l'homme lui avait juré que ce serait le mieux pour elle et qu'une jeune fille de haute naissance ne devait pas rester seule en plein milieu de la guerre et tout le blabla dont Arya se fichait royalement.

Arya avait beau se creuser la tête toute la journée, elle ne voyait pas qui serait prêt à payer pour elle :

Son père était mort, sa mère et Robb aussi.

Jon était au mur…

Et Winterfell était dans le chaos.

Les Lannister paieraient sûrement généreusement la personne qui leur ramènerait Arya Stark, mais l'homme qui l'accompagnait avait promis, sur son honneur, qu'il ne la livrait pas aux Lannister. Tout ce que pouvait faire Arya, c'était d'espérer qu'il ne la trahisse pas. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, ni sa profession. Il avait peut-être était chevalier dans le passé car son armure était de la plus grande qualité et le fer de son épée avait été forgé chez un forgeron de qualité aussi.

-On devrait se reposer ou trouver une auberge pour la nuit, déclara l'homme en tournant sa tête vers Arya.

-Dormir nous fait perdre un temps précieux, rétorqua sèchement Arya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, siffla t-il en accélérant le pas, totalement conscient de la douleur d'Arya.

-Hé, je vous emmerde, je veux rester le moins longtemps avec vous et m'avancer vers ce fameux endroit dont vous refusez de me parler !

-Fillette, si tu continues comme ça, tes jambes vont te lâcher dans quelques heures tout au plus. Tu dois te reposer, sinon tu vas nous ralentir…

-On aurait besoin de chevaux, pour avancer plus rapidem…

-Dis-moi, tu es un géni, toi ! Des chevaux, je n'y avais pas pensé, siffla l'escorte d'Arya, dégoulinant de sarcasme, et dis-moi où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir acheter un cheval ? …Dans une auberge !  
-Allez vous faire foutre, siffla Arya sans prendre la peine de marmonner.

-Allez avances et tais-toi !

Il s'écoula encore une quarantaine de minutes mais aucune auberge ne fut en vue, la nuit tombait, indiquant à l'homme sans nom de se préparer à dormir à la belle étoile.

Arya alluma le feu en silence, habituée depuis de nombreux soirs à dormir à la lueur des flammes. Ils mangèrent un lapin chacun, chassé quelques jours auparavant et cuit au feu de bois.

Arya resta silencieuse, une boule dans la gorge, comme à chaque fois avant de dormir.

Chaque nuit était annonciatrice d'un nouveau jour, d'une nouvelle occasion pour mourir ou pour tuer…

Elle s'allongea près du feu et regarde les flammes crépiter pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le ronflement de l'homme en face d'elle retentit.

Sa voix s'éleva en un chuchotement et elle récita, presque comme une prière :

-Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Walder Frey, Meryn Tranc, la Femme Rouge, Le Chien, Thoros de Myr, Ilyn Payne, la Montagne…

Le silence de la nuit ajouta un certain poids sur ses paroles, Arya lécha ses lèvres et plissa ses yeux marron.

-Je me vengerais…Je le jure.

…

-Pourquoi, il faut toujours que tu te fourres dans des situations pas possibles ? Siffla Sansa en fusillant Sandor du regard.

-Je ne sais pas, grommela le chien avant de siffler l'air sous la douleur que lui provoquait Sansa en soignant sa blessure derrière son cou.

Et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer en marmonnant des « je sais pas » ?! Aboya Sansa en appuyant plus fortement sur la blessure de Sandor avec son tissu, le faisant tressaillir.

-Ils m'ont énervés, marmonna Sandor dans sa barbe, et si il y a une chose que je déteste c'est qu'on m'énerve, particulièrement quand je bois tranquillement ma bière !

-Ils t'ont énervés ? Répéta Sansa, interloquée, non, mais je rêve…C'est une blague ?! Tu as tués 6 chevaliers de la garde royale parce qu'ils t'ont énervés ?

-Je ne regrette rien, déclara presque fièrement Sandor.

-Et bien, tu devrais, rétorqua Sansa en appliquant délicatement une pommade recommandée par le mestre avec un petit coton-tige.

Sansa s'éloigna de Sandor et ferma le pot de pommade avant de le ranger dans une armoire, silencieusement. Sandor aperçut quelques carafes en cristal, dont certaines remplies d'un liquide bordeaux.

-Je prendrais bien un verre de vin…

Sansa se tourna vers le chien et le foudroya du regard, faisant regretter à Sandor d'avoir ouvert sa bouche.

-Écoute-moi bien, tu vas…Non, je t'ordonne, en tant que reine régente des sept couronnes de ne plus boire, ni d'aller dans de tavernes ou même des bordels jusqu'à nouvel ordre, si j'apprends que tu m'as désobéis, je te fais mettre au cachot pendant quelques jours pour que tu tiennes tranquille, c'est clair ?!

Sandor poussa un gémissement d'exaspération, mais se tut rapidement sous le regard de Sansa, il hocha la tête et ne broncha pas.

Sansa s'assit près de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de plonger son regard bleu magnifique dans le sien.

-Sandor, je fais cela parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es l'ami le plus loyal, le plus fidèle et le plus honnête que j'ai et je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Je sais que tu aimes…Tuer mais, je t'en prie, débarrasses-toi de cette haine qui bouillonne en toi, ça va finir par te tuer et, si tu meurs, ce sera trop pour moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela, pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu.

-Me débarrasser de cette haine ?

-Oui, souffla Sansa, est-ce que…Est-ce que si je fais tuer ton frère, tu te sentiras mieux ?

Sandor ne broncha pas, malgré que personne ne fût censé savoir que son frère était à l'origine de sa brûlure, il ne dit rien et observa son petit oiseau rongé par l'anxiété.

-Non, je ne me sentirais pas mieux.

Sansa afficha un petit air déçu et hocha tranquillement la tête, essayant de trouver un moyen d'apaiser la fureur de Sandor pour un long moment, si ça ne serait toujours…

-Je veux le tuer, moi-même. De mes propres mains. Dans un combat à mort…

-Mais Sandor, si il gagne, tu…

-Je veux un combat à mort, la coupa le limier.

-Je peux le dépouiller de ses armes, cela amusera grandement Joffrey, il ne refusera pas et…

-Un combat loyal, petit oiseau. Je ne pourrais savourer cette victoire, qu'en sachant, qu'il avait des chances de me tuer et qu'il les a raté !

Sansa fronça les sourcils et malgré ses efforts pour la camoufler, laissa l'inquiétude envahir ses magnifiques traits.

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je convaincrais Joffrey d'organiser un tournoi en l'honneur du futur mariage entre Tyrion et Margaery. Un combat entre les deux frères Clegane l'amusera grandement, donc…Je lui en parlerais.

Sandor hocha la tête et observa son petit oiseau, il caressa sa joue et sans un mot, lui demanda d'arrêter de s'inquiéter.

Sansa aurait bien voulu, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle força un sourire au chien de son mari et se promit que si le combat allait en la défaveur de Sandor, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir de reine pour le sauver.

Elle tenait trop à lui pour le laisser mourir comme cela…


	4. The Game of Deaths

**Quoi de neuf, les gens. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les commentaires, c'est vraiment encourageant et apprécié, n'hésitez pas, ça ne peut me faire que plaisir. **

**Marina Ka-Fai : Merci beaucoup. Moi personnellement, j'adore Cersei et Joffrey tout court. Même dans la série, je sais que tout le monde les déteste mais moi j'étais triste quand Joffrey est mort. J'aimais ce personnage par son sadique, c'est vraiment un personnage intéressant, Cersei aussi. Elle est imprévisible, froide et quelle classe, cette femme *_*. Je ne peux pas imaginer Cersei humilié mais j'aime aller là où personne n'y pense donc...On verra :)**

**Ladyblack29 : Merci beaucoup, tout d'abord. Ensuite moi aussi j'adore Sansa/Sandor. Et voilà le chapitre que tu attends :DD. Tu as découverts Game of Thrones, récemment. Moi j'en avais entendu parler mais ce n'est que cet été que je m'y suis mise et...Comment dire ? J'ai juste adoré. Comment ne pas aimer Game of Thrones ? **

**J'ai pris un peu de temps avec ce chapitre 4, mais vous comprendrez avec la fin. Vous comprendrez aussi le titre à la fin. Enfin, je vous laisse lire et à la prochaine.**

**Emma.**

* * *

**4.**_** « The Game of the Deaths »**_

_"Le jeu des morts"_

-Ces robes sont plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, déclara Margaery à la couturière, qu'en pensez-vous, ma reine ?

Sansa, assise sur une chaise devant le défilé de robes, leva le regard sur Margaery et la couturière qui était assez silencieuse, se contentant de sourire et de remercier doucement Margaery, probablement intimidée par la présence de la reine.

-Elles sont magnifiques, acquiesça Sansa, mais même en portant une robe sale et déchirée, vous seriez splendide, Margaery.

La dame de Hautjardins sourit à la reine des sept couronnes et lui retourna, avec sincérité, le compliment puis continua d'observer les luxueuses robes.

-Je comptais en prendre une quinzaine pour avoir de nouvelles choses à porter et peut-être commencer le dessin de ma robe de mariage pour qu'on me la couse avant le grand jour, murmura à voix haute Margaery, vous ne comptez pas prendre de nouvelles robes, ma reine ?

-Quelques jours après notre mariage, Joffrey m'a offert trois énormes coffres remplis de robes et de bijoux, je crois que c'est assez, sourit doucement Sansa.

-Mais pour une reine, rien n'est jamais assez, déclara Margaery en prenant les mains de son amie et en la faisant lever, vous devez avoir les plus belles, les plus somptueuses robes du royaume pour que toutes les femmes rougissent de jalousie en vous voyant !

-Ne le sont-elles pas déjà puisque je suis mariée au bon et magnifique roi, Joffrey ?

Margaery et Sansa échangèrent un regard presque complice à ses mots ironiques et Sansa s'avança vers les robes de la couturière, elle leva ses yeux bleus sur une robe couleur saumon et observa la forme de la robe, découvrant les épaules, des manches très grandes, et très longue.

-Il est vrai qu'elles sont magnifiques, souffla Sansa à l'intention de la couturière qui remercia la reine en s'inclinant incroyablement mal.

-S-Si votre grâce désire acheter quoi que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir de…

-Cette robe, murmura Sansa en prenant la robe couleur saumon, tout me plaît chez elle, mais…J'aimerais qu'elle est des motifs. Des motifs de fleurs, de lions et de cerfs, brodé avec de l'or.

-Oui, je vais…Je vais aller arranger cette robe dès que lady Margaery aura fait ses choix et je viendrais vous la montrer après que je l'ai arrangée.

Sansa hocha la tête et Margaery sourit à son amie avant de continuer son choix.

Margaery choisit des robes essentiellement bleue et verte, ces couleurs étaient certainement celles qu'elles préféraient de toutes et qui lui allaient le mieux. Elle commanda un second rendez-vous pour la couturière dans quelques jours afin qu'elle lui montre ses dessins pour sa robe de mariage à elle et à sa grand-mère, Olenna.

-Si cela vous plairait, déclara Margaery, vous pouvez toujours venir donner votre avis sur ma robe de mariage ma grand-mère et moi-même serons dans le jardin pour cela dans quatre jours, ma reine.

-Je ne promets pas d'être là, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire, mais j'essaierais quand-même de venir vous voir, il fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec vous et votre grand-mère, j'adorerais.

La couturière partit après que Margaery ait payé ses nouvelles robes et que une de ses domestiques vint les ranger dans son placard, tandis que Sansa observa les robes légères dévoilant la splendide peau laiteuse de Margaery.

-Comment faites-vous pour porter des habits si…légers ? Sourit Sansa, rougissant un peu à sa question puérile.

Margaery esquissa un sourire et une pensée malicieuse lui traversa l'esprit.

_Sansa est peut-être devenue reine, mais elle possède toujours une grande naïveté…_

-Trouvez-vous les robes trop légères, ma reine ? Demanda Margaery, faussement inquiète, si jamais vous trouvez cela indécent, je ne les mettrais pas en votre présen…

-Non, Margaery, j'adore vos robes, mais je ne pourrais jamais porter de telles choses, je ne suis pas assez à l'aise avec mon corps…

-Quelle erreur, ma reine ! Vous êtes si jolie, je connais des femmes qui si, elles avaient votre corps, se mettraient pratiquement nue pour le montrer.

-C'est très indécent, commenta Sansa.

-Oui, ça l'est, rit Margaery, mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais je crois que le roi n'apprécierait pas le changement, mon corps lui appartient et je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait voir les yeux d'autres hommes se poser dessus.

Margaery plissa les yeux et hocha la tête, elle se tourna vers Sansa et lui sourit.

-Lorsque je serais marié à Tyrion, je serais votre tante, par alliance, et rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir un lien de parenté avec vous, votre grâce.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, appelle-moi Sansa.

-Pourquoi, donc ? Vous êtes la reine, c'est votre titre, pourquoi voudriez-vous le retirer ?

-Vous êtes mon amie, Margaery, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si formelle avec moi…

-Comme il vous plaira, sourit Margaery, je dois aller rejoindre mon frère, si vous m'excusez.

-Bien sûr, allez-y, on se reparlera plus tard, Margaery.

Sansa quitta les chambres de Margaery et marcha dans le couloir, suivie de ses gardes, silencieux comme des chats.

Margaery était comme une sœur pour Sansa, elle l'adorait, elle voulait tant disposer de son indépendance et de sa confiance en soi.

-Depuis combien de temps Arya Stark est portée disparu ? Demanda Sansa à ses gardes, derrière elle.

-Hum…Une quinzaine de lunes, votre grâce. Mais personne n'a retrouvé son corps ou quoi que ce soit, prouvant qu'elle soit morte. Des gens pensent l'avoir aperçus, mais ils n'ont aucune réelle preuve.

Sansa acquiesça silencieusement et continua de marcher jusqu'aux bureaux de la main du roi, elle y entra bien rapidement, salué par un Tywin Lannister très respectueux.

Elle devait tenir sa parole auprès de Tommen, ce jeune garçon devait avoir sa mère auprès de lui.

-Ma reine.

-Lord Tywin, je souhaiterais vous parlez. C'est important.

…

Roose Bolton serra le poing et froissa le papier apporté par un corbeau le matin même, avant de le jeter à son fils bâtard, Ramsay, qui fronça les sourcils sous le regard froid de son père.

-Si on refuse de céder le Nord à Sansa Stark, les Lannister nous déclareront la guerre. Leur force est bien plus grande que la nôtre, les maisons Tyrell, Martell, Baelish et bien sûr leurs maisons bannerets viendront en renfort pour tous nous tuer…

-On pourrait combattre, et même les battre, s'écria Ramsay Snow, on pourrait, nous aussi se faire respecter, comme les Lannister et…

Lord Bolton roula des yeux et se leva de sa chaise, sous le regard interrogateur de son fils.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, siffla son père en se tournant vers la fenêtre de la salle de conseil vide, personne n'osera défier les Lannister, leur force est trop grande. Tous leurs ennemis ont été vaincus, Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy, Renly Baratheon sont morts et Stannis a perdu la moitié de sa flotte ! Ce serait de la folie de les défier !

Le dirigeant de la maison Bolton resta silencieux pendant une minute et se tourna vers son fils, le regardant dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

-Walder Frey a insulté Sansa Stark, dans une lettre, il l'a insulté de putain Stark, il n'a pas eu de représailles après avoir demandé au roi Joffrey de tester la fidélité de sa femme de je-ne-sais-quelle manière tordue. Se débarrasser de la reine sera bien plus facile qu'on ne le pense, car si le roi aime se faire craindre des sept royaumes, il aime encore plus maltraiter sa reine…

-Comment…

-Sansa Stark a été battu devant toute la cour, du temps où Robb Stark était encore en vie après l'une de ses victoires face à l'armée Lannister…Le roi se donne un plaisir à l'humilier, elle en particuliers. Il aime voir les gens souffrir, il aime la voir souffrir. Tu vas te rendre à King's Landing et leur faire croire que l'on accepte de rendre le Nord à condition d'en être les gardiens jusqu'à ce que le second fils du roi soit en âge !

-Je ne veux pas aller à la cour d'un nouveau roi fou, père, que faire si ils comprennent la ruse ? Siffla Ramsay en fronçant les sourcils, n'avez-vous donc aucune affection pour moi pour m'envoyer dans la gueule du lion ?!

-J'en aurais, gronda Roose Bolton, lorsque tu auras tué Sansa Stark sans qu'on ne puisse soupçonner que ce soit toi. Tu la tueras, elle et son bébé !

Ramsay Bolton n'osa rien dire et hocha la tête à son père, les lèvres sèches.

-Bien. Dans 3 jours, j'aurais préparé une troupe qui t'emmènera à King's Landing, le voyage sera long, mais tu devrais y être dans quatre mois.

Ramsay ne répondit rien et sortit de la salle de conseil, sans un mot, la colère bouillonnant en lui.

…

Le regard vert de Joffrey, cruel et sournois, observait le chevalier, debout devant le trône, sous les yeux de toute la cour plaider pour son innocence.

Les yeux aussi verts que ceux du roi, appartenant au chevalier, ne reflétaient que de la peur et de l'effroi, une goutte de sueur roula sur son front et tremblant, il ouvrit ses lèvres pâles.

-Votre grâce, je vous en prie, lady Cersei était parfaitement consentante, elle me l'a demandé, je n'ai rien fais contre sa volont…

-Taisez-vous, ordonna Joffrey en se levant du trône, Ser Assos, vous êtes en train de dire que lady Cersei ment, c'est cela ?

-M-Mon roi, balbutia le chevalier d'une voix tremblotante.

Joffrey claqua des doigts et l'homme reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de Ser Meryn, le faisant tomber au sol, à genoux, sous la douleur. Il releva le regard, vers les escaliers menant au trône de fer, le roi le regardait, méprisant, il s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise de fer. Les deux femmes de chaque côté de son trône avaient un regard si différent que Ser Assos resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes.

À la droite de Joffrey, se trouvait Cersei Lannister, assise à la place de la main, ses yeux verts brillants de sournoiserie, la même que celle dans les yeux de son fils.

Mais à la gauche de Joffrey, sa reine était assise sur un siège aussi, son regard bleu scintillant de pitié pour lui, d'une pitié ne signifiant qu'une chose.

Il était condamné.

-Une de mes sources les plus fiables m'a rapporté que vous étiez avec ma mère contre un arbre, il y a encore deux jours, vous le niez ?

-Non, votre grâce, mais votre mère…

-Je suis allé voir ma mère pour demander des explications, le coupa sèchement Joffrey, elle n'avait pas l'intention de vous dénoncez, comme son cœur trop tendre de femme lui dictait ou plutôt comme son instinct de survie lui dictait. Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez fait ?!

-Je n'ai jamais rien fais de tel !

-Vous avez donné des herbes aphrodisiaques à la mère de votre roi pour pouvoir satisfaire vos plaisirs malsains et puis quand elle a reprit ses esprits, vous l'avez menacé et maintenant, vous croyez que je vais vous croire quand vous me dites que lady Cersei est une menteuse ?

-Votre Altesse, je n'ai rien donné à lady Cersei, absolument rien, je vous le jure ! Demandez à un mestre si je lui en ai commandé, récemment, aucun ne vous dira que oui, car je n'ai jamais fais ça !

-Ce n'est pas un alibi valable, Ser Assos, Ser Jaime Lannister vous a vu recevoir une commande louche, il y a quelques jours, n'est-ce pas Ser Jaime ?

Jaime Lannister, capitaine de la garde royale s'avança devant le trône et croisa le regard vert de sa sœur. Elle mentait, il le savait. Elle lui avait demandé de le faire. Et il était piégé.

La malédiction d'éprouver un tel amour pour sa sournoise sœur, cette femme haineuse devant lui,

-Oui, j'ai vu Ser Assos payer un homme inidentifiable, déclara Jaime sentant le goût amer du mensonge envahir sa bouche, il a prit le paquet et a tué l'homme, il a du le jeter dans la Néra…

Ser Assos était interloqué par le mensonge, par la ruse, par le piège dans lequel il était tombé, il regarda Cersei Lannister qui soutint son regard sans flancher jusqu'à ce que son fils se retourne vers elle.

-….Et c'est pour cela qu'il exige qu'on vérifie les commandes de chaque Mestre de Port-Réal, ayant tué celui qui aurait pu témoigner contre lui, Ser Assos n'a plus rien à craindre, termina Cersei en joignant ses deux mains ensembles sur ses cuisses recouvertes du tissu de sa robe.

Joffrey racla sa gorge et déclara d'une voix sans appel :

-Il sera condamné à mort demain matin, exécuté à la place publique afin que chacun comprenne que personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à la mère de votre roi, ou il sera gravement puni. Elle n'est peut-être plus reine, mais elle reste la femme qui a mit au monde votre roi, et pour que durant cette nuit il ne puisse pas dormir et comprendre la valeur de son crime, il sera dépouillé de ses mains pour avoir profité de lady Cersei et de sa langue pour avoir mentit ! Chien, Ser Bord, tenez le prisonnier, Ser Meryn, vous vous chargerez de couper.

Jaime observa le chevalier se faire maintenir au sol par les gardes du roi, et Ser Meryn s'avancer, son épée en fer scintillante, il releva les yeux vers Cersei, mais celle-ci regardait le Ser innocent qu'elle avait condamné.

-Joffrey, on m'a apprise à être miséricordieuse, envoie-le au mur, murmura Cersei à l'oreille de son fils, pas besoin de le tu…

-Taisez-vous, mère. Personne ne reste impuni sous mon règne.

Le cri fut affreux lorsque la première main de Ser Assos fut retirée et Jaime sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge, son regard vert fusillant sa sœur du regard, il ne voulait plus la suivre dans cela, plus la couvrir. Plus jamais.

Sansa posa ses yeux sur Sandor, dont les yeux vides n'exprimaient aucune compassion, il releva ses yeux, à son tour, et croisa le regard de son petit oiseau, remplit de crainte et de tristesse.

La seconde main du Ser suivit rapidement et des larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues pâles, tandis qu'il hurlait qu'il était innocent, lorsque Ser Bord ouvrit sa mâchoire, afin que sa langue soit visible, le chevalier se débattit autant qu'il put, mais Sandor lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il cesse.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Sansa en faisant cela, mais il devait obéir ou sinon ce serait lui qui se retrouverait à la place de Ser Assos, Ser Meryn attrapa sa langue et Sansa baissa vivement le regard sur sa robe saumon.

Joffrey afficha un sourire à la vision devant lui, son sourire s'élargit quand un hurlement à couper le souffre retentit dans la salle du trône, l'homme ne pouvait plus parler, mais ses cordes vocales étaient encore en marche, exprimant l'intensité de sa douleur.

-Emmenez-le dans les cellules noires, ordonna Joffrey, demain, à 10 heures, il sera tué.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué. Je rentre dans mes chambres…

Lorsque Joffrey se leva, il descendit les marches suivit de ses gardes et quitta la salle du trône, sans un mot, ses sujets s'inclinant à son passage.

Sansa se leva aussi et, soulevant sa longue et splendide robe, et appela d'un ton froid par sa voix cassée son amie présente avec sa famille dans le public de la cour :

-Lady Margaery, venez.

Margaery hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa reine et toutes deux quittèrent la salle silencieusement, suivies des domestiques et des gardes de la reine.

Cersei, elle, vit son frère sortir rapidement par les portes, presque pas remarquer par la cour, qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle, Cersei descendit les marches et suivit son frère, sentant, enfin, une culpabilité l'envahir. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons…

-Jaime ! L'appela t-elle en courant après lui dans le long couloir, peinant à cause de sa longue robe rouge Lannister.

Jaime entra dans une salle et sa sœur le suivit, fermant la porte à clef.

-Pourquoi tu as dis qu'il t'avait menacé ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cela !

-Pour pas que Joffrey soupçonne quoi que ce soit sur le fait que je ne lui avais rien dit, j'ai dû trouver une bonne raison !

-Ho mais arrêtes un peu, tu aurais pu simplement dire la vérité à Joffrey, que tu es étais une trainée qui s'envoyait avec tous les nobles assez beau pour les yeux de mademoiselle, au lieu d'envoyer cet innocent qui t'a simplement obéis droit à la mort !

Cersei clignota plusieurs fois des yeux, puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée.

-Le dire à Joffrey ? Tu es devenu fou ?! Il m'aurait…Il m'aurait…

-Il t'aurait quoi ? Hein ?! Tu es sa mère, et malgré sa cruauté sans limite, Joffrey ne ferait jamais rien à toi, sa mère, il t'aurait confiné dans tes chambres, et sûrement envoyé le chevalier au mur !

-Joffrey aurait tué le chevalier, pour ne pas qu'il parle ou juste pour que Joffrey puisse satisfaire ses besoins d'exprimer son pouvoir, alors si un homme doit mourir, autant que je ne perde pas ma crédibilité auprès de notre fils !

-Tu aurais pu t'assurer que le garde soit exilé en vie et avec assez d'or pour refaire sa vie dans les cités libres d'Essos !

-Ce n'est p…

-Tu as été stupide et maintenant un pauvre innocent qui a satisfait ta petite chatte sous tes ordres a été gravement puni et va mourir ! Cersei, c'est terminé, je ne te couvrirais plus, plus jamais. Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou et j'en veux encore aux dieux de me faire aimer une femme comme toi, une femme si haineuse !

Jaime Lannister s'éloigna de sa sœur, bouillonnant de colère, mais Cersei l'attrapa par le poignet et plongea dans les yeux de son frère, identiques aux siens.

-Jaime, je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire pour une idiotie…

-La mort de quelqu'un est une idiotie pour toi, ricana Jaime, tu es plus cruelle que je ne le pensais, je comprends mieux pourquoi Joffrey est comme ça !

Jaime sortie de la chambre brutalement, claquant la porte au nez de Cersei.

La reine mère resta là, en silence, le cœur battant, des larmes perlant à ses yeux verdâtres.

…

Les gémissements de plaisir résonnaient à travers la porte, alors que les doigts pâles et longs de Petyr Baelish cognaient contre le bois massif du bureau de son bordel. Il roula des yeux en entendant les gémissements pitoyables d'une jeune putain prenant un de ses premiers clients.

Tout l'agaçait en ce moment même, il ne voulait rien, n'avait goût à rien, tout semblait si fade, une colère froide l'assaillait lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il désirait, en ce moment.

Il voulait tout. Il voulait le pouvoir, il voulait le savoir, il voulait tout. Mais ce qu'il désirait le plus, en ce moment, c'était Sansa Stark.

Comment pourrait-il s'attirer les grâces de la nouvelle reine ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait apporter à Sansa, la rendant reconnaissante à jamais à lui ?

Sansa avait perdu tellement de choses, si il avait pu, il lui aurait ramené, sans aucun doute, mais il aurait ramené Catelyn pour lui et lui uniquement.

Petyr s'était déjà demandé comment on devait se sentir lorsque l'on posait son fessier sur le fer froid du trône de fer, quand une couronne d'or était déposée sur notre tête et que chacun s'agenouillait devant nous. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de siéger sur le trône de fer, jamais.

Mais il obtiendrait le pouvoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Littlefinger se leva et s'avança vers la petite fenêtre de son bureau donnant sur la ville. Cette ville, toute cette ville obéissait au roi. Mais il n'était pas roi, et malgré là où quelqu'un comme lui en était rendu, cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Il devait avoir quelque chose que le roi n'avait pas…

_L'amour de la reine. _

Sansa était si naïve, la moindre personne gentille et honnête avec elle ferait partie de ses amis et voilà où tout le problème de Petyr tournait.

Sandor Clegane.

Il était bien trop proche de Sansa au goût de Petyr, et bien trop appréciée de la reine…

Et si…Sansa l'aimait déjà ?

L'homme attrapa un vase et le lança violement contre un mur le faisant éclater en morceaux. Ses poings serrés, ses yeux plissés, il mordit sa lèvre et releva les yeux vers la porte où les gémissements continuaient.

La seule chose qu'aucun homme ne lui a offert, ni Sandor Clegane, et sûrement pas Joffrey, était une nuit de plaisir, une nuit d'amour, où de suite, elle tomberait amoureuse. Elle associerait tout ce bonheur à lui, Petyr Baelish, et tomberait amoureuse.

C'était risqué, si quelqu'un les surprenait, ils étaient tous deux morts mais il tenterait le coup.

Il sortit de son bureau, d'un pas décidé, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux.

…

Un hennissement de cheval perça le silence permanent de la forêt, faisant sursauter Arya, elle lança un regard à son compagnon de voyage et suçota sa lèvre inférieure, alors que leurs regards sombres se croisèrent.

Ils s'approchèrent discrètement du bruit et aperçurent trois chevaux attachés à une barrière contre le mur en pierre d'une taverne.

-Ils appartiennent forcément à quelqu'un, murmura Arya en observant les chevaux ennuyés.

-Et alors ?

-Si ils nous voient voler leurs chevaux, et bien, on est fichu !

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre…

Arya releva les yeux vers son compagnon et fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il sortait une épée de son fourreau, s'approchant doucement des chevaux, d'un pas lent et silencieux.

Les chevaux ne firent pas plus de bruits en le voyant l'homme qu'avant, ils se contentèrent de le dévisager, mendiant avec leurs yeux d'animaux de la nourriture.

Arya rejoignit prudemment son escorte qui détacha délicatement la corde du premier cheval, évaluant sa réaction.

Il donna une légère tape sur le derrière du premier cheval pour qu'il s'enfuit et détacha le second, avant de tendre la corde à Arya du cheval.

-Tu as déjà montés un cheval ?

Arya roula des yeux et se hissa sans peine sur le cheval, qui ne broncha pas.

Le jeune homme devant Arya haussa un sourcil et s'inclina, montant, à son tour, sur le dernier cheval, il lança un regard vers le mur de l'auberge où un son de chanson résonnait.

-Ils sont saouls comme des porcs, ils ne s'apercevront que demain que leurs précieux chevaux ont disparus !

Arya donna une secousse légère avec son pied et le cheval s'élança, et Arya partit à toute allure, sans attendre son escorte.

…

Joffrey observa sa coupe de vin et releva ses yeux verts vers une jolie dame, brune, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Ne suis-je pas un roi juste et bon ? Murmura doucement Joffrey en caressant les joyaux sur sa couronne, posée devant lui.

-Oui, mon roi. Votre dévotion pour la famille est admirable, je suis sûre que votre mère est rassurée, désormais, rétorqua automatiquement Rani d'une voix faussement tendre.

Joffrey observa la prostituée devant lui et lécha ses lèvres sèches.

-Je serais encore plus dévoué à mon fils ! Se vanta Joffrey en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Pensez-vous que le royaume me craint, désormais ?

-Je crois que le royaume vous respecte et vous aime mais sait que vous punissez ceux qui doivent être punis, répondit intelligemment la prostituée.

Joffrey se sentait flatté, il sourit, heureux de la réponse de la femme et but une gorgée de vin, ne lâchant pas Rani du regard.

-Assez parlé de politique, il fait un long moment que je ne me suis pas reposé, et vous êtes là pour ça…M'aider à me reposer.

-Oui, mon roi, je ferais tout ce que vous voudriez pour que vous soyez bien, sourit la jeune femme, commençant à retirer sa robe légère.

-Attendez, l'arrêta brutalement Joffrey en la dévisageant étrangement.

-Oui, mon roi, répondit simplement Rani sous la lueur étrange du regard de Joffrey.

-Je suppose que vous avez entendu ce qui s'est passé avec cette putain rousse, comment se nommait-elle déjà ? Roxie, Roxane, Rox ?

-Ross, mon roi.

-Savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ce traitement ?

-N-Non, mon roi, déglutit la catain, ses yeux traînant sur le sol.

-Vous n'avez pas à savoir…Mais feriez-vous quelque chose qui me forcerait à vous faire subir le même sort ?

-Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, mon roi !

Joffrey ne répondit rien, il se contenta de baisser les yeux sur les seins visibles à travers la robe légère, presque transparente de Rani.

Il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon et défit sa ceinture, laissant échapper son érection devant les yeux de la prostituée, soulagée de voir que c'était un homme, en simple demande de plaisir.

Elle se mit à genoux, sans demander son reste, et enfonça la royale virilité de Joffrey entre ses deux lèvres, la faisant glisser sur sa langue experte.

Joffrey observa Rani, ses yeux clignotèrent à la marrée de plaisir qui envahit son corps et ses mains vinrent saisir les boucles brunes de la jeune femme, laissant échapper un premier gémissement.

Mais Joffrey était dominé, et Joffrey détestait être dominé.

-La vérité c'est que Ross n'a pas réellement été puni…

Les yeux de Rani se relevèrent, malgré elle, vers Joffrey, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, son regard interrogateur fit presque rire Joffrey, mais il était dans un sentiment de plaisir inouï.

_C'est presque aussi bon que le pouvoir…Mais, rien n'équivaut le pouvoir d'être roi. Rien. _

Rani continua son doux supplice sur Joffrey, attendant une suite de la part du roi à ses propos. Elle effectua un léger faux gémissement lorsqu'elle lécha la base de la virilité dressée de gouverneur des sept royaumes.

-Elle a simplement été malchanceuse, déclara Joffrey avant de venir dans la bouche de Rani.

-Que voulez-vous dire, mon roi ?

Les sourcils de Rani se froncèrent alors que le sourire de Joffrey s'agrandit, alors qu'il remettait son pantalon et se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Je crois que vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Le seul crime dont Ross a été puni, et bien…

Joffrey ouvrit la porte et deux gardes imposants s'avancèrent vers la prostituée qui trembla de peur, avant de crier lourdement lorsqu'elle reçut un coup dans le ventre.

-…C'est d'avoir été une prostituée, tout simplement.

Une gifle fut donnée sur sa joue par Ser Meryn puis Ser Borros plaqua Rani sur le mur, prit une partie de ses cheveux, les leva sur le mur et planta son couteau dedans, afin qu'elle tienne sur le mur, il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que Rani fut suspendu par les cheveux, sanglotant silencieusement de douleur.

-Attachez aussi ses mains, ordonna doucement Joffrey alors que la prostituée cria de peur.

Mais deux couteaux traversèrent ses deux paumes et se plantèrent dans le mur après avoir transpercés ses deux mains, ce qui fut immédiatement répondu par des cris abominables faisant rire Joffrey.

Elle hurla de douleur mais Joffrey n'y prêta pas attention, il se dirigea vers un meuble et en sortit son arbalète en or, parfaitement cirée.

-Vous me dégoûtez, chacune d'entre vous. Vous vendez votre corps, et bien, je déteste cela, alors, dès que cela m'insupporte trop, ou quand je m'ennuie, je paye une somme bien plus élevée à votre supérieur et je vous achète pour ensuite…Vous tuez, sourit doucement Joffrey, mais avant…Ser Meryn, enlevez-lui ses vêtements et battez-la jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne !

-J'imagine que je n'épargne pas son visage, à celle-là ?

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Joffrey, ma reine est belle, cette pute est affreuse, battez-la. Spécialement au visage.

Le souffle de Rani se coupa et ses yeux se relevèrent vers l'imposant chevalier qui l'observait.

Le garde arracha brutalement sa robe légère, il n'eut aucune difficulté, et enfonça son poing sur sa joue, faisant hurler Rani. Il cogna ses côtes, ses jambes, il laissa des coupes avec son épée le long de sa jambe, le long de son corps.

Joffrey buvait du vin à ce spectacle, assit, son arbalète à ses côtés, totalement divertit et un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Rani cria de toutes ses forces alors qu'un nouveau coup l'assaillit. Plaidant miséricorde.

-Immonde créature, tu mérites d'être puni de la sorte, siffla Joffrey, et le roi fait toujours ce qui est juste…

-J'arrêterais de vendre mon corps, je m'exilerais dans les cités libres d'Essos, par pitié, laissez-moi ! Sanglota t-elle, la tête baissée.

-Tu redeviendras une pute à Essos, tu le sais. Et je le sais.

Elle cria à nouveau, éclatant en un long sanglot insupportable aux oreilles de Joffrey.

-Tais-toi, les cris de femmes m'insupportent !

-Mon roi, êtes-vous prêt ou dois-je continuer ? Demanda l'un des gardes.

-Je crois que je suis prêt, sourit Joffrey en posant son verre et en attrapant son arbalète.

Les yeux de Rani s'écarquillèrent et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles et froides.

-Dans une autre vie, vous auriez pu être une femme de haute naissance, belle et d'une maison importante. Je vous aurais probablement épousé, mais…Ce n'est pas vous qui a eu cette chance, c'est Sansa Stark. Elle n'est pas la femme rêvée, et j'aime autant la battre que vous, mais elle, est de haute naissance, et elle est si belle, je ne peux laisser des marques sur elle ou la transpercer avec des couteaux…

-Pitié…

-N'ai je pas raison, Ser Meryn, ma reine n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-Elle est ravissante, rétorqua aigrement le garde de sa voix rauque.

-Oui, elle l'est. Mais notre putain, ici, n'a rien d'une reine. Même pas la reine des putes !

Rani haleta, tremblante, elle ouvrit sa bouche, cherchant à articuler quelques mots avec sa langue douloureuse :

-Laissez-moi, pitié…Laissez-moi. Plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler de moi, soyez miséricordieux, je vous en supplie !

Joffrey plaça son arbalète et les deux gardes s'éloignèrent de la jeune femme qui hurla, effrayée.

Rani lança un regard mortifié à Joffrey, et à nouveau, essaya de le convaincre d'avoir pitié d'elle.

-Je vais vous envoyer quatre flèches. Une près de votre sexe de dépravée, l'autre sur votre sein gauche, la troisième dans le cou et la dernière dans votre tête.

-Messire…

-Arrêtez de me supplier, cela m'agace au plus au point.

Joffrey plaça son arbalète de sorte que le derrière de sa flèche était dans son champ de vision et que le bout pointue de celle-ci fut visée vers les poils pubiens entourant le sexe de Rani, il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra avant de lâcher la première flèche.

Un hurlement de pur souffrance résonna, tandis que Ser Boros apportait la seconde flèche à Joffrey et il se remit en position, visant, cette fois le sein gauche, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lécha ses lèvres sèches, puis lâcha la seconde flèche, provoquant la même réaction chez Rani et des larmes à n'en plus finir.

La troisième flèche ne suscita qu'un bruit d'étouffement de la part de Rani, s'étouffant dans son propre sang, puis quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de seconde avant que son cœur ne lâche pour de bon, il envoya la quatrième flèche et un cœur dans la pièce cessa de battre brutalement.

* * *

**J'écoute "The Rains of Castamere" ou "Cities in Dust" pour écrire C'est tellement inspirant...**


	5. Blood of my Blood

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, comme d'hab je vous réponds : **

**Afsane : Tuer Sandor...Hum...Merci de m'avoir donné l'idée. Non je rigole, respire ! Je suis pas George R.R. Martin, lui c'est un sadique. Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à qui je pourrais tuer en fin d'histoire. Quelqu'un de pas trop prévisible ou alors avec un plus, quelque chose de surprenant, je ne sais. J'y réfléchis encore. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D **

**Marina Ka-Fai : Joffrey ne pourrait pas réellement interdire la prostitution, tous les hommes de son château seraient capables de se révolter pour cela. Ces hommes ne font que tuer et ne peuvent pas se marier, ils ont donc besoin de ça pour tenir le coup. Et oui, pauvre Rani. O_O, merci pour ta review en passant :D**

**La Plume d'Elena : Hahha, que serait Game of Thrones avec un Joffrey gentil ? :DD Rien du tout ! Et il faut savoir que j'adore être cruel avec mes personnages, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir les tuer, on verra. Mais je respecterais la règle de Game of Thrones, ce ne sera pas un magnifique Happy Ending. Ce sera sûrement plus une fin douce-amère...**

**Je suis désolé du temps pris pour sortir ce chapitre, je suis partis à San Francisco pendant deux semaines, puis je suis revenu au lycée et les examens de fin d'année me tombent dessus, le pire, c'est que ce chapitre était presque achevé, il manquait une dernière touche. **

**P-S : Une dernière chose, ce chapitre est légèrement mais très légèrement plus court que les autres, mais quand vous lirait la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai dû abréger à ce moment. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire :P **

**Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews pour exprimer vos idées, vos désirs, tout est permis. À la prochaine !**

**Emma. **

* * *

**5\. _« Blood of my blood »_**

_"Sang de mon sang"_

Lorsque le bateau accosta, les yeux d'Arya s'ouvrirent, un soleil perçant traversait la petite fenêtre de la cabine du bateau, elle s'étira doucement et attrapa sa fine épée, qu'elle fourra dans le fourreau de sa ceinture. Elle sortit de la cabine et monta les marches menant au pont.

La lumière du fort soleil l'aveugla pendant un petit instant, puis elle s'y habitua et poussa un soupir d'horreur en voyant l'immense château rouge.

_King's Landing. Port-Réal. Le Donjon Rouge. _

Elle était à Port-Réal, cet homme en qui elle avait finit par avoir confiance l'avait emmené à Port-Réal, pour la livrer aux Lannister. Elle avait été trahie.

_J'aurais dû me méfier. On ne peut faire confiance à personne sauf notre famille. Père me l'avait souvent dit. _

Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne à la cour, pour subir les foudres de Joffrey et de la reine Cersei. Elle les détestait. Tous. Elle se retourna vers le pont, il était presque vide, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Mais c'était normal, son allure délabrée pouvait laisser penser qu'elle était un apprenti marin masculin et certainement pas Arya Stark de Winterfell, recherché par les manteaux d'or.

Si je dois crever de faim, alors ce sera le cas. Mais personne ne saura jamais qu'Arya Stark est ici, je suis Arry, maintenant.

-Hé petite ! Cria une voix familière dans son dos.

Arya se retourna vers son escorte et le fusilla du regard, elle siffla d'un ton furieux :

-Vous m'avez trahi. Vous m'avez ramené à Port-Réal pour me livrer !

-Écoutes-moi, petite, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu seras mieux au Donjon Rouge qu'à Castral Rock ou perdu quelque part sur la route du roi avec des fugitifs !

-Pourquoi la reine me voudrait-elle ?! Mon frère est mort ! Ma mère aussi ! Je ne suis d'aucune valeur !

-Tu es dame de Winterfell, tu n'es pas d'aucune valeur. Et je peux t'assurer que la reine te veut.

-Je me fiche de ce que veut Cersei !

-Je ne parle pas de Cersei Lannister…

Arya fronça les sourcils mais avant que l'homme puisse en dire plus, elle secoua la tête et quitta le bateau, filant à travers les commerçants. Elle entendit vaguement son escorte l'appeler puis courir après elle. Mais elle état petite et agile, il la perdit de vue rapidement.

_Si il ne parle pas de Cersei, de qui parle t-il ? Et que veut-il dire par je suis dame de Winterfell, je le suis mais…Sansa. Elle est la vraie dame de Winterfell à moins qu'elle soit…Morte. _

Arya courut dans les rues de Port-Réal, ne sachant pas comment elle allait se nourrir, ni se loger. Mais pour sûr, elle n'irait pas se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

Elle était une vraie louve et les loups se battent, ils ne se rendent pas.

…

Tommen Baratheon planta sa fourchette dans sa viande puis enfonça son couteau dedans avant de le bouger tranquillement. Un silence pesant régnait dans les chambres royales, où Tommen et son frère aîné mangeaient, en silence, seuls.

-Où est donc, mère ? Siffla Joffrey en posant sa coupe de vin sur la table.

Tommen ne dit rien, il savait que la question ne lui était pas réellement adressée. Joffrey ne lui parlait jamais. Presque jamais. Il lui parlait pour, en général, le rabaisser ou lui faire des remarques désagréables.

Joffrey serait le pire père qu'un enfant pourrait connaître et Tommen plaignait l'enfant dans le ventre de Sansa. Mais pas complètement. Cet enfant aurait aussi Sansa comme mère. Et Sansa a un caractère du Nord, un caractère de Stark. Un caractère honorable.

Cersei aimait ses enfants mais…Mais Tommen savait qu'elle avait toujours favorisé Joffrey, de sorte que lui et Myrcella s'étaient retrouvés sans aucune attention de leur père et très peu de leur mère. Ils se sont donc rapprochés et aidés seuls. Leur mère était sournoise, certainement pas un bon exemple pour eux, et leur père avait beau être un homme brave, il était trop souvent ivre et avec des prostitués.

Mais Joffrey était de loin le pire, depuis sa tendre enfance la cruauté avait été son hobby, sa joie. Et maintenant qu'il était roi, il en faisait sa distraction perpétuelle.

Joffrey était le garçon de sa mère, une petite merde sadique et cruelle, et malgré l'inattention de son frère aîné, Tommen s'est toujours sentit chanceux d'être invisible. Alors ainsi, Joffrey ne souhaitait pas le faire souffrir.

Mais Sansa Stark…Sansa avait été une réelle distraction pour Joffrey, peut-être l'était-elle encore. Dans tous en les cas, Joffrey avait été obsédé par elle, par la voir souffrir. Plus que jamais.

Et Tommen soupçonnait fort que Joffrey avait refusé Margaery Tyrell car il était obsédé par Sansa Stark.

La table était bien vide en ce soir. Habituellement, mère, Joffrey, Sansa, lui-même et grand-père mangeait toujours ensemble à la même heure. Mais trois personnes manquaient à l'appel. Grand-père était en retard, car il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais Sansa ne se permettrait jamais de s'absenter alors va savoir ce qu'elle faisait, quant à mère, elle devait encore fouiner certaines choses.

La porte des chambres s'ouvrit et Cersei Lannister apparut dans une magnifique robe rouge, ses longues boucles d'or descendant le long de sa taille, ses yeux verts brillants à la lueur des bougies.

-Et bien, mère, il était temps !

-J'avais certaines choses à régler avec ton Oncle Jaime, pardonne-moi. Je vois que notre petite colombe manque aussi à l'appel, murmura Cersei en observant la chaise à gauche de Joffrey, vide.

-Sansa n'est pas sortie de ses chambres aujourd'hui. Je lui ai permis de se reposer pour le bébé, elle ne sentait pas bien.

Cersei s'installa à la place de Sansa, et claqua des doigts afin qu'on lui apporte son plat et surtout son verre de vin. Elle fut servie dans l'instant et prit sa coupe, avant de se tourner vers Joffrey :

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Myrcella, il semble qu'elle soit très bien à Dornes. Elle souhaite une longue vie à ton enfant…

-Elle ne m'a pas adressé un mot ? Osa demander Tommen.

Cersei se tourna vers son second fils et le couva de son regard maternel :

-Bien sûr. Tu lui manques beaucoup, Tommen.

-Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié, siffla Joffrey en buvant une gorgée de vin, elle n'a pas encore été tuée ?

-Joffrey !

-C'est une demi Lannister, mère. Les Martell détestent les Lannister et vice-versa. Ils ne cherchent pas d'alliance avec nous.

-Ils ne feront pas cela. Une alliance avec notre famille est la meilleure chose que l'on peut espérer en tant de guerre. La guerre est terminée, mais on ne sait jamais quand elle peut, à nouveau, éclater.

-J'aimerais aller rejoindre Myrcella.

Les paroles de Tommen arrêtèrent la discussion entre Cersei et son fils, Joffrey haussa un sourcil et fourra dans sa bouche un morceau de sanglier, puis reposa sa fourchette.

-Voyons, Tommen…

-Qu'il aille où il veut. Ça n'en sera que mieux, maintenant si seulement Oncle Tyrion pouvait partir, ce serait parf…Non. Oncle Tyrion devrait rester, on a besoin de lui, ici.

Cersei fronça les sourcils alors que Joffrey avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin, évitant le regard de sa mère.

_Je ne laisserais certainement pas mon Oncle éloigner Margaery de moi ! Je veillerais à ce qu'il reste argentier du royaume. _

-Donc…Je peux ?

Les yeux de Cersei s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête, alors que Joffrey semblait indifférent.

-Voyons, Joffrey. Dis à ton frère qu'il ne peut pas. Tu es le roi, tu…

-Vous savez quoi, mère ? S'écria soudainement Joffrey, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que Tommen parte pour de bon !

Cela aurait blessé n'importe qui. Mais Tommen savait qu'il n'avait pas à attendre une once d'amour de son frère. Il regarda Joffrey, puis sa mère.

_Elle ne réagira pas. Pas devant Joffrey. _

-Très bien. Alors je partirais après le mariage d'Oncle Tyrion, déclara Tommen calmement, si vous veuillez m'excuser je vais aller en parler avec grand-père.

Tommen quitta la salle, sans un mot et marcha dans les longs couloirs du Donjon Rouge.

_La seule réelle famille que je n'ai jamais eue se trouve à Dorne. Myrcella, elle a trouvé des gens bien avec qui vivre. Je vais aller la rejoindre, et je n'aurais plus jamais à voir Joffrey ou mère !_

-Prince Tommen ?

Les yeux de Tommen se relevèrent sur un crâne chauve familier. Varys. Il salua l'homme qui semblait troublé.

-Bonjour, Lord Varys. Heureux de vous voir. Vous êtes rarement présent à la cour…

-Moi de même, mon prince. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment à la cour, ces temps-ci. Trop occupé à écouter mes oiseaux chuchoter, je suppose.

-Et bien, si jamais je ne vous vois pas au mariage de mon oncle, dans quelques semaines, et bien. Je vous dis au revoir, maintenant.

-Vous partez, mon prince ?

-Oui. Le roi m'a donné la permission de rejoindre ma sœur, Myrcella, à Dorme. J'ai hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle…

-Vous avez toujours été si intelligent, mon prince. Vous avez raison de fuir le Donjon Rouge. Le jeu des trônes n'est pas pour vous.

-Je ne joue pas, je n'ai jamais joué et ne jouerais jamais.

-La partie a déjà commencé, hélas, mon prince. Vous êtes dedans sans même vous en rendre compte. Vous êtes un pion. Mais un simple pion peut devenir une pièce bien plus importante. Un fou, un cavalier ou un roi…

-Je ne comprends pas, Lord Varys.

-Vous n'avez pas à comprendre, mon prince. Pas maintenant. Mais la partie a déjà commencé, prince Tommen, et plusieurs pions vont tomber. Ne l'oubliez pas.

…

Les yeux de Sansa s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une atroce douleur parcourut son estomac, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de souffrance et se releva dans son lit, posant une main sur son ventre, quelques bougies illuminaient sa chambre noire par la nuit encore présente dehors.

Sansa se mit à haleter et cria à l'intention d'une quelconque domestique, ce fut les gardes devant sa porte qui entrèrent brutalement et qui virent la reine se tordre de douleur.

-Prévenez les sages femmes…et Shae !

Un des deux gardes hocha la tête et disparut alors que l'autre partit prévenir les sages femmes, alors que les cris étouffés de Sansa se poursuivirent.

Elle sentit une nouvelle douleur vive dans son ventre et se tortilla sur le lit, les dents serrées.

Les femmes sages arrivèrent, la douleur était abominable, Sansa aurait voulu les renvoyer, mais elle avait trop mal. Elle attendrait Shae pour cela…

Un gant trempé dans de l'eau chaude fut déposé sur son front et une sage femme retira les couvertures recouvrant le bas du corps de Sansa, les jetant hors du lit.

-Ma reine, vous devez écarter les jambes, murmura une femme en plaçant un tissus presque sous le postérieur de Sansa pour enrober le bébé dès qu'il serait sortit.

Sansa poussa un long cri et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'une autre des sages femmes prit le gant et le trempa à nouveau dans une bassine d'eau chaude afin de l'essorer et de le replacer sur le front de la reine.

-Sha-Shae, réussit à murmurer Sansa quelque part entre la réalité et l'inconscience provoquer par le douleur, Shae…Sandor, Sandor…

Une des sages femmes déchira la robe de nuit de Sansa, lui enlevant rapidement afin qu'elle puisse écarter correctement les jambes.

Nue sur son lit, Sansa sentait des douleurs qu'elle ne croyait pas un jour ressentir surgir par ses entrailles. Tout s'étirait en elle pour laisser place au bébé et elle le sentait.

Une brume entourait son cerveau lors des prochaines minutes, c'était long, le bébé allait sortir mais pas avant un long moment, la douleur parcourant tout son corps était insupportable.

Sansa avait les yeux fermés, les dents serrés, un sifflement s'échappant de ses lèvres, elle s'apprêtait à hurler de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Shae, affolée.

-Sansa !

Sansa papillonna des yeux et lorsqu'une des sages femmes voulut remettre un tissu chaud sur le front de Sansa, Shae la chassa vivement en sifflant furieusement avec son fort accent :

-Ça ne va pas plus l'aider, elle est déjà en sueur d'effort, plongez-le dans de l'eau froide !

Sansa attrapa la main de Shae et la serra fortement, plongeant ses yeux remplis de souffrance dans ceux de Shae, encourageants.

-Allez, Sansa. Vous devez expulser un joli garçon blond et ce sera terminé, vous serez heureuse, d'accord ?

Sansa acquiesça, le souffle haché tandis que Shae s'emparait du gant, maintenant imbibé d'eau froide et essuya le visage suant de Sansa qui poussa un long cri de douleur.

-Dehors…

Le murmure de Sansa n'avait presque pas été entendu par les sages femmes qui continuaient de s'activer, mais bientôt un cri résonna :

-DEHORS !

Les sages femmes se retournèrent vers leur reine qui exigeait qu'elle parte, elles se consultèrent du regard et l'une d'entre elle osa contrer la reine :

-Votre grâce, vous avez besoin d'assistanc…

-Shae m'assistera, maintenant toutes dehors ou je vais m'assurer que vous croupissiez dans un cachot pour le reste de votre misérable existence !

Les sages femmes hochèrent la tête, un peu perdue et laissèrent Sansa avec sa domestique.

-Je n'ai jamais fais cela avant…

-On va le faire ensemble, haleta Sansa, si tu es là, j'y arriverais…

Shae hocha la tête et serra à nouveau fortement la main de Sansa, avant de lui dire de respirer profondément.

-Bon…Tu va pousser…Maintenant !

Sansa sentit tous ses muscles travailler lorsqu'elle poussa pour expulser son enfant, elle cria bruyamment, sentant quelques larmes de douleur humidifier ses yeux. Elle entendait vaguement la voix de Shae l'encourager.

Sansa reprit son souffle et se souvient des paroles de Cersei.

_Joffrey m'a fait rester sur la table de travail toute une journée, mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai sus que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer. _

Un brouillard envahissait son cerveau, mais la louve trouva la force de pousser en imaginant des yeux verts identiques à ceux de Joffrey, reflétant une innocence enfantine.

Et puis tout fut finit, et un souffle échappa à Shae lorsqu'elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Tu…Tu as réussis…

Sansa haletait alors qu'elle entendit un hurlement aigu percer ses oreilles, elle tendit ses bras tremblants alors que Shae enroulait le bébé dans un tissu, puis dans une petite couverture plus chaude, elle tendit à Sansa l'enfant et lui souffla doucement :

-Félicitation…

Dans les bras de la nordienne fut déposé un petit paquet léger, l'enfant se calma progressivement au contact de sa mère et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux bleus. Sa peau crème était si douce…

-Mon bébé…

Le nouveau-né ouvrit les yeux et Sansa fit face à des yeux bleus étincelants, parfaitement identiques aux siens, elle serra le plus précieux de ses cadeaux contre sa poitrine et embrassa le haut de la tête de son enfant.

-Sansa, murmura Shae, chancelante sous l'émotion, comment va-t-il s'appeler ?

-Il ?

-Oui…C'est un garçon…Non ?

La joie qui avait parcouru le cœur de Sansa pendant plusieurs minutes fut remplacée par un sentiment d'effroi et de peur. Si son trésor était une fille…

Sansa déballa la couverture du corps du bébé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle pria que cet ange soit un garçon.

-Ho mon dieu…

Shae écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle et Sansa firent face au sexe de l'enfant et le cœur de Sansa rata un battement.

Elle secoua la tête, la gorge nouée, de nouvelles larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux et elle serra son enfant contre elle, en continuant de secouer la tête. C'était sa fille, son bébé, son trésor, il était hors de question qu'elle la confie à une inconnue et que plus jamais elle ne la voit.

-Shae, ordonna Sansa d'une voix blanche, va chercher Sandor, maintenant !

La brune hocha la tête et quitta la salle aux pas de courses, alors que Sansa continuait de serrer sa pierre précieuse qu'elle enroula de nouveau dans la couverture et qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine.

-Je ne vais laisser personne te faire du mal…Et sûrement pas ton père ! Chuchota t-elle tendrement à l'oreille de sa fille.

Sansa revêtit une nouvelle robe de nuit, pour se couvrir, prit son bébé et sortit de la chambre discrètement, se dirigeant vers la chambres de Sandor. Elle descendit les escaliers du Donjon Rouge mais lorsqu'elle atteint la fin des escaliers, elle resserra son emprise sur son bébé et sentit son cœur s'affoler en apercevant Joffrey, deux gardes et Sandor, le regard vide.

-Vous me croyez stupide, ma reine ?

Sansa sentait sa langue brûler dans sa bouche, elle secoua vivement la tête, s'attirant le regard noir de Joffrey :

-Vous avez finalement mis au monde mon fils. N'est-ce pas ? Ser Meryn !

Le garde s'approcha de Sansa et mit les mains autour du bébé pour le prendre, Sansa arracha brutalement sa fille des mains de cette brute, mais il attrapa ses cheveux roux et les tira, la faisant crier de douleur. Malgré tout, ses mains ne voulaient pas lâcher sa petite fille, elle refusait.

Elle reçut un douloureux coup dans le ventre et lâcha enfin l'enfant qui fut donné à Joffrey. Il enleva brutalement la couverture et observa l'entre jambe du bébé.

-Une fille. Votre salope de mère a donné naissance à trois garçons Stark, votre tante a accouché une seule fois, elle a eu un garçon. Quel est le problème avec vous, Sansa ?!

-Votre grâce, supplia Sansa, je vous en prie, laissez-moi la garder, je vous ferais un fils, non deux. Autant que vous voudrez ! Mais laissez-moi la garder !

-Tenez la, empêchez-la de faire le moindre mouvement, ordonna Joffrey en regardant avec dégoût le bébé entre ses mains.

Sansa fut maintenue fermement contre Ser Meryn, la lame de son épée contre sa gorge, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Mais Sansa n'avait de yeux que pour sa fille, et lorsque Joffrey sortit son épée après avoir posé sa fille au sol, alors que la petite princesse pleurait et hurlait, quémandant sa mère, Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de hurler auprès de son mari :

-JOFFREY, ARRÊTE ! C'EST TA FILLE, TON SANG ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !

-Vous savez quoi, ma reine ? Vous avez raison. Je ne dois pas faire ça, après tout. Les dieux ne me pardonneront pas, c'est pourquoi…Mon Chien va s'en occuper.

Sansa releva immédiatement les yeux vers ceux de Sandor, horrifiés, il toussota et tenta de raisonner le roi :

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tuer la princesse serait un crime pour un Chien dévoué…

Joffrey fronça les sourcils et secoua vivement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon chien tient plus à notre reine qu'il ne le devrait. Et il ne veut pas faire de mal à la fille de sa bien-aimée ! Maintenant, chien, écoutez attentivement, c'est soit le bébé, soit la reine.

Joffrey posa le bébé sur le dos, au sol.

-Vous mettez votre épée dans la poitrine du bébé, sinon, Sansa perd sa tête !

Les yeux de Sandor s'écarquillèrent et la lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Joffrey lui donna envie de vomir et de tuer cette petite merde sadique.

-Je vous laisse 10 secondes…

Joffrey commença le décompte, ne lâchant pas du regard son chien, n'attendant que ce qu'il savait qui se produirait.

Sandor sentit un goût amer sur sa langue lorsqu'il souleva la lame puis l'abaissa, la pointe vers le bas, vers la poitrine de la fille de celle pour qui il aurait tout fait, les cris du bébé agonisant ne durèrent que quelques secondes, puis le nouveau-né, dont la vie venait à peine d'être offerte par les dieux cessa d'hurler, et un silence lourd prit place.

Puis, seul le murmure de Sansa fut entendu. Elle fut lâchée et s'écroula sur le sol, sanglotant. Le corps du bébé à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle observa sa fille, une épée dans la poitrine et tendit son bras vers elle.

Mais Joffrey s'approcha de Sansa et attrapa brutalement ses cheveux avant d'approcher son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

-Je vous avais dis, un garçon. Je suis en colère contre vous, Sansa. Non seulement vous avez donné naissance à une inutile fille mais en plus, vous avez essayé de me désobéir. De me cacher la réalité. Vous n'êtes qu'une salope. Nous essayerons à nouveau de me faire un héritier, mais pas maintenant. Je ne veux plus vous voir, siffla furieusement Joffrey à son oreille avant de la lâcher.

Il quitta l'endroit en compagnie de ses deux gardes et laissa Sandor et Sansa, seuls.

L'épée de Sandor était toujours dans la poitrine de l'enfant, cet homme dur, dit sans cœur, sentit une larme, une seule, couler le long de sa joue, il ne pensait plus un jour pleurer depuis ce terrible jour où son frère l'a plongé dans le feu…Mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement en cette circonstance ?

-Je suis désolé…

Sandor murmure en une excuse à l'intention de son petit oiseau.

Mais elle n'était plus son petit oiseau, elle ne lui appartenait plus. Elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu, en réalité. Elle ne voudra plus jamais lui parler, le voir. La seule chose bien dans sa misérable existence de chien, il venait de la perdre.

Pour l'instant, elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle était focalisée sur son bébé, sur sa fille. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, elle revivrait les évènements et sentirait une haine sans pareille remonter lorsqu'elle penserait à lui, au chien. Sandor retira sa lame du petit corps qui saignait abondamment. Sansa rampa jusqu'au cadavre de son enfant et le berça dans ses bras, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sandor voudrait dire mille excuses, mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il s'excusera, rien ne sera réparable.

_Pardonne-moi, petit oiseau. Pardon. Je t'aime. _

Car oui, il l'aimait. Il le savait mais maintenant qu'il l'a perdu, plus que jamais, il peut affirmer être fou d'elle, mais c'est trop tard, maintenant…Elle le détestera à jamais, tout comme elle détestera Joffrey. Peut-être même plus…

Sansa enfouit son nez dans le cou de son bébé plein de sang et trembla sur le sol en pleurant. Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ?

Le corps froid de sa petite fille contre le sien, Sansa sut que cette vision de sa fille, morte, ne la quitterait jamais de toute sa vie. Jamais.

_C'est comme si mon cœur venait de lâcher, et pourtant…Je suis encore là. Je n'ai plus rien, maintenant. Rien sauf le cadavre de ma fille, sauf le sang de ma fille, de celle pour qui j'aurais tout fait. Cersei avait raison. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai sus que je ne pourrais arrêter de l'aimer. Fille de Joffrey ou non. Et même morte, je l'aime encore. Et c'est si douloureux…Ma fille…Ma princesse…Ma chérie…_

Le cœur de Sansa semble être en miettes et elle crie, elle crie de rage, elle crie de tristesse puis elle s'effondre sur le sol, dans le sang de sa fille.

_Elle était le sang de mon sang…_

* * *

**_"Not everyone has a happy ending". _**


	6. The Monster of Westeros

**Explication sur l'attente pour ce sixième chapitre à la fin ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**6\. _« The Monster of Westeros »_**

_" Le Monstre de Westeros"_

La chambre de la reine régente était illuminée par le soleil pénétrant par les larges fenêtres ouvertes, la chambre était silencieuse, pas un bruit excepté le sifflement du vent provenant de l'extérieur, n'était entendu dans l'immense chambre.

Le grand lit à baldaquin aux couvertures pourpres de la reine était recouvert d'une large couverture, recouvrant le corps d'une jeune femme, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Les cheveux roux de Sansa, lâchés, s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller de la reine, son visage était presque contre sa poitrine, tandis que ses yeux bleus fixaient droit devant elle.

Six jours après son accouchement, la reine n'avait toujours pas été revue à la cour et pour cause. Elle était restée enfermée dans ses appartements, dans son lit. Refusant catégoriquement de se nourrir.

Tous les Stark étaient-ils destinés à périr ?

Parfois, en fermant les yeux, Sansa imaginait, de chaque côté du trône de fer, non plus les bannières du lion et du cerf, mais les bannières d'un loup gris. Les Stark ne pouvaient pas périr, Sansa ne pourrait pas le permettre.

_J'ai encore échoué…Je n'ai pas pu protéger mon bébé, mon bébé Stark. Pardonnez-moi, père, mère, Robb, Rickon, Bran, Arya…Pardon. _

Sansa ne pouvait pas fermer ses paupières sans voir les yeux étincelants de son bébé, des yeux éteints à jamais. Elle sentait encore sa chaleur lorsqu'elle l'a bercé et de son souffle calme et régulier. Comment une vie, qui a été si difficile à faire venir au monde peut-il être enlevé, si facilement ?

Sansa ne voyait pas comment avancer, elle ne voyait que deux solutions. Sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre ou simplement se laisser périr peu à peu. Et les deux finissaient par la mort.

L'ancienne Stark se releva dans son lit confortable et observa sa chambre, ses yeux rouges fatigués se posèrent sur une couverture ensanglantée posée sur son armoire à vin.

La couverture ayant enveloppé sa fille, son bébé. Son trésor.

La reine avait ordonné à ses gardes de renvoyer tous ceux qui viendraient la voir. En particuliers Sandor Clegane.

Les yeux de Sansa brillèrent de colère en pensant au cruel homme qu'elle avait tant apprécié. Désormais l'évocation du Chien ne faisait que provoquer un goût amer sur sa langue.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru aimé autant quelqu'un, un jour, et surtout pas une personne ayant quoi que ce soit en commun avec Joffrey…

Mais sa petite fille, fille de Joffrey ou pas, Sansa l'avait aimé, plus que jamais. Elle avait promis à son bébé de ne laisser personne lui faire du mal. Elle avait échoué.

Peut-être ne méritait-elle pas le bonheur, peut-être était-elle destinée à être malheureuse, à jamais, au Donjon Rouge.

_Le seul ami, qui, j'ai cru ne me ferais jamais de mal ou alors que en me disant la vérité. Sandor, cet homme que j'ai tant apprécié est désormais qu'une pensée cruelle dans ma tête. Je n'arrive plus à voir ce que j'aimais en lui, simplement car il a planté son épée dans la poitrine de ma fille. Joffrey lui a ordonné, Joffrey est le responsable, et je le sais. Et pourtant…Je suis tellement en colère. _

Sansa l'aurait appelé Lyanna. Lyanna Baratheon. Elle aurait sûrement eu de longues boucles dorées, comme sa grand-mère, mais elle aurait été dotée de prunelles bleues Tully qui n'aurait jamais permit qu'elle oublie qu'elle était du Nord.

Sansa roula sur le dos et observa le haut de son lit baldaquin, ses yeux bleus s'humidifiant à nouveau.

_Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Joffrey se fiche que je pleure ou pas. L'époque où quand je versais une larme, maman et papa accouraient vers moi pour voir si j'allais bien est terminée. Plus personne ne viendra à mon secours de cette façon. Je dois arrêter de rêver et comprendre la réalité. Joffrey n'a pas besoin d'être respectueux avec moi, ma famille était puissante. Mais elle ne l'est plus. C'est du passé, désormais. Je n'ai aucune protection avec moi, Joffrey doit me sauvegarder en vie jusqu'à ce que je produise au moins un héritier, voir deux. Après cela, il continua de me battre, il continua de savourer ma souffrance. Il va finir par me tuer…_

_C'est un jeu, _comprit Sansa.

On lui a dit tant de fois. Rien de ce que l'on croit être vrai ne l'est à King's Landing. On ne peut faire confiance à personne sauf les siens. C'est une ville de mensonges et de cendres. Si Sansa voulait survivre, elle allait devoir se calquer aux désirs de son roi fou, si elle lui fait plaisir, il ne la punira avait tort, Joffrey ne vous aimera pas si vous lui montrez que vous l'aimez. Parce que Joffrey ne peut pas aimer.

Il est fou. La folie prend trop de place pour laisser place à quoi que ce soit d'autre et Sansa allait maintenant se servir de cela comme arme maitresse.

Sansa arrive dans le jeu et elle jouera bientôt avec les plus sournois.

…

La grande table en bois au centre de la pièce était entourée de plusieurs grandes chaises, dans une petite salle à proximité de la tour de la main. Plusieurs messages provenant d'ailleurs étaient disposés sur la table, un peu n'importe où. Une fine lumière passait à travers l'unique fenêtre de la salle, donnant sur la mer de King's Landing. La salle où se réunissait le conseil restreint comportait deux portes, chacune était décorée avec des motifs de lion gravé dans le bois de la porte.

Les yeux verts de Joffrey parcoururent le papier, un air crispé se peignant sur ses traits faciaux. Assit au bout de la table, le roi releva les yeux vers ses conseillers avisés et se mordit la lèvre. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant de siffler entre ses dents blanches :

-On devrait tous les faire prendre pour trahison…

Les personnes autour de la table restèrent silencieuses suite à la déclaration du roi, tous tournèrent le regard vers Tywin Lannister, observant sa réaction, mais le patriarche Lannister ne rétorqua rien aux paroles de son petit-fils.

Voyant que son géniteur ne prononcerait pas un mot, Cersei garda sa bouche fermée, elle aussi, faisant glisser discrètement ses doigts sur le bois lisse de la table, ses yeux verts n'exprimaient aucun intérêt pour ce qui se déroulait présentement, son petit jeu avec ses doigts semblait l'intéresser plus que la situation financière du royaume.

Varys, lui, garda les yeux sur le roi qui tremblait littéralement de fureur, scrutant l'adolescent qui portait la couronne d'or tant convoitée.

Mestre Pycelle, lui, fixait de manière inappropriée les courbes de l'unique femme présente dans la pièce, tentant d'être discret mais Lord Baelish l'avait remarqué depuis un moment cependant l'atmosphère était trop tendue pour faire remarquer cela, même si il aurait aimé voir Pycelle pataugé dans ses mots sous la colère de Cersei. Mais il devrait attendre pour s'amuser, il esquissa un sourire que personne ne vit et se décida de prendre la parole :

-La banque de fer est loyale, votre grâce, mais à l'argent. Et nos dettes s'accumulent de plus en plus, même si Renly Baratheon et Robb Stark ont été défaits, tant que Stannis est en vie la guerre ne peut pas être considéré comme terminée. Et nous avons encore deux mariages à mettre en place, celui de votre oncle, Tyrion, à lady Margaery et celui de Loras Tyrell à Lady Cersei.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, hurla le blondinet tapant son poing contre la table, ce sont des traîtres ! Comment osent-ils soutenir Stannis ?!

-Ils ne le soutiennent pas, totalement, ils lui ont prêtés une petite somme pour le moment, votre grâce, dit calmement Varys.

-10 000 dragons d'or ne me semblent pas une petite somme pour moi, marmonna Mestre Pycelle.

-Pour reconstruire une armée et une flotte comme celle qu'il avait, s'en est une, rétorqua Varys avec un léger sourire.

-Oui et ça commence avec 10 000 dragons d'or et bientôt 100 000, et avant qu'on ne le sache, Stannis sera là et tentera à nouveau d'assiéger la capitale, siffla Mestre Pycelle, et nos têtes seront sur des piqu-

-Nous allons gagner la guerre, dit finalement Tywin Lannister, la banque de fer le sait. Nous avons mis une Stark comme reine des sept royaumes, le Nord se ralliera à nous, les Boltons céderont le Nord, la banque de fer ne donnera plus un sous à Stannis Baratheon. Il n'a aucune chance de gagner. Nous avons le Nord grâce à Sansa, Dorne grâce à l'union de Myrcella, le Reach grâce au mariage de Tyrion avec Margaery, Riverlands appartient maintenant aux Frey. Les îles de fer et le Vale ne se mêleront pas du conflit.

-Êtes-vous absolument sûr de vous ? Demanda Joffrey en fixant son grand-père qui affichait un air confiance.

-Aucun doute, votre grâce.

-Très bien, très bien, murmura, Joffrey, soudainement calmé, si on est sûr d'avoir le Nord tout est gagné, nous en sommes sûr ?

-Si les Boltons désirent livrer combat, très bien. Mais toutes les maisons Nordiennes se rallieront à nous, votre héritier aura un peu de Stark dans son sang. Mais Roose Bolton n'est pas idiot, il ne va pas perdre bêtement des hommes pour un combat perdu d'avance. Mais c'est sûr que pour cela il faudrait avoir un héritier vivant, siffla entre ses dents Tywin.

-Cet enfant est un mort-né, s'écria immédiatement Cersei, Joffr- Sa grâce n'est en rien responsable.

-Je n'en suis pas plus responsable. La reine doit être enceinte à nouveau, rapidement.

-Je ne veux que lady Cersei et Lord Tywin dans cette pièce, ordonna brusquement Joffrey aux autres conseillers.

Lord Baelish, Varys et Mestre Pycelle sortirent de la salle tranquillement et lorsque la porte ferma, Joffrey déclara d'une voix ferme :

-Ma femme a donné naissance à une petite fille mort-née, c'est peut-être de sa faute, à elle. Elle est peut-être incapable de donner naissance. Dans ce cas-là, il me faudrait une nouvelle reine, il me faudrait Margaery Tyr-

-Margaery se mariera à Tyrion, Sansa doit rester impérativement reine. Elle doit pouvoir donner naissance, sinon, le Nord pourrait se rallier aux Boltons. Ils ont besoin d'un mâle Stark, Sansa n'est pas assez pour les garder auprès de nous, déclara d'une voix qui ne laissait pas matière à discuter, Tywin.

-Père, si Sansa s'avère être incapable de produire un garçon en bonne santé, nous serons obligé d'envisager une autre reine, on procédera à un échange. Sansa n'est plus une vierge, mais le nain qui vous sert de fils ne mérite aucunement la pureté d'une femme. Il prendra Sansa, si il le faut.

-Certainement, sourit Joffrey, cependant j'ordonnerais à Oncle Tyrion qu'il ne touche pas Margaery, même après le mariage, jusqu'à ce que je me sois assuré de la stérilité de Sansa, il est hors de question que je me contente des restes d'oncle Tyrion, si Margaery devient ma femme, elle devra être vier-

-Cela va de soi, Joffrey, le rassura d'une voix mielleuse, Cersei.

Tywin observa sa fille et son petit-fils, resta silencieux, puis finalement acquiesça :

-Très bien, si Sansa Stark s'avère être réellement stérile alors nous considérerons l'hypothèse de faire de Margaery Tyrell, la reine de Westeros.

Ces paroles fondirent dans le silence qui suivit comme une finalité, des paroles à ne pas remettre en cause.

…

L'odeur de viande grillé attira Arya, qui, affamé s'approcha du commerçant, faisant griller une viande alléchante. Peut-être du poulet, peut-être du sanglier, va savoir…

Le commerçant ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à sortir d'autres morceaux crus de cette belle pièce de viande. Sa main s'approcha dangereusement du bout de viande, au dessus du feu, mais une vive douleur sur son poignet l'en dissuada alors qu'elle croisa le regard noir du commerçant.

-Que crois-tu que tu fais, petit ?! Gronda t-il en se levant pour le saisir, il faut payer pour manger, ici. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux voleurs, ici ? On leur coupe la main…

-Je ne vous conseille pas de me couper les mains !

-Pourquoi donc ?

Arya tira son épée de son fourreau et le pointa vers lui, désarmé, il fronça les sourcils et poussa un faible rire.

-Le petit garçon a une épée, une épée volée, je suppose. Pars, petit.

-Je veux de la viande, avant.

-Tu te crois en mesure de discut…

-Et bien, cela est un intéressant spectacle, constata une voix près d'eux.

Arya et le marchand tournèrent la tête afin de voir un homme, vêtu entièrement de noir, dont les yeux verts reflétaient une lueur malsaine.

-Un petit garçon pointant une épée sur un homme de deux fois sa taille, et pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Gronda le marchand en fusillant l'homme du regard, et de quoi vous mêlez-vous ?!

-Je suis l'homme qu'on ne trouve jamais lorsque l'on le cherche mais aussi l'homme qui apparaît, sournois, comme un serpent dès qu'il le faut…

-Vous êtes de haute naissance, constata le marchand en observant les beaux habits qui recouvraient le corps du serpent venimeux devant lui.

-Et vous ne l'êtes pas. Et toi, petit, qui es-tu ?

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, rétorqua Arya, cinglante.

Petyr haussa un sourcil, et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait du « petit garçon », il observa son visage, ses vêtements, puis sa lame et croisa les bras.

-Je ne crois pas être le seul de haute naissance. Tu n'as aucune égratignure, un garçon comme toi, devrait être bafoué, à force d'avoir travailler. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es rien de ce que tu prétends. Quant à cette lame, son acier est remarquable, un acier que seul un noble peut se procurer, mais c'est une si fine lame, fine comme une…Aiguille, je dirais.

Arya fronça les sourcils et Petyr Baelish esquissa un sourire, elle rangea son épée et s'enfuit à toute vitesse à travers la foule sous les yeux brillants de malice de Littlefinger.

…

Le vent soufflait de manière agréable sur King's Landing. Au bord de la Néra, la famille royale était réunie avec leurs gardes royaux, leurs domestiques ainsi que les gens importants de la cour, pour assister à la mise en cendre de la princesse Baratheon mort-née.

La reine avait insisté pour que son corps soit incinéré sur la Néra, et ils étaient de retour sur cette place, avec une vingtaine de gardes de plus, pour éviter toute émeute semblable à celle de la dernière fois.

Comme lors du départ de Myrcella, un Septon récitait des prières pour l'âme de la princesse défunte, Sansa était debout aux côtés de Cersei Lannister, qui, les mains jointes, observait le cadavre de sa petite fille.

-J'ai perdu un petit garçon, un ange aux cheveux noirs, une année avant que Joffrey ne voit le jour, souffla Cersei, la fièvre l'a emporté et il a emporté une partie de mon cœur avec lui.

-Vous m'avez dit, un jour, de n'aimer personne d'autre que mes enfants.

-Plus que vraie, petite colombe.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'aimer, on ne m'a pas donné assez de temps !

La voix de Sansa tremblait, ses prunelles claires se perdirent dans l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

-Ce ne sera jamais assez, petite colombe…

Sansa s'avança vers le Septon et le dépassa, sans un mot. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la mer, où la petite planche contenant le cadavre de sa fille était posé, prêt à naviguer. Elle regarda le doux visage et s'accroupit sur le corps de son bébé. Dos au reste du monde, elle caressa d'une main tremblotante la joue de sa fille humide par les propres larmes de Sansa tombant sur son petit corps défunt.

-Je suis désolé, murmura presque silencieusement Sansa, je t'ai promis que personne ne te ferait du mal. J'ai échoué…Pardon. Pardon. Ma fille, mon sang. Pardon.

Joffrey observa sa reine penchée sur le corps de sa fille et resta étrangement silencieux, ses yeux verts observant la reine dont les épaules en mouvements démontraient qu'elle sanglotait.

Le Septon se retourna vers le roi, demandant silencieusement si il devait continuer les prières, mais Joffrey ne le regardait pas. Ce fut Sansa qui demanda d'une voix faible au Septon de continuer. Hésitant, il observa la reine et finit par obéir au bout de quelques secondes.

-Si les dieux ont décidés de prendre son âme, alors, son âme n'avait pas de place parmi nous. Les dieux sont justes et les dieux savent ce qu'ils font. Cette âme, qui a été, durant 9 longues lunes, la future princesse de Westeros est partit, sans même respirer l'air que les dieux nous ont permis de respirer…

Sansa détacha son collier en or de sa nuque et le déposa autour de la nuque du petit corps, recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Sur le médaillon du collier, un loup hurlant avait été gravé.

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient fermés, mais Sansa pouvait encore voir, vivement dans son esprit, les yeux bleus brillants de sa fille.

_Pardon…_

Sansa poussa la planche de bois orné avec de la paille pour le corps de la défunte princesse et le poussa vers les flots de la Néra, alors que l'archer préparait sa flèche.

Lorsque la planche de bois fut à quelques mètres du bord, le roi donna l'ordre et l'archer trempa sa flèche dans le feu d'une torche et l'envoya, droit sur la poitrine de la princesse, enflammant le bout de bois au loin.

-Que son âme repose en paix, peu importe là où elle est, déclara le Septon. Un écho des mêmes mots résonna et un silence s'abattit pendant une minute sur le bord de la Néra.

Lorsque Sansa se releva, plusieurs filles de main lui appartenant accoururent pour recouvrir sur ses épaules une légère couverture. Sansa baissa la tête, et les filles la suivirent, alors que leur reine suivit le roi, remontant les escaliers en pierre, accompagné de ses gardes. Elle fut suivie par Cersei Lannister et de ses domestiques et le reste de la famille royale.

Le trajet jusqu'au Donjon Rouge était bien plus calme que la fois précédente. Le peuple savait que c'était un jour de deuil pour la reine et le roi. Et si ce n'était pas réellement le cas du roi, le peuple aimait leur reine.

Margaery Tyrell tourna la tête vers sa grand-mère, ses yeux bleus luisant de tristesse.

-Cet enfant n'était pas un enfant mort-né, déclara Olenna Tyrell à l'intention de sa petite-fille

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Margaery.

-C'est Joffrey, chuchota la matriarche Tyrell, il a tué cet enfant lors de sa naissance.

Margaery ne répondit rien et continua de fixer sa grand-mère, Joffrey avait sûrement tué cet enfant sous un coup de tête impulsif et cruel propre à lui-même.

Il s'amusait bien avec Sansa, mais viendrait un temps où il commencerait à fatiguer d'avoir le même jouet et en voudrait un autre, un nouveau jouet.

Comme un enfant pourri-gâté.

Bientôt, il désirerait Margaery, trouverait un moyen de la faire sienne, de la faire reine.

Mais sous le règne de Joffrey, être reine était la pire des malédictions.

-Je suis simplement heureux que tu ne sois pas à la place de Sansa, chuchota Olenna en observant les nombreux gardes autour d'eux.

-Moi aussi, bonne maman, mais…

-...Mais, elle ne mérite pas cela, je sais, on ne peut pas laisser avec ce…Monstre, répondit Olenna.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Tu ne dois pas t'en occuper, prépare ton mariage avec Tyrion Lannister et ne t'inquiète de rien.

La question n'était pas ce que voulait faire Olenna Tyrell, mais qu'est qu'elle était en train de faire…

Lorsque la troupe atteint le Donjon Rouge, Joffrey prit congé de ses gardes sauf Ser Meryn, pour revenir à ses appartements.

Sandor Clegane observa le petit merdeux de roi s'éloigner et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. La reine marchait, la tête haute suivie de ses domestiques et entourée par ses gardes. Elle était toujours aussi belle, vêtue d'une robe verte claire cachant son magnifique corps, ses cheveux roux avaient été coiffés dans un style du Nord et non du sud, deux simples tresses enroulé autour de son crâne. Ses cheveux de feu dansaient doucement par le vent présent en cette journée ensoleillée, ses yeux regardaient droit devant elle, ne brillant plus du tout. Ses yeux n'étaient plus comme le ciel mais comme la glace, ils avaient perdus tout leur éclat.

Mais la colère qu'il vit lorsque ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux de la reine, fit tomber son cœur de chien. Sansa passa devant le chien de son époux et l'ignora, ne lui adressant pas un seul regard.

-Votre grâce, l'interpella Sandor d'une voix rauque et froide, le roi m'a demandé de vous escortez à ses chambres. Il souhaite vous parlez.

Sansa se retourna, observant le chien, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux se plissèrent, elle ne cachait pas sa fureur comme autrefois sous des bonnes manières, son regard le foudroyait.

-Je me ferais escorter par mes propres gardes, chien, siffla sèchement la reine.

Sansa ne l'avait jamais appelé le chien, elle lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se désigner comme cela. Qu'il n'était pas un chien, qu'il était un garde. Sans être un Ser, il n'était pas pour autant un chien. Un chien était soumis, un chien obéissait mais un chien savait grogner aussi. Sandor voyait toutes les ressemblances entre lui et l'animal représentant sa maison et Sansa venait de comprendre la vérité.

Sandor n'était pas un héro, il n'était qu'un chien. Le chien qui avait tué sa fille sous ordre de son maitre.

-Non. Le roi tenait à ce que ce soit moi qui vous escorte, ma reine.

-Que cela peut-il changer ?

-Ordre du roi, votre grâce.

Sansa poussa un soupir agacé et fit signe à ses gardes et domestiques de la laisser. Elle traversa le couloir, suivie de Sandor, silencieux comme une ombre.

Avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la partie du château appartenant au roi, Sandor plaqua Sansa contre le mur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, la gorge sèche.

-Tu ne peux pas être en colère contre moi, Sansa. Tu crois que j'avais le choix ?!

-Lâche-moi, Sandor. Tout de suite.

-Non ! Si je ne l'avais pas fais, il aurait fait tué le bébé par un autre garde, puis il t'aurait fait tué, puis moi ! Est-ce que tout cela en aurait valu la peine ?! L'enfant était condamné, Sansa. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, cette fille aurait été une petite merde, comme son pè…

La main de Sansa rencontra violement la joue de Sandor, le faisant taire brusquement. Il releva ses yeux gris vers son petit oiseau, qui bouillonnait de colère.

-Cette colère, murmura t-il d'une voix presque trop douce pour lui, cette colère que tu ressens. Elle n'est pas pour moi. Elle est pour Joffrey, petit oiseau. C'est lui le responsable et tu le sais.

-Lâche-moi, articula t-elle d'une voix si calme que s'en était presque menaçant.

-Depuis que mon frère m'a plongé le visage dans le feu, je n'ai jamais ressentit de sentiments et puis…Tu es arrivé. Un petit oiseau innocent, et je croyais que les chiens mangeaient les oiseaux, les chassaient, les tuaient. Rien de cela ne m'est arrivé, j'ai commencé à apprécier tes gazouillis un peu trop pour mon propre bien…Et puis, quand tu les cessais, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et maintenant, maintenant que tu ne veux plus gazouiller pour moi, je me sens comme un chien errant, abandonné, cherchant quelque chose…Te cherchant…et cette pourriture de Joffrey, lui qui a la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés, de t'écouter jour et nuit, ne se rend compte de rien et continue de casser tes ailes, mais tu finis toujours par guérir, petit oiseau. Toujours. Même dans la fosse aux lions, tu as continués de chanter de ton magnifique gazouillis et j'ai compris que tu es plus forte que tu en avais l'air et que tu ne le pensais. Tu arrives à éblouir tout le monde, y compris moi, le pauvre chien solitaire et dans mon existence sombre, j'ai besoin de ta luminosité, petit oiseau…

Sandor avait baissé le visage, ne regardant plus Sansa dans les yeux, mais la rousse avait compris ce qu'essayait de dire cet homme en face d'elle.

-Tu m'aimes.

Sandor ne le nia pas, il n'acquiesça pas non plus et se contenta de garder son nez dans la nuque de son petit oiseau.

Sansa resta immobile et silencieuse, dans sa tête, des visions d'elle dans sa chambre à Winterfell, cousant un tissus quelconque, imaginant la déclaration d'un chevalier charmant proclamant son amour éternel pour elle. Ou encore mieux, d'un prince. Un beau prince qui lui promettrait le titre de reine, un jour. Elle s'était souvent imaginée dans un jardin au Sud, son prince se serait agenouillé devant elle, une fleur en main, et aurait réciter un poème de son invention, la comparant avec une fleur, avec un oiseau délicat. Elle aurait retourné sa déclaration d'amour par un sourire et il aurait baisé sa main alors qu'un doux sourire aurait étiré son beau visage. Elle ne s'était certainement pas imaginée contre un mur, en face d'un homme au regard effrayant, au visage brûlé, défiguré, à la voix rauque et bourrue et aux paroles vulgaires, elle avait rêvé d'un prince, d'un chevalier, pas d'un chien. Elle aurait voulu baisser la tête, elle aurait voulu se libérer de l'étreinte de Sandor, elle aurait voulu beaucoup de choses, mais elle lui devait une réponse, maintenant. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, fortement, et une haine sans limite circulait dans tout son corps, elle mordit sa lèvre et, quelque chose se produit, quelque chose qui la surprit, elle-même. Elle laissa échapper un rire. Pas un réel rire, un rire cynique, comme ceux de Cersei. Comme ses paroles avaient été vraies…

Les Dieux adoraient s'adonner à leurs jeux tordus et sadiques.

Elle était la reine des sept couronnes, elle détenait le pouvoir absolu sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient sauf son mari et sa main. Elle pouvait faire tuer quelqu'un d'un claquement de doigt, faire emprisonner quelqu'un d'un simple geste, elle détenait ce que presque tous ceux dans cette cour voulaient. Le pouvoir. C'était aussi simple que cela. Le Pouvoir.

Mais cet homme en face d'elle, lui avouait presque silencieusement qu'il aimait. Cet homme qui avait planté sa lame dans la poitrine de sa petite fille, dans la poitrine de celle qui avait son sang, dans la poitrine de celle, qui, pendant l'instant où elle était en vie, a été le centre du monde de Sansa.

-Co-Comment…

Sansa tentait de contrôler son rire nerveux et sec, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

-Petit oiseau…

-Comment peux-tu…Comment peux-tu espérer que…Que…

-Sansa, tu dois comprendre que…

-Je te déteste, Sandor. Je te haïs. Joffrey a donné l'ordre, certes, mais tu es celui qui a arraché la vie à ma progéniture…

-San-

-Tu m'avais promis, promis que tu m'aiderais à tirer ma fille des griffes de mon mari. Il n'en n'est rien. Ma fille est morte, comme me l'avait promis Joffrey. Lui, au moins, tient ses promesses, cracha la reine.

-Tu as raison. Pardon. Je suis désolé.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout ce qu'il pourrait répéter à longueur de journée, mais « désolé » ne serait pas suffisant. Jamais Sandor ne s'est sentit si horrible pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Il avait tué beaucoup de personnes dans sa vie, et persuadé que la culpabilité n'était qu'un sentiment pour les faibles, il ne se souciait pas de son manque de cœur.

Elle appuya sa main contre le plastron de son armure et le poussa sèchement loin d'elle. Malgré lui, Sandor fit quelques pas en arrière, surprit par le mouvement brusque de Sansa.

Il chercha à croiser son regard et il obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais il vit encore plus de haine qu'avant, il vit un désir de vengeance, un désir de meurtre. Ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui, à nouveau :

-Fais attention à toi, chien. Cela pourrait être ta poitrine qui sera transpercé d'une épée la prochaine fois, Sansa siffla cela si froidement, si sèchement que Sandor se demanda si devant lui se trouvait réellement Sansa Stark.

-Je serais prêt à mourir pour excuser mes fautes…

-Rien n'excusera cette faute, pas même la mort. Fais en sorte que je n'ai plus à te voir et ton cœur de pierre continuera à battre dans ta poitrine.

-Sansa…

-C'est votre grâce, chien, corrigea froidement Sansa, votre grâce.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de lui, traversant le long couloir jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision du garde royal.

Ce ton glacé et plein de mépris laissait un goût amer sur la langue de Sandor, il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle pleure. Il aurait réellement préféré cela. Mais cette froideur, ces menaces. C'était si loin de son oiseau. Il en avait presque eu peur tellement ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait vécu toutes les plus horribles choses que quelqu'un pouvait vivre. La mort de presque l'intégralité de sa famille, le mariage avec un monstre, le viol par ce monstre, l'humiliation de se faire battre et de se faire découvrir en public et la perte de son enfant.

Elle, une femme de sang noble issue d'une ancienne grande famille, elle la reine des sept couronnes, celles dont toutes les femmes enviaient son statut. Mais Sansa était malheureuse et Sandor venait d'accentuer son malheur, alors qu'au contraire, il avait tant souhaité la rendre heureuse. Et tout ça, tout ça, à cause de Joffrey. Ce merdeux de Joffrey.

-Sandor Clegane ?

Sandor se retourna, prêt à grogner tel un vrai chien, lorsqu'il fit face à l'araignée, Varys, toujours si calme et étrangement assuré. Cet homme avait-il vu ce qui venait de se passer ? Avait-il entendu leur conversation ?

-Que fais-tu là, eunuque ?! Gronda t-il, tirant déjà son épée de sou fourreau, qu'as-tu entendu ?!

-Calmez-vous. Rapporter ce que j'ai vu et entendu ne me serait d'aucune utilité, par contre, je peux vous aider à obtenir ce que vous voulez…

Sandor fronça les sourcils lorsque Varys esquissa un sourire presque sincère.

-Que sais-tu de ce que je veux ?

-Je sais que vous désirez une jolie et délicate fleur, mais, dorénavant, vous ne pouvez plus la cueillir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sandor resta silencieux, invitant l'homme à continuer de parler.

-Mais quelle fleur veut d'un chien ? Surtout une fleur coincée avec un lion. Cette pauvre fille a vécu tellement, ne mériterait-elle pas d'être heureuse, enfin ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'un bon sujet devrait désirer pour sa reine ?

-Qu'en est-il du roi ? Bougonna Sandor les yeux braqués sur l'homme chauve.

-Le roi est comprit dans la partie, mais pas dans le même but que la reine.

-En quoi votre plan tordu va m'être favorable ?

-Elle sera heureuse et vous le serez aussi. Croyez-moi.

Sandor observa l'homme, il regarda sur le côté, dans la direction où Sansa avait disparu, il observa à nouveau l'eunuque et prit la parole, décidé :

-Que dois-je faire ?

* * *

**Avant de commenter le chapitre voici des explications **

**Enfin ! Je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis Mai ! Je sais que c'est exagéré, alors ce n'est vraiment pas par manque d'inspiration, alors je sais que c'est du déjà-vu mais c'est vrai, j'ai eu un gros examen à la fin de mon année dernière, c'était stressant mais j'ai réussis. Cette année j'en ai encore un, cette année je passe mon brevet, alors je sais que ce n'est pas difficile et que tout le monde l'a - c'est ce qu'on dit - mais il faut quand même qu'on bosse, mine de rien. Mais je trouverais toujours du temps pour écrire, ne vous en faites pas ;)**

**Au pire des cas, maintenant je me débrouillerais pour vous écrire un mot si je sais que je vais avoir du retard. **

**Fin des explications**

**Oooooouh. Encore des complots. :)**

**Je vous ai promis de Sansan et je ne vous ai pas mentis, seulement, rien n'est simple dans Game of Thrones. )**

**R.I.P petite princesse Baratheon. _ . Honnêtement, j'ai longuement hésité à la faire vivre puis je me suis rappelé qu'on était dans Game of Thrones. Désolé, mais la mort de cette petite fille ne sera pas vaine !**

**En plus ça permet de compliquer les choses entre Sansa et Sandor. Et j'aime ce qui est compliqué. É.È. Et puis c'est logique que Sansa soit plus qu'en colère, même, si, nous, d'un point de vue objectif, on sait que c'est de la faute de Joffrey. Mais on va, savoir, bientôt pourquoi Sandor n'a pas pu respecter sa promesse envers Sansa et surtout comment Joffrey a su que sa femme accouchait à ce moment précis.**

**En ce qui concerne Joffrey/Cersei, Joffrey est un caractère complexe que j'adore – oui, j'adore Joffrey – et j'aime encore plus Cersei. Oui, je sais, Les Lannister sont des enfoirés (Sauf Tyrion ! Et Jaime quand il apprend la réelle vie après son…Accident.) et c'est pour ça que je les aime d'ailleurs :P – et c'est important quand même de se dire que Joffrey tient, un minimum, à sa mère. Il ne l'avouera certainement jamais, mais c'est sa mère et même le plus cruel des hommes aime sa maman. :33**

**Dites à votre maman que vous l'aimez. Et à votre papa aussi**

**Emma.**


	7. Eyes of Ice

**KEWKEW :3 C'est Emma, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence de plusieurs mois sur le chapitre 6, voici le chapitre 7, tout chaud prêt à être mangé (heu je veux dire lu ;P) **

**J'espère que la fin du chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas trop...bizarre. À écrire elle l'était, vous me direz donc ce que vous en pensez. **

**Buena lectura.**

**Oui, bon, espagnol, on repassera. **

* * *

**7\. _« Eyes of Ice »_**

_"Yeux de Glace" _

L'anniversaire de la reine de Westeros arrivait à grand pas, un immense festin se préparait avec une triple portion de gâteaux aux citrons, pour que la reine puisse se sentir heureuse en ce jour. Joffrey n'était certainement pas derrière une telle organisation, mais la main du roi avait ordonné plusieurs directives pour l'anniversaire de la reine. De quoi aurait l'air les Lannister si l'anniversaire de la reine n'était pas célébré de manière éblouissante ?

De nombreuses pierres précieuses importées des cités libres d'Essos arrivaient en ce jour-même à Port-Réal dans d'immenses bateaux où des robes de la soie la plus délicate et la plus chère étaient pliées dans de grandes malles. À travers les fenêtres du donjon Rouge les nombreux bateaux étaient visibles sur la mer bleue claire, éblouissant les enfants des paysans demandant pour qui était le contenu de ses bateaux et soupirait de déception lorsque leurs parents leur répondaient simplement que c'était pour la reine. Peut-être ces enfants espéraient-ils qu'un jour, ces coffres soient pour eux et soient remplis de jouets du meilleur fabriquant.

Les douloureux pieds d'Arya lui firent échapper un sifflement de douleur, alors que son ventre grondait du manque de nourriture, ses cheveux gras foncés lui tombaient devant les yeux, alors que la chaleur étouffante pesait sur elle. Sa gorge était atrocement sèche et douloureuse, alors qu'elle s'effondra contre le mur d'une petite maison, légèrement à l'ombre. Profitant de ces quelques minutes avant que ne la remarque et qu'on lui ordonne de partir. Arya baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, elle aussi douloureuse, mais pour d'autres raisons que l'épuisement. Elle laissa sa tête cogner légèrement contre le mur et releva les yeux au ciel. Sa poitrine se développait, ses cheveux poussaient et son visage perdait peu à peu ses traits enfantins pour se transformer en ceux d'une femme.

Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus se faire passer pour un garçon, elle le savait. Et les gens se demanderaient bien plus qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme faisait dans la rue, une épée d'excellente acier en sa possession. Cela ne serait pas long avant qu'ils fassent le rapprochement entre elle et sa réelle identité.

Si Cersei apprenait qu'elle était à King's Landing, elle était fichue. Si n'importe qui apprenait qu'elle était ici, elle était fichue. Une énorme rançon était offerte depuis si longtemps par les Lannister à n'importe qui, qui pourrait la retrouver. Mais maintenant que toute sa famille avait été tuée, si elle était retrouvée Cersei la ferait tuer, sûrement comme cette cruelle femme avait dû le faire avec sa sœur.

_Sansa…_

Dieu que Sansa, qu'elle trouvait, autrefois, si agaçante lui manquait. Après le mariage Rouge, Sansa avait dû être tuer, désormais inutile aux yeux des Lannister. Elle avait été le dernier membre de sa famille en vie…Du moins, pas réellement…

Si Arya réussissait à embarquer dans ces immenses bateaux venus apporter ces présents pour la reine, alors, peut-être par un certain miracle trouverait-elle un moyen de se rendre au mur, à château Noir, là où se trouvait le _réel_ dernier membre de sa famille, son demi-frère, Jon. Peut-être, alors, pourrait-elle être formée comme un garde de la garde de nuit et que plus personne n'oserait la traiter comme une fillette. Où pouvait-elle aller, sinon ?

La main d'Arya se posa sur son front et d'un geste brusque, elle releva les mèches cacao de devant ses yeux, les lèvres pincés en une ligne mince.

Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. La preuve, la dernière personne qu'elle avait cru l'avait ramené à King's Landing. Au point de départ.

Elle devait trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel pour monter à bord d'un de ces bateaux et quitter Port-Réal. Si elle arrivait à quitter cette ville, tout serait possible. Mais rien que la première étape de son plan était plus que difficile, mais Arya ne se laisserait pas attraper par le lion.

-Cela va faire bientôt quatre mois, soupira une voix féminine proche de la cachette d'Arya.

-Quatre mois que quoi ? Demanda une seconde voix, légèrement plus grave.

-Quatre mois que la reine a perdu son bébé, pardi. Et toujours aucune nouvelle d'un héritier, mais c'est les Lannister à la tête du royaume, personne n'ose leur désobéir. Soyons honnête, Tywin Lannister dirige réellement le royaume, son petit fils ne fait que se prélasser et proclamer qu'il est le roi !

-Il semble qu'un sort ait été jeté sur cette capitale. D'abord Aerys Targaryen II, le roi fou, puis Robert Baratheon, l'ivrogne, et maintenant Joffrey Baratheon ou Lannister, le possible bâtard Lannister, sadique. Qui sera le prochain ? Chose Baratheon, le roi avec du sang de traître en lui ?!

Les sourcils d'Arya se froncèrent et elle se plaqua contre le mur, pour éviter que l'on ne la voie.

_Du Sang de traître…?_

…

Le sourcil de Cersei se releva gracieusement sur son front, alors que ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le gnome qui lui servait de frère, sur le seuil de sa porte.

-Douce sœur, s'exclama t-il d'une voix heureuse, content de vous voir. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'ait pas parlé. On devrait se boire un verre de vin en compagnie de Jaime. Cela fait longtemps que les frères et sœurs Lannister ne se sont pas vus, tous ensembles.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Articula Cersei d'une voix froide et nullement accueillante.

-J'ai parlé avec père, hier, il semble décidé de t'unir à Loras, sourit le nain en entrant dans la salle alors que les gardes devant refermèrent la porte en un bruit sourd, Félicitation, ajouta Tyrion, un nouveau mari pour Cersei Lannister.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Répéta Cersei alors que son frère s'emparait de la carafe de vin et s'en versait une coupe.

-Je suis sûr que l'air de Haut Jardins te fera du bien, cependant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Tyrion porta la coupe à sa bouche et prit plusieurs gorgées sous le regard noir de Cersei, s'apprêtant à le mettre dehors, elle-même, si il le fallait.

_Il ne doit pas être trop lourd à porter_,pensa t-elle cruellement.

-Excellent vin. Mais celui qui serve à la reine est meilleur.

-Va donc dans ses chambres, alors, sourit froidement Cersei.

-La reine est en deuil, en ce moment, et puis tu es ma sœur. Tu ne prends pas une coupe de vin ?

-Pas avec toi.

-On a partagé beaucoup de vin, ensembles, lorsque Jaime était au loin, lors de la guerre contre les Stark.

-Tu as aussi partagé du vin avec des putains, cela ne fait pas de vous des amis.

-C'est faux. J'ai partagé le vin de beaucoup de personnes, tu sais. Des seigneurs, des chevaliers, des dames, et même des rois ! Ces personnes ont gardés contact avec moi et m'ont appréciés.

-Ils ont fait semblants. La seule et unique chose qui inspire un minimum de respect pour toi est que tu es un Lannister. Rien d'autre.

-Tu es une Lannister aussi et tu es désirable. Est-ce les seules choses qui inspirent le respect pour toi ?

-Ne te compare pas à moi.

-Tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que tu ne le crois.

-Je reste plus intelligente que toi, rétorqua Cersei.

-Il serait bien que ton fils soit aussi intelligent que toi, ces temps-ci !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-I jours, ton fils a coupé les mains d'un domestique qui a fait tombé un plat sur le sol lorsqu'il le servait. Il y a plusieurs lunes, ton fils a torturé une putain et l'a tué avec son arbalète, puis il a tué son fou quelques jours plus tard. Ton fils a une faim de tuer, et elle est insatiable.

-C'est un homme comme les autres, dans ce cas.

-Ha oui, réellement ? L'enfant n'était pas une mort-née, Joffrey l'a fait tuer sous prétexte que le pauvre enfant était une fille, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour être cruel, à nouveau.

Cersei se retourna en direction de sa fenêtre, et s'éloignant de son jeune frère, elle observa le ciel bleu de Port-Réal et se retourna, fixant Tyrion.

-Et tu le savais…Bien entendu.

-Joffrey est…Impulsif, mais père n'est pas content, Joffrey ne recommencera pas une telle chose.

-Heureusement que quelqu'un ici effraie un peu Joffrey, sinon il serait hors de contrôle !

-Et en quoi ceci est ma faute ? Cracha Cersei, soudainement prise d'une envie de frapper le petit homme devant elle.

-Tu as éduqués ton fils en lui disant que comme il serait roi, tout lui serait permis, sans conséquence, qu'un roi pouvait tout faire parce qu'il était roi. Joffrey est comme cela, par ta faute !

-Si ce n'était que cela Joffrey serait borné mais pas cruel à ce point …

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Tyrion en posant sa coupe sur la table.

-Les dieux veulent me punir, voilà ce que je veux dire ! Joff est né si innocent, si beau, si…Parfait. Ce bébé aux yeux verts étincelants qui me regardaient, moi, sa mère. Jamais ce bébé n'aurait fait de mal à personne, jamais. J'ai pourtant fais de mon mieux pour mettre au monde un Baratheon, mais Robert, il allait baiser ses putes et revenait, ivre, à moi. Il ne tenait même pas assez longtemps pour me remplir de sa semence. J'aurais été tué, accusé de boire du thé de la lune pour ne pas donner naissance à des héritiers. Jaime et moi avions peur, mais il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a sauvé lorsqu'il a mit sa semence en moi, et m'a implanté son enfant dans le ventre. Mais plus que cela, en faisant cela, on a compris que nous n'étions pas simplement frère et sœur, nous étions des âmes-sœurs. Tellement lié que nous sommes nés par le même ventre. C'est un tour cruel des dieux. Mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous aimer.

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues de Cersei, tandis que Tyrion était silencieux.

-Je sais que vous vous aimez profondément.

-Non. Ce n'est plus le cas, après que ce chevalier ait été condamné à mort, Jaime s'est mit en colère, pour avoir envoyer un innocent à la mort, il m'a dit que j'aurais dû dire la vérité à Joffrey, mais…Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas voir de dégoût dans les yeux de mon fils ainé, à mon égard. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je l'aime.

-Je suis au courant, soupira Tyrion, j'ai parlé à Jaime.

-Qu'a t-il dit ? S'écria Cersei en se retournant vers son second frère.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais il n'arrêtera pas de t'aimer de si tôt, malgré tout.

-Tyrion. Fais-moi une promesse et je t'en ferais une en échange.

Le Lannister fronça légèrement les sourcils mais acquiesça.

-Bien.

-Promets-moi que tu ne vas rien dire de tout cela à père. Ou à Jaime. Ce que Joffrey a fait, je ne veux pas qu'aucun des deux ne l'apprennent. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne, si quelqu'un prêt à renverser Joffrey entend ce qui s'est passé lorsque Sansa a accouché, cette personne aura de nouvelles cartes en main pour renverser mon fils. En échange, je te promets d'arrêter d'essayer de tuer cette putain à laquelle tu t'es tant attaché, de ne rien en dire à père.

Tyrion hocha la tête et leva son verre, presque vide, en direction de Cersei avant de le terminer complètement.

-C'est presque quelque chose qu'un frère et une sœur pourrait faire l'un pour l'autre, fit remarquer Tyrion.

-Tu n'as pas demandés à naître, dit simplement Cersei.

Les yeux de Tyrion se plissèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il observa sa sœur qui l'avait tant méprise par le passé.

-Je t'en veux encore. Je n'ai aucune sorte d'affection pour toi, aucune. Mais tu es mon frère, et pour le moment, tu ne prépares rien qui pourrait me nuire ou nuire à ceux que j'aime.

-Je comprends, marmonna Tyrion.

Tyrion avait apprit à vivre sans l'amour de son père ou de sa sœur, il avait apprit à ignorer tout le monde qui ricanait de sa taille, mais plus triste encore, Tyrion avait apprit à vivre avec le fait que seul son frère l'appréciait un tantinet et que ni son père ni sa sœur n'avait, un jour, penser une seule chose bien à son sujet. Au fond, le petit enfant Tyrion s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait tué sa maman et avait finit par se résigner en se disant qu'il ne méritait aucune sorte d'affection. Il avait grandement tort mais avait toujours eu des problèmes avec l'affection dans sa vie. Peut-être Tyrion serait-il mieux avec lui-même si il avait été aimé par sa famille.

…

Sandor Clegane sentit un grognement de frustration remonter le long de sa gorge, étouffé légèrement par son oreiller, alors qu'il attrapa ce qui restait de son vin et le vida, d'un coup, de bon matin.

Son corps endolorit et douloureux protesta vivement quand il essaya de se lever, mais il l'ignora et s'assit au bord du lit, tentant d'ignorer sa tête dans les vapes.

-Putain de merde, jura t-il, enchaînez la bière avec le vin, c'est une putain de mauvaise idée.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son front, malgré la douleur présente dans tout son corps l'image de son joli petit oiseau lui traversa l'esprit et il se souvint soudainement de pourquoi il avait décidé de boire tout l'alcool possible, hier soir. Pour oublier.

Sansa ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis environ trois mois et des poussières, la reine en colère avait exigé qu'il soit descendu dans des chambres encore plus misérables que celles qu'il avait eu, auparavant. Des chambres minuscules de domestiques. Puis, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le croiserait pas, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ne travaille que tard le soir, veillant sur la porte du roi, quand la reine était dans ses propres appartements. Et puis, pour lui pourrir la vie une dernière fois, elle avait ordonné à Littlefinger de ne plus louer des prostitués au chien, sous peine d'emprisonnement à longs thermes.

Même si les conditions imposées par la reine étaient loin d'être faciles, la haine de Sansa prouvait à Sandor qu'il avait encore son attention, et puis, lorsque le deuxième mois après la mort de la princesse Baratheon a débuté, Sansa ne s'est plus du tout occupé à pourrir la vie à Sandor, elle l'a tout simplement éliminé de sa vie et a dit à ses gardes de renvoyer immédiatement le chien si il se présentait devant les portes de ses appartements.

Il l'avait revu, une seule fois, peu après qu'elle ait complètement relâchée son attention sur lui. Joffrey l'avait convoqué de nuit, et n'importe qui ignorant le pourquoi de cette convocation serait idiot. Sandor est resté devant la porte, se préparant mentalement à entendre les sanglots de son petit oiseau. Mais tout était silencieux, seul le bruit du lit grinçant et des halètements bruyants du roi ont été entendus. Lorsque la reine est sortie, sa robe n'était pas déchirée, ses yeux n'étaient pas éteints. Elle semblait sereine. Sandor avait tant voulu lui parler, mais ses gardes - qui l'avaient attendus à quelques mètres de la porte, légèrement plus loin que Sandor - l'en empêchèrent. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était encore plus jolie que d'habitude dans cette robe rouge sang qu'elle avait mise pour son époux. Il a simplement baissé la tête respectueusement au passage de la reine, elle traversa le couloir et disparut, suivie de ses gardes.

Il ne l'avait pas revu, depuis. Pas une seule fois.

Son anniversaire approchait, pourtant, mais une trêve de paix semblait bien loin des esprits de la reine. À vrai dire, depuis que Sandor était de garde la nuit, il n'avait plus trop idée de ce qui se passait, le jour, dans la salle du trône. Mais il semblait que si les Bolton et les Frey ont jurés allégeance au roi Joffrey et à la reine Sansa Baratheon, Stannis, lui, ne renonçait pas à prendre le trône de fer. Et l'appui de la banque de fer pour son armée inquiétait davantage les Lannister.

Et même si la fille Targaryen semblait se tenir tranquille, elle avait des dragons et qui pouvaient ignorer ça, qui ?

Sandor aurait voulu boire et boire à nouveau, ne plus réfléchir et s'exiler aux cités libres d'Essos pour baiser toutes les putains qu'il voulait, pour tout oublier. Mais une jolie rousse assise aux côtés du roi l'en empêchait.

Quant à l'eunuque, Sandor ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Cet homme lui laissait le minimum d'informations sauf qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'écoute et obéisse sans poser la moindre question. Cet homme ne cessait de lui affirmer, avec bien trop de confiance, qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

_Mais comment un chien affreux et cruel comme moi vais-je avoir ce que je veux ?! Surtout quand c'est un délicat oiseau blessé…_

Dieu. Il aurait aimé que tout ça n'arrive jamais. Que les Stark ne débarquent jamais à la capitale, qu'ils restent dans le Nord. Car oui, Sandor aimait Sansa mais ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit l'effrayait. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à haïr, l'amour était un sentiment proche, mais l'amour était bien plus doux. Tellement plus doux.

Mais l'amour est un poison. Un doux poison, oui, mais il finit par vous tuez de la même façon.

Des coups brutaux résonnèrent contre sa porte, il tituba jusqu'à la porte et prêt à hurler, il ouvrit.

-QUOI ?!

Un jeune homme frêle se présenta devant lui, l'air effrayé, il réussit à déglutir difficilement et balbutia quelques mots :

-Je…Hum…Le roi veut tous les gardes dans la salle du trône, Ramsay Snow est en route depuis des mois et il devrait arriver d'ici une petite heure. Le roi veut un rassemblement, dans 10 minutes, pas plus.

-Très bien, gronda Sandor, tu peux dégager maint…Attends. Est-ce que…Toute la famille royale sera là ?

-Heu…Je crois bien que oui, seigneur Cleg…

-Seigneur, pouffa le chien, c'est pire que Ser. Allez dégage petit, je ne veux plus te voir.

Sandor claqua la porte, mais étrangement, pour une fois, sa mauvaise humeur n'était qu'un leurre. La simple idée de voir Sansa, d'être à proximité d'elle semblait une occasion de voir comment elle allait depuis. Si elle avait commencé à guérir, malgré la douleur qui resterait toujours, finalement. Mais qui finirait par s'apaiser.

Au fond, par pur égoïsme, il espérait qu'elle allait mieux. Qu'elle soit prête à le pardonner…

Mais ce serait trop beau, et pourtant, que pouvait-il faire que ne serais-ce qu'espérer ?

Lorsque le chien du roi, dans son imposante armure pénétra dans la salle du trône, prêt à rejoindre les gardes positionnés autour du trône, son regard fut attiré par le siège près du roi. La reine n'y était pas, seul le roi et sa main étaient présents, un air d'ennui profond flottant sur le visage du premier et un air d'indifférence sur le visage du second.

Sandor se plaça à droite du trône de fer, à une distance raisonnable du roi respectueuse et sécuritaire.

-Votre majesté, annonça un domestique d'une voix forte, bâtard du seigneur Roose Bolton, premier du nom, voici Ramsay Snow, seul héritier de la maison Bolton.

Un homme au visage mince et ovale pénétra dans la pièce suivit de quelques gardes. Ses yeux bleus glacés étaient fixés sur le roi, sa joue droite était pourvue d'une égratignure suivant l'os de sa pommette, ses courts cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le front. Il s'arrêta devant le trône de fer et effectua une révérence en face du roi, ses yeux se fermèrent le temps d'une courte seconde et firent de nouveau face au roi, encore plus indescriptible qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, il se releva et fit face aux yeux ennuyés du roi. Une légère barbe faisait son apparition sur le contour du visage du Nordien alors que ses fines lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire malsain. Ce sourire semblait être plus que naturel, il semblait faire partit de lui.

-Votre majesté, c'est un honneur d'être reçu à votre cour. Je viens pour représenter ma maison, la maison Bolton.

-Vous n'en portez pourtant pas le nom, fit froidement remarquer Joffrey.

-Il est vrai qu'en face de vous se trouve un bâtard. Un roi ne côtoie pas les bâtards, mais sachez que je fais tout pour que je devienne un Bolton. Je saurais assurer l'avenir de ma maison brillamment lorsque j'aurais succédé à mon père. Je n'ai jamais déçu mon père.

C'était faux. Mais peu importe. Le discours de Ramsay ne semblait pas toucher le roi, il semblait s'ennuyer d'avantage.

-Et nous saurons aider le roi à contrôler le vaste Nord. Nous voulons que chacun craigne et respecte sa majesté et ma maison sait comment inspirer la crainte.

Comme l'avait prédit le bâtard du Nord, ces paroles firent grimper l'intérêt de Joffrey en flèche, il se pencha en avant et plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Réellement ?

-Notre emblème est un homme écorché suspendu à l'envers sur une croix, votre majesté, nous avons inspiré la terreur par notre cruelle pratique à travers les siècles. Mais, lorsque Eddard Stark, est devenu protecteur du Nord, il nous a ordonné d'arrêter cette pratique, mais nous avons continué malgré tout. Elle nous caractérise.

Le mépris dans la voix du jeune bâtard en prononçant le nom du traître fit sourire Joffrey et il hocha rapidement la tête.

-On ne peut pas vous le reprochez. Sous mon règne, cette pratique sera encouragée. Lorsque ma reine mettra au monde mon second fils, il deviendra seigneur et protecteur du Nord et il servira son frère aîné, qui sera roi. Vous serez la maison souveraine et vous garderez une place importante dans le Nord, déclara le roi d'une voix enthousiasme. Aucun Nordien n'osera se rebeller, aucun.

-Cela je peux vous l'assurer, votre majesté.

-Votre majesté, intervint Tywin Lannister, notre invité doit être fatigué de ce long voyage. Peut-être désirerait-il se rafraîchir…

-Bien sûr, évidemment. Que quelques domestiques mènent notre invité à sa chambre durant son séjour. Venez vous joindre à moi et ma famille pour le dîner de ce soir, un garde viendra vous escortez.

-Vous êtes trop aimable, mon roi.

Ramsay se courba et suivit les domestiques et ses gardes lui emboitèrent le pas silencieusement.

-Je sens que les conversations risquent d'être très intéressantes, siffla Joffrey en observant l'invité étonnamment très intéressant.

-Vous savez, votre grâce, je ne crois pas que cette pratique soit particulièrement utile. Lorsqu'un Stark gouvernera le Nord, personne ne se rebellera. Il faudra lui inculquer quelques valeurs du Nord, votre reine s'en chargera et nous lui inculquerons des valeurs du Sud tel que la politique.

-Cette pratique s'avéra utile pour les traites. Je veux savoir toutes leurs sortes de tortures, si nous avons des punitions exemplaires pour les traîtres, il n'y en aura certainement plus. Ce sera une bien meilleure garantie qu'un demi Stark, cracha Joffrey en se levant, peu importe. Rejoignez-nous pour le dîner, dès que le soleil sera couché.

-Bien, votre grâce. Qui d'autre se joindra à nous ?

-Mère, Sansa et Tommen.

-Qu'en est-il de vos oncles ?

-Mon oncle Jaime sera probablement de garde et quant au nain je ne le veux pas à ma table…

-Notre invité pourrait se sentir offensé de ne pas pouvoir faire la connaissance de chaque membre de la famille royale, fit remarquer la main à son roi.

-Bon. Que les deux viennent pour que Ramsay Snow ne se sente pas offensé et rencontre l'entièreté de la famille royale.

-C'est une sage décision, votre grâce.

-Je le sais, rétorqua sèchement Joffrey en quittant la salle du trône, je suis un excellent roi !

-Évidemment, votre majesté…Si je puis me permettre, où vous dirigez-vous ? Le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher.

-Le roi peut bien s'accorder quelques fleurs, non ?

-Bien sûr, majesté, rétorqua Tywin en laissant le roi quitter la salle du trône.

_Quelques fleurs ? _

…

Margaery Tyrell recula lentement, jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre le mur. L'homme en face d'elle lui adressa un sourire mesquin.

-Mon roi ? Que faites-vous dans mes quartiers ?

La main droite de Joffrey se posa sur l'un des seins de Margaery, recouvert par sa courte et moulante robe, elle tenta de doucement enlever la main du jeune roi fou, mais il posa l'autre à la courbe de ses fesses.

Ses yeux verts étincelants la regardaient avec appréciation et désir.

-Mon roi, nous ne pouvons pas-

-Tais-toi, la coupa brusquement Joffrey, quand je ressortirais de cette pièce tu seras toujours une femme vierge.

Les lèvres de Joffrey se posèrent sur la clavicule bien dessinée de la jolie Tyrell, celle-ci feint un gémissement alors qu'un frisson d'appréhension la parcourait. Mais elle jouait un rôle, elle devait le garder, jusqu'au bout, elle passa donc une main douce derrière le cou de Joffrey, caressant doucement sa nuque.

-Votre grâce…

-Joffrey, la corrigea t-il, c'est Joffrey.

Margaery esquissa un faux sourire alors que les doigts de Joffrey trahissaient son impatience, il délia les liens de la robe de Margaery, celle-ci laissa sa somptueuse robe tomber jusqu'à ses pieds.

-Mon r-Joffrey, après le mariage nous pour-

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna Joffrey d'un ton sec et cruel assenant une gifle magistrale sur sa joue lisse et délicate.

-Pardon.

La piqure sur sa joue fut étouffé par le contact de deux lèvres chaudes au même endroit, le baiser sensuel calma la légère douleur de la gifle, mais Margaery n'osa plus prononcer le moindre mot. Les lèvres de Joffrey se posèrent sur le coin des lèvres de Margaery et il souffla doucement :

-Margaery, m'aimez-vous ?

-Plus que cela, votre grâ-Joffrey. Je suis folle de vous, obsédé par vous. Vous êtes magnifique, si bon, si généreux. Vous êtes toujours si juste. Je méritais cette gifle, j'aurais dû me taire. Je vais toujours être plus docile désormais. Si vous me voulez, je vous désirerais davantage, si vous ne me voulez plus, je disparaîtrais jusqu'à ce que votre envie de moi surgisse à nouveau.

-Vous êtes très obéissante, murmura le blond en léchant inconsciemment ses lèvres.

-Votre grâce, si ma vie de femme noble n'était pas remit en jeu, je voudrais que vous soyez celui qui fasse de moi une femme.

-Vous saignerez

-Oui…

-Le sang sera rouge et épais, il tâchera les draps blancs et soyeux…

Le pénis de Joffrey durcit à ses propres mots, les yeux incompréhensifs de Margaery se fermèrent brusquement lorsqu'il attrapa brutalement ses cheveux châtains.

-Défaites ma ceinture, défaites tout. Ouvrez votre bouche et sucez-moi, ma dame.

Margaery ne prononça pas un mot et lorsque la main lâcha ses boucles châtaigne ce fut Joffrey qui s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa aller.

Margaery défit la boucle de sa ceinture et baissa les sous-vêtements du roi, laissant apparaître la virilité du roi en érection.

-Mettez-vous à genoux…

Elle obéit.

-Ouvrez-votre bouche…Léchez vos lèvres et…Et enroulez-les délicatement autour de mon pénis…

Lorsque l'humidité de la bouche de Margaery entoura le membre du roi, il poussa un gémissement rauque, ses yeux se fermèrent et il laissa aller sa tête contre le mur.

-Faites des aller-retour…Jouez de votre langue…Amusez-vous !

Margaery obéit et testa un peu, remarquant ce que le roi préférait à ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Elle fit jouer sa langue sur le gland de son roi, puis reprit la tête de son pénis dans sa bouche, les mains du roi agrippèrent ses boucles à nouveau, serrant tellement fort que ses doigts en devinrent blancs.

Margaery recula sa tête puis reprit son activité, jouant de sa langue, elle se retira à nouveau puis reprit, comprenant rapidement le truc. Les grognements de Joffrey persistaient alors que Margaery tentait de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

-Ma belle Tyrell, ma jolie vierge…Si je voulais je pourrais vous jetez sur le lit et m'enfoncer en vous sans scrupule, vous faire hurler…De douleur…Votre sang recouvrirait mon pénis et je continuerais de m'enfoncer jusqu'à vous faire pleurer de douleur.

Margaery resta silencieuse, n'émettant même pas un couinement, elle ne flancha pas et continua.

_C'est tellement humiliant…_

-Le sang coulerait le long de vos cuisses et vous étoufferiez un sanglot de douleur alors que je tirerais violement sur vos cheveux. Hooooo. Oui !

Margaery continuait ses affaires alors que Joffrey se perdait dans un monde où Sansa et Margaery étaient dans un lit dégoulinant de sang, leurs deux corps nus étaient ensanglantés de leur sang, du sang de l'autre, elle s'embrassait, leurs visages étaient recouvert de sang aussi, elles se touchaient. Elles touchaient chaque cicatrices qu'il avait formé chez elle, des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues à la douleur ressentit. Il les prendrait, chacune son tour, les ferait pleurer. Une goutte d'eau traversant le visage en sang, elle crierait de douleur mais de plaisir aussi.

La douleur leur faisait du bien, et alors qu'il les baisait, il marquait chacun d'elle par son épée, dessinant une longue coupure sur leur hanche droite.

Les mains de Joffrey empêchèrent Margaery de se retirer comme elle le faisait depuis quelques minutes, et pressèrent la tête de la jeune fille contre son pénis, tandis qu'elle s'étouffait sur lui. Les bruits d'étouffement firent convulser Joffrey qui explosa d'euphorie dans la bouche de Margaery.

Une étrange histoire que lui racontait sa septa revint à Margaery, à ce moment précis.

Joffrey la repoussa brutalement de lui et s'approcha de la table dans la chambre s'emparant d'une aiguille à coudre posé, il s'approcha de Margaery et fit glisser la pointe de l'aiguille le long de sa joue avant d'appuyer contre, faisant échapper une goutte de sang, une de sa joue.

_C'était un monstre, il aimait tourmenter les innocents, il aimait les entendre pleurer. Il détestait qu'on lui résiste. _

-Vous saignez maintenant. Pas de là où j'aimerais mais vous saignez.

-Oui, mon roi.

Joffrey pressa l'aiguille davantage contre la joue de Margaery, la faisant siffler de douleur.

_Il se nourrissait des larmes de ses victimes et de leur sang, devenant chaque jour un peu plus gourmand. _

-Aimez-vous saigner ?

-O-Oui. Si cela plaît à mon roi…

Il appuya plus fortement.

_Chaque victime voyait la même chose avant d'être tuée, embrouillé par leurs larmes_

-Toujours le cas ?

-O-O-Oui…

Joffrey observait le bout de métal s'enfoncer dans la chair pâle, alors que le sang dégoulinait contre une larme.

_Le visage crispé dans la colère du monstre nous fixe, nous fixe… _

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mon roi, haleta Margaery tentant de ne pas fléchir devant Joffrey.

_De ses yeux reflétant une absence d'âme_

Il retira l'aiguille de sa peau et la jeta au sol. Il remit son pantalon et sa ceinture silencieusement. Puis, au moment de partir, il se retourna vers Margaery et la sonda.

-Vous serez mienne, bientôt.

_De ses yeux de glace._

* * *

**^_^ - Essaye d'être innocente. **

**É_È - Ne l'est pas. **

**Oui, bon, voilà, j'essaye d'être à la hauteur du personnage de Joffrey. Impossible de vraiment savoir comment il pense puisque George R.R. Martin n'a jamais fait de POV Joffrey et je suis vraiment en colère pour ça ;_; **

**Bonne semaine ! :)**

**Emma. **


End file.
